Edge of Night
by Saesa omentien lle
Summary: "If you don't want this one between your eyes, I suggest you remove that sword from my companions neck." She said pulling her bow back tighter as she glared into icy-blue eyes. "Unless you want me to mar that pretty face." Amira, sets aboard a journey that could possibly change her life as she joins Oakenshield company. Rated T for now.
1. Journey Begins

**Hello! So, I have been debating this idea for a while now. I hope you all come to enjoy it. I am a huge fan of the LOTR and finally got the courage to type all this up write it. The beginning of this shows the end of what is to come, and then it goes back to the beginning. I am planning on this to be about 20 chapters long and then, I'll be moving onto the other fun stuff. Please enjoy!**

I do not own anything but my OC, Amira.

* * *

It was over. It was finally over.

Amira sighed as she walked up the cliff's side to the top of Ravenhill. She couldn't stop her gaze from looking back out over the wide expansion of the battle field. Bodies laid riddled everywhere. Men, dwarf, elves, orcs and goblins. The Battle of the Five Armies was now over. The losses were great and as Amira followed the sounds of sobbing, she can upon Tauriel holding onto Kili's lifeless body. Her heart clenched in her chest at seeing someone she held dear to her heart dead.

Bowing her head, she whispered a small prayer. Fili, Kili and Thorin. They all perished in this fight and Amira could feel the grief bubbling inside her chest. It was starting to get overwhelming, and she already cried way too many tears. Turning away, she walked inside the small fortress and paused when she came upon Legolas and his father talking. She frowned at hearing the Elvish Prince tell his father he could not go back and upon asking where he was going, he had no answer.

As Legolas placed his hand over his heart to his father he looked up pausing, as he met her eyes. She could see the pain and torment in his blue depths before he looked way and walked passed her. She watched him walk away, until he disappeared over the ridge.

"I know we do not see eye to eye, but will you watch over him?" Amira turned her gaze and stared at the King for a moment, before she bowed and placed her hand over her heart.

"Until he needs me no more. _Ta na seasamin, Namaarie._ " Thranduil returned her goodbye and Amira turned to follow Legolas, she quickly made her way up the side of the ridge and wasn't surprised to see him waiting for her a little way down the side of the cliff, two horses at his side. "You knew I would come?" ( _It is my pleasure, farewell.)_

He turned away from the horse he was getting ready to look back at her. A small smile forming on his lips. "I did have my doubts. You do seem awfully fawn of staying with the dwarves." At the mention of them, her gaze drifted to the mountain and to the dwarves that were pilling about. She caught sight of Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Nori and sighed, her part in their tale was over.

"They do not need my company any longer. I will miss them, but I know I can always come back and see them again." She answered as she moved forward to take the reins he offered her, she mounted her horse easily and shifted her weapons some to make it more comfortable. "Shall we go?" She asked as she looked at Legolas, the Prince nodded and mounted his own his horse, and together they rode away from the Lonely Mountain.

"Where to first?"

Amira's smile grew as she looked out over the vast forest at their feet. "To the west, I am excited for you to meet my brother." She said with a gleam in her eyes, she chuckled at the look she received from Legolas, but brushed it off as they took off. She couldn't help looking back though, as they moved further and further away. The thoughts of how this all began drifting back into her mind.

 **xXx**

 **"** Are we going the right way?"

Amira looked back at the two dwarves who were looking over a map. Her lips tilted up into a smile as she listened to them bicker about Kili getting them lost. The young dwarf was fast to take offense to the comment and there set off his and his brother, Fili's, argument.

"Hush now, people are sleeping around here. We do not want to wake them." She said as she looked down at the two dwarves. They both looked guilty as they looked around to make sure no one had heard them. Amira let her own blue eyes drift over the tranquility that was the Shire. It was the dead of the night and many of the hobbits were fast asleep or eating supper with their families.

"Gandalf said this would be easy to find, never trust a wizard." Fili grumbled only to pause as he looked up at Amira's raised eyebrow. "No offense **namad."** Amira placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Her eyes landed on the blue rune of a door and she quickly gathered the brother's attention as the made their way up to the door. Fili knocked, and she stood behind them as they waited for the door to open. When it did, Amira blinked from the light that her sensitive eyes before looking down at the Hobbit. He was short, but that was the nature of Hobbits. His unruly, curly brown hair seemed to be in further disarray than what would normally be.

"Fili."

"Kili"

"At your service." The brothers greeted together. Amira gave the Hobbit a fond smile as she bowed her head slightly.

"Amira." She greeted softy.

"You must be Mister Boggins." Kili said as a giant grin split his and Fili's faces.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!" The Hobbit said he tried to close the door, Kili stuck his hand out and stopped the door as his brows pulled down in confusion.

"What? Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us." Fili said as he looked up at, she just shrugged. Surely, Gandalf would not have called them here to only cancel this whole expedition.

"Can-? No-nothing' been cancelled." The Hobbit said after a moment of confusion.

"Well that's a relief." Kili said as he pushed his way inside the house. Fili followed him and gave the Hobbit his swords, warning him that they were just sharpened. Bending down, she slipped inside the house and took a moment to look around. She agreed with Kili on the house being nice, a sigh escaped her at the lack of manners Kili prevented as he wiped the mud off his boots on something the Hobbit so clearly treasured.

"Kili." She abolished softly, making the younger dwarf look at her before shrugging. Dwalin waddled into the room and Amira smiled down at him as he clasped Kili on the shoulder and told the brothers to come help them in the sitting area, the older dwarf gave her a nod of recognition as they disappeared into the other room.

"You're an elf." Her eyes met that of their host and she nodded as she tucked a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "In the company of dwarves?"

"I am, unlike most of my kin, I do not hold the same mistrust in dwarves." Amira said after a moment. "I actually rather enjoy their company."

"Amira! Come help us move this burrow!" She ducked under the archway and made her way over to where Dwalin, Kili and Fili were trying to move a rather large piece of furniture. Grasping the side of it, she helped them move it into the hallway.

"Thank you, lass." Balin said as he touched her arm. "We need to move that too into the hallway if we want to get everyone in here."

That seemed to get Bilbo's attention as he looked at them flabbergasted. "E-everyone? How many of there are you?" They turned to tell him, but the sound of the doorbell ringing had Bilbo turning angrily to the door. He tossed the weapons in his arms down and marched to the door, all the while shouting at whoever was there to leave.

He opened the door and jumped back as a cluster of dwarves fell unceremoniously onto the floor. Amira caught sight of Gandalf behind them as he bent over to peer inside the house.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said his name in defeat as he stared at the wizard at his door.

…..

Amira sat back as the dwarves pillaged poor Bilbo's pantry. She chuckled as Bilbo helplessly tried to get the dwarves from taking his stuff. Amira was leaning back against a wall, her arms tucked into themselves as watched them all. Her lips pulling back as Bilbo tried to talk to Bifur, only for the dwarf to respond in Kuzdal. He could only speak one language, thanks to the ax piece that was still in his head.

"Put that back! Put that back? Not the jam! Excuse me, excuse me." Bilbo stop as he watched Bombur walk out with three whole wheels of cheese. "A tad excessive, isn't? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur clarifies as he walks past Bilbo as well.

"Amira, lass, will you help set the table?"

"Of course, Balin." Amira said as she moved to help setting up the rest of the food, drinks and eating utensils. She could still hear Bilbo complaining but was distracted as Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning towards him, Amira smiled up at the Wizard and embraced him.

 _"Cormamin lindua el elle."_ She said in elvish as she drew back. "You look well." ( _My heart sings to see thee)_

"You as well my dear." Gandalf smiled at her softly. "I am glad you could make the journey."

"Like I would miss it." Amira stated as she took his hands gently in her. "Although, I am still wondering just _why_ you asked me accompany the dwarves on this…mission." She had to catch herself. She would be faithful to this company and their quest, even if she finds it impossible. The thought of facing a Dragon, was not a pleasant one.

"Gandalf, Amira, suppers ready." Nori called out to them, halting their conversation.

"We'll speak later." Gandalf assured her as they moved to join the dwarves at the table. Amira sat at the end, close to where Balin was sitting. The dwarves were messy as they slung food this way and that as everyone ate. She caught a bread roll that Kili tossed to her and watched as Fili walked across the table carrying cups of Ale. She accepted the one that he handed her and as she took a sip, she watched as they dwarves all downed theirs and then had a belching contest.

She sighed as she dusted seem stray food, that managed to fly onto her hair, away. It took many, many years to get used to dwarves' behavior, alas, she was quite used to it by now however though. After all the years she had spent with the dwarves.

When Smaug took the mountain from them, a lot of her kin turned their back on them. All except Amira. She had met Thorin and a few others on the road and led them to shelter and a place to call a haven. Until they decided to march to Moria and take it back. Throughout the years, she would go and visit them in the Blue Mountains. Over the course of the last 100 years, Amira kindled a friendship with the dwarves.

Her face rested on Kili and Fili, the youngest of this bunch. She had been around them ever since they were babe's. She was the only elf that Thorin trusted, and it took her years to earn it. She supposed that was why she was here now. She grew to care for these dwarves as if they were her own kin and there was no way she could tell Thorin or Gandalf no.

So, lost in her thoughts she never noticed the others getting up away from the table until Balin laid his hand on her arm, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Are you okay, my dear?" She gazed at the elder dwarf for a moment and covered his hand with her own.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in these thoughts of mine." Balin smiled at her through his beard and was about to open his mouth when Kili popped up out of nowhere and slung an arm around her shoulders. Tilting her head, she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"We've missed you, you stay away for far too long." Amira smiled at him and let her eyes slipped closed when he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. The dwarf's way of showing affection. She stood up to find Gandalf, only to find him talking to Bilbo, who was complaining about the state of his house.

Ori walked up to him and asked what he should do with his plate, making Fili walk up and grab before tossing it to Bifur, who caught it without looking. Amira caught a plate that was heading for her and tossed it towards Kili, who threw it behind his back to Bifur again. Gandalf ducks out of the way as plates, bowls, and utensils start flying.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Fathering crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo exclaims in alarm as Amira grabbed the cup aimed for her face and tossed it back behind her. Those still seated at the table started to beat their fist and utensils rhythmically.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, ya hear that, lads. He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur said laughing.

 _"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"_ Kili began singing.

" _Smash the bottles and burn the corks."_ Fili sings next, followed by all the dwarves joining on.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

 _And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Amira stood back as Bilbo pushed his through the crowd and stared dumbfounded at the clean, stacked plates. A sound outside reached her ears, just as three heavy knocks sounded on the door. The dwarf company grew quiet as they looked at each other, and then to Gandalf.

"He is here."

Gandalf opened the door and there he was, Thorin Oakenshield. As he walked in, the dwarves bowed their head to him. His eyes caught hers and she gave him a small smile as she inclined her head in respect. Handing his cloak to Kili, Thorin tuns to Bilbo and looks him over. "So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, shuffling his feet.

"Axe or sword? What's your choice of weapon?"

Amira frowned. It was obvious Bilbo had never used a sword or axe in his life. What was the point in these questions?

"Well, I have some skill in Conker's, if you must know, but I fail to see how that is relevant." Fair point well-made Bilbo.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said as the other dwarves laugh and make their way back to the table. Bofur slid him some food as they sat down to discuss their important matters. Amira stood on the other side of the room, behind Bilbo. She was listening to what was being discussed but her attention was on other matters.

Her brows drew in as something crept through her mind. She moved towards the window and peered out into the darkness. "My dear? Is everything okay?" Gandalf's voice drew her attention away from the darkness outside and she turned to see the others staring at her.

"I'm going to go have a look around. Just to be safe." She noticed the frowns on their faces but ducked away and out the door before anyone could ask anything else. It didn't take her long to scope the entire area. Sighing, her eyes scanned the darkness once more. There was nothing here, but that did not mean the threat she could feel growing in her mind was not coming.

When she got back inside the house, the dwarves were all sitting around the fire in the parlor. She nodded to Gandalf as she moved towards Kili and Fili, the two brothers smiled up at her and offered her a seat next to them. She did not mine the smoke coming from their pipes as they all started to hum. Thorin started to sing, his voice deep but calming.

If it was one thing she loved the most about spending time with dwarfs, it was their singing. Elves sang as well, but she loved the music of the dwarves. As she reclined in the chair, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she leaned her head against Kili's arm as she listened to the sweet melody coming from the 13 dwarves.

* * *

So? There it is. The beginning of a Journey. I do hope you all enjoyed that, as I did.

 **I will put the translation next to what it being said throughout the story.**

 **Updates will not be very fast, maybe once a week. Having a life is really annoying at times.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Stubborn Dwarves

**Yay! I actually got this one out in time! I can say, I have made my fiance mad this week with watching these one scenes over and over. Pause-Play. Pause-Play. These first few chapters are just going to be them going through ya know. Next chapter will largely just be with them in Rivendell, and then once they leave of course. I don't know why, but I am really anxious to get to Mirkwood. A lot is going to go down in that forest that's gonna be so fun to write.**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

* * *

"You think he'll come?"

Gandalf looked over at Amira as they rode away from the Shire. Amira didn't like the fact of just leaving the Hobbit without saying goodbye or anything, but Thorin wasn't waiting about. So, after they cleaned up Bilbo's house and gathered their things, they were off. They've been riding for a while when the dwarves started to place bets rather or not he would show.

"I think we both know he'll show." Gandalf said, giving her his signature I-know-all look. Amira chuckled as she looked up at the sky. Her long blonde hair was currently being held in a rather high ponytail, one side of it was braided back though. Not the traditional Elvish way of course, but it was easier this way.

"He'll show." She agreed as she smiled over at Gandalf. Her eyes scanned the area as they ventured but, the Shire was so peaceful. Darkness had yet to reach this land. Hopefully, it never did either. "Bifur! I'll take that bet!" She called loudly enough for him to hear. Thorin had looked over his shoulder and shook his head at them all.

"Wait! Wait!" Amira heard the voice before the others and she stopped her horse as she looked back behind them, a grin slipping onto her face as she watched Bilbo run towards them, the contract waving wildly behind him. "I signed it!" He says breathlessly as he proudly held the piece of paper up to Balin to look over.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said after examining the parchment with a pocket glass.

"Give him a pony." Thorin called from up front as he turned his own pony away and started to ride off again. From the expression that just appeared on Bilbo's face, Amira was to guess that he had never ridden one before.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I am sure I can keep up on foot. I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know, I even got as far as Frogmorton once- AGH!" Bilbo was abruptly cut off from his objection as Fili and Kili both reached down to grab him by his arms and help place him on the offered pony.

"See, not so bad." Amira smiled at him, making Bilbo look her like she was absurd. Chucking, she made her way away from the Hobbit and towards the front of the company to speak with Thorin.

"What is it?" He asked as she slowed next to him.

"I was going to scout ahead, we will be leaving the Shire soon." She said simply as she adjusted the bow slung over her shoulder. Her eyes met his, a frown tipped her lips at the look that he was directing her way.

"Why did you come? You have no reason to help us." Amira didn't let the underlying tone in his voice get to her. She knew that Thorin trusted her, to an extent, but she was still an elf.

"I have every reason to help you. You want to reclaim your home and I vowed to help in any way I can." She said simply, not looking his way. "These past 150 years have shown me many things. One of those things is that even the dwarves are worth protecting. You've been a friend to me for many years Thorin Oakenshield, I help my friends." Amira turned her head to catch his gaze, he let out a puff of hair and shook his head at her, although Amira could see a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on!" Gloin shouted from behind them. Looking behind her, she watched as small coins were thrown through the air to those who bet Bilbo would come. Raising her hand, she caught hers and winked at Thorin before pocketing the coin and nudging the side of her horse sides, making her ride out from the company.

Amira didn't go far, she stayed close to the company but still far enough away that they couldn't see her. Navi, her horse suddenly whinnied and stalled, making Amira go on alert as she looked around the area. Drawing her bow, she notched an arrow and let her eyes roam the surrounding area. Something was nearby, the same feeling she had back at the Hobbit's house. A slipping darkness. What was this?

"Amira? _Mani naa ta?"_ Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that the company was coming up on her. Gandalf and Thorin, both taking note of her drawn bow. ( _What is it?)_

Frowning, she turned away. "Nothing, all is clear." She called back to them as she slipped her arrow back into her quiver. She steered Navi to walk near Bilbo and Gandalf and easily followed them as they rode. Nightfall would soon be upon them and they would need to find a place to rest. It didn't take them long to find a small secluded area on-top of a cliff. Thorin called the company to make camp for the night and Amira slid off Navi, she smiled as she helped Bilbo get off his pony, the poor Hobbit was having some difficulty.

"Dori, Gloin, Nori, get a fire going." The dwarves set about doing that as Bombur gathered supplies enough to make everyone supper. Amira had slipped off to hunt some game to add to whatever the dwarves had brought along. She crouched behind a bush and notched an arrow, her keen eyesight easily landing on some rabbits that were nearby. She hated killing such defenseless, pure creatures. It was the way of the world though.

She returned later, carrying three hares and some fish back into the camp. Handing them off the Bombur, she walked away and stood on the edge of the make shift camp on the ledge. I could hear the others behind me talking, and of course smoking. Gandalf sat off near a tree as he smoked his pipe. She could feel Thorin behind her, off to her left some.

"Lady Amira." Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Bombur and took the bowl of rabbit stew he offered her. She learned a long time ago, to never refuse a meal prepared by the dwarf. Unless you really wanted to insult the man. Setting her bow on her shoulder, she sat down on a boulder and pulled out an apple to eat, setting the stew aside.

It was later into the night that she heard Bilbo get up, a sigh of frustration pouring from him. She had to bite her tongue to keep the smile from her face. One thing dwarves did well, was snore. Bombur was snoring loudly from where he lay, and it was no wonder the poor Hobbit couldn't sleep. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him take an apple and feed it to Myrtle. Looks like the Hobbit warmed up to her after all.

A shrill shriek split the night air and Amira was instantly was on her feet. Even in the darkness, Amira could see better than most. Her brows drew down as she tightened the hold on her bow string. The ones that made that sound were on the other side of the forest, not near them, but still out there.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked baffled as he ran back over to where everyone was.

"Orcs." Kili replied as he and Fili sat up. Another scream sounded, jerking Thorin from his sleep.

"Orcs?" Amira wasn't surprised that Bilbo had never heard of them. Those vile beasts never ventured close to the Shire.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili said.

Kili glance at his brother before looking up at Bilbo. "The strike in the wee small hours, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Now that was enough. "Fili, Kili, that's enough." Amira snapped as she tuned to give them a small glare as they started to chuckle to the other. They blinked at her, not expecting her to reprimand them.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin's voice was harsh as he sent a look to his two nephews. Kili looked down ashamed.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Amira watched Thorin walk off to the edge of the cliff, she could hear Fili and Kili sigh behind her as she both sulked. They were young, and it was true what Thorin spoke. They didn't know the vast harshness of the world.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Amira felt a pang in her chest. "But our enemy got there first." Balin said as he looked down at the younger brothers.

The battle to take back Moria, Amira knew it well. That battle happened about 9 years she had met the dwarves. Although, she didn't participate in that battle, she knew it well. It was after that, when Thorin and the dwarves that survived were wondering the wilderness, that she had led them to the Blue Mountains.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the vilest of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." Balin explained as the others slowly started to wake up from their sleep, each one turning to stare at Balin as he continued.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

The emotions pouring from the dwarf company was great. She could feel their awe and surprise, as they turned to stare at Thorin. Many of them didn't know this story. Amira caught Gandalf's eyes across the way and she smiled as she let her arrow find its home in her quiver.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned away from the cliff, to see the company awake and standing in awe, staring at him. He calmly walked back towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin replies, almost spitting out his answer in anger.

The looks Gandalf and Balin shared told a different story. Azog was not dead, he was in hiding. Waiting for his chance to strike once more. Only, the _when_ to that question was what the true prize. Turning away from the others, she went back to standing watch. Her eyes narrowed when movement caught her attention across the way.

Something was watching them, something that she could not see, but knew was there.

 **xXx**

For the next few weeks, we traveled with nothing really happening. All was silent and vaguely peaceful. That night however, a heavy air hung around the camp. Amira didn't ask what was on the dwarf's mind, she knew that they were all thinking about the mountain, and the deaths that accompanied that.

"Lady Amira?"

Turning away from here she was on watch, her gaze landed on Bilbo. The hobbit and her had many conversations over the past few weeks. He asked a lot of questions about her people, the elves. She more than happy to supply the answers to ease his curiosity.

"You said before that you're only half-elf?" She nodded at the question. "What's the other half?"

A slow smile slipped on her face and she was more than aware that the entire company was now looking at her. This was information none of them knew. Her eyes lifted, and she looked at Gandalf across the way. He nodded his head and she sat her bow down and turned to face them fully.

"I am half-elf and half-maiar." A few of the dwarf's eyes went to Gandalf, whilst poor Bilbo just looked confused.

"What's a Maiar?"

"A Maiar were nearly-primordial beings that descended into Arda to help the Valar first shape the world. Throughout the Ages they were re-incarnated as what you now as Istar, or wizards. "She explained slowly. "I am a descent of a very great and powerful one at that." Her blue eyes once again found where Gandalf was sitting. "Isn't that right…grandfather?"

"Gr-grandfather?" Bilbo asked flabbergasted as his jaw dropped some. The others in the company looked wide eyed between herself, and the now, chuckling wizard. "So, you're a wizard?"

"Half, my dear Bilbo." She said as she patted his shoulder and picked up her bow once more to take watch.

"So, you can do wizardry stuff too?" Kili was the one to ask the question and she just gave him a small smile over her shoulder as she winked. She could indeed. The traits she inherited were few and far in between, however she did not use it very often. She was trained in the art yes, but not at the same level or power as her forebears.

"So? How about family of your elf kin?" Bilbo asked it with so much curiosity, it was hard for Amira to not answer him. However, she did not.

"I have a sinking feeling, you'll find out soon Master Baggins." With that, she walked away from the camp to go scout the area once more. When she returned, everyone was fast asleep and snoring. Even Gandalf looked like he was in slumber, although his eyes were open.

Placing herself on the log she occupied earlier, Amira sighed as she looked up at the sky. The stars were veiled tonight, as they were for many nights now. Pulling her gaze away from the stars, she instead focused on the sounds in the darkness that surrounded her.

The next morning, they ate a quick breakfast and were off once more. They were passing into Arnor and it was already such a glum day. It had been raining and raining and raining. For hours now, the sky had opened and had all but drowned them in water. Amira had her hood up to shield what she could from the rain, but she didn't mind it so much. The rain brought with it life and refreshing water to the land. The dwarves obviously other ideas about it because they were grumbling about being soaked.

"Hey Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about thus deluge?" Dori called out loud enough for Gandalf to hear.

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain, until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said, his voice coming out gruffly, not even trying to hide his agitation. Dori's eyes looked to her and she shook her head.

"Don't look at me"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white." Gandalf explained. "Then there are the two blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He mules out as he thoughts for a moment. Amira couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Who's the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he… more like you?"

The laughter that spilled out of her mouth was barely contained as she covered her face with her hand. Gandalf turned to glare at her from the corner of his eye and she cleared her throat and put on a blank face, although her lips were twitching.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said as he glanced at her.

The forests in the east. Her face soured at the thoughts drifting through her head. The Mirkwood elves. Amira has walked Arda for a time now and she was to remember a lot of things. One of those things was that the elves of Mirkwood were…well, they were less civilized so to say then others. They stayed in their woods and didn't venture out of it. A few did, the messengers.

Amira had encountered them several times in her years. King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood, kept his people safe by keeping them in the woods. Her last meeting with the King was over a century ago, and something was telling her she may glimpse him again soon.

Although, she really wished she didn't.

At last the rain stopped and she could literally hear the dwarves sigh in relief. They traveled for a little while longer until they came upon a ruined, old farmhouse. She stayed on Navi as the dwarves climbed off their ponies and started to unpack their supplies.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin asked as he looked towards Thorin.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf said to Thorin, who looked up at him in disgust. Amira had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest and advice." Gandalf pushed.

"I do not need their advice!" Thorin dismissed harshly.

"Listen to him Thorin." Amira said as she made her way over. She had dismounted her horse as they talked. "Lord Elrond can help read the map."

Thorin turned to face her and her jaw locked at the look in the Dwarf Prince's eyes. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our scared halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father."

Amira's eyes darkened as she leveled Thorin with a withering look. She looked upon the dwarf as a friend but speaking of her kin in such a way. Luckily, Gandalf cut in before she could say something that could not be taken back.

"You are neither Thrain nor Thror. I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep."

Gandalf gave one last irritated look to Thorin before he stormed off, muttering about the stubbornness of dwarves. Feeling eyes on herself, she looked down at Thorin and met his look with one of her own. Without saying a wood, she turned on her heel and walked off into the trees. It would be smarter if she got some distance between her and Thorin.

That man's pride would be his downfall.

She wondered away from the company. There was no need for her to be so near, not at this moment. As she walked through the woods, she smiled as her hand ran over one of the trees. She supposed is was an Elf thing, loving to be surrounded by nature so. Finding a nice tree, she quickly climbed it. The branches were strong and easily accept her weight as the pushed to the very top. The top branches literally parted as she sat back against the trunk to gaze up at the night sky.

She knew she shouldn't be so upset with Thorin and his words. Over the years, she had grown to get sued to the hatred he held in his heart against her kind. In ways, his anger was justified. Where were the Elves when the dwarves needed them the most?

Not there.

The drift between dwarves and elves went back to the first age. Although, King Thranduil actions only deepened the scar. Now, the two could barely stand the other. There were a few, that wouldn't look at the world as others would. Amira was one of them. She was born in this age, and she was young compared to most, but she just didn't have the same heart.

Most likely since she wasn't a full Elf.

She roused from her thoughts as s hush fell over the forest. Sitting up, she looked around the area. What was that? Slipping from the trees branch, she made her way down and took off back towards the camp. When she arrived, no one was there. It was empty.

The sounds of shouting reached her sensitive ears and she crept her way over towards the sound. Glancing up to the trees, she jumped into one and drew closer to the sounds from up ahead. What she found, was not what she had expected.

There were the dwarves, and Bilbo. Half of them in sacks, laying near and tree. The other half were tied to a stick that was slowly being turned over a fire. Crouching low to the branch she was on, she narrowed her eyes at the ones that captured her friends.

Trolls.

Such mindless, dismal creatures.

Carefully and quietly, she slid an arrow from her quiver and lined it up at one of the trolls.

"-far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." The first trolls say.

Amira hesitated in her attack as Bilbo managed to get onto his feet, still in his sack. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yelled to the Hobbit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur yells at Dori.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning. "Bilbo blubbered, as his face scrunched in confusion on what to say. Her eyes were drawn to her left, to where the sun was staring to peak over. _Keep them talking._

"What about the seasoning?" One of the other trolls asks.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The dwarves all start to yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf? "The first troll asks.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk. "The second troll says, as he leans closer to Bilbo.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on"

"It's, uh-

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Now that, caused a ruckus. Her lips pulled into a smile at the reactions from the dwarves, part of her feeling sorry for the beating the Hobbit may get after this is all over.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"If I get you, you little-" Gloin shouted angrily

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin yells out as he points threateningly at Bilbo.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Hearing a sound rom below, Amira looked down to see Gandalf below her. He glanced up at her and nodded. "Keep them distracted." Smirking, she moved closer and drew her bow back. Bilbo got them to talk longer, making one of the trolls pick up Bombur, but he abruptly let him drop back onto the ground.

 _A little more._

Seeing her chance, she aimed her bow at the Troll closet to her and released her arrow, I whistled as it sailed through the air and found its mark. The horrible screeching noise the Troll made was grating as it fell on its back, its fingers clawing at its face. Her arrow was sticking from its eye socket.

"Who's there!" The first troll yelled out, as they turned to face her direction. Notching another arrow, she shot that Troll to. It howled as the arrow lodged into its shoulder. Her eyes widened when a giant rock was suddenly thrown in her general direction. Dropping from the tree, she skirted around the trees and let lose another arrow, this one planting itself under the arm of the third troll.

"Show yourself!"

Smirking, she stepped out of the tree line as she leveled her bow at the Trolls. The dwarves gasped in surprise at seeing her, looks of relief washing over their faces. She glanced down at Kili and Fili, as they both whispered her name. The second one was still whimpering as he stood up, holding onto his face. The other two growled down at her as they took a step towards her.

"I wouldn't do that." She warned.

"Kill her." As they took a step towards her, Gandalf appeared on top of large rock behind them.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him to?"

Gandalf lifted his staff and stuck he rock, making a part of it fall away and allowing the sun to poor into the area. She watched as the trolls all screamed as they turned into stone. Placing her arrow back in her quiver, she quickly made her way over the dwarves in the sacks and helped cut them out.

"Thank you, milady." Balin said as she helped him to his feet. Nodding to him, she moved to the next one and then the next. It took them a moment to get the ones off the fire spit, but after a few setbacks, everyone was well and accounted for.

"Amira!" Turning, she braced herself as Kili and Fili plowed into her, quite literally knocking her off her feet. "You saved us!"

"No, no, I am sure it was a joint effort." She said as they helped her to her feet. She nodded over to Gandalf, who was quietly talking to Thorin.

"Still, I never tire of seeing you fire those arrows of yours." Smiling at Kili, she leaned down to kiss his head. She was after-all the one that trained him in how to use a bow. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and moved off to inspect the now stone trolls. What were they doing so far south?

Apparently, Thorin and Gandalf has the same thought. She followed them as they sought out to look for a cave nearby that would allow the trolls to hide during daylight. One whiff of that stench and Amira chose to stay outside, as far away as this could get from that horrid stench. Valor, trolls were disgusting beings.

It didn't take long for Gandalf and the others to return from inside. A snapping of branches drew her attention and instantly she had an arrow notched in her bow.

"Gandalf! Thorin! Somethings coming!" She shouted over to them. The dwarves quickly moved together as they armed themselves for whatever was heading towards them. Her eyes widened at seeing a familiar face come sliding into the small clearing with them.

"Radagast! Radagast the brown. Ah, what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked as he sheathed his sword and walked towards the other wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." the man says to him.

"Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth to speak but shuts it. He opens his mouth again but closes it again. As if he has forgotten what he was about to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." We all watch as he curls up his tongue and looks down surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old. . ." Gandalf reaches up and pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "stick insect!"

Even they walked away from everyone, Amira could still hear what was being said. A sickness? Dol Guldur? A necromancer? Amira felt her blood run cold as the implications of what this could mean filled her mind. Suddenly, a howl sounded behind her and she whipped around to face the direction.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked as he stumbled back a few steps.

"That was no wolf." Amira said just as a Warg appeared over the hill, she released her arrow as it charged through them, the arrow piercing its skull as it fell dead at her feet. Another one appeared behind her and Kili shoots it, only for it to get back up and be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-scouts! Which means an Orc pack cannot be far behind?"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo's voice shook from fear as he asked the question.

Gandalf turned to stalk to towards Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin instantly said as he shook his head.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Amira supplied as she pulled another arrow of her quiver. This was not good. There was no way they could out run an Orc pack.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin states as he lifted his axe and turned around to face Thorin.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori shouted as he came running back over to us.

Radagast stepped forward. "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf says as he turned to face the other Wizard.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

* * *

 **Welp, there we go. Part of the mystery of Amira is unveiled. She is Gandalf's granddaughter and ...that will all be explained later. I have me plans.**

 **Thank you! for all the response I received from just the first chapter! You guys are amazing!**

 _ **Pallysdeeks:**_ **Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 _ **agent-jawa:**_ **I hope you find more interest as time goes on with this story. It is certainly going to be a doozy. Thank you for the review!**


	3. Rivendell

**Well then, I am quite pleased with getting this chapter out. The response from last chapter was great and I appreciate it all. I really, really, do.**

 **Now, i am no expert in Sindarin. A few phrases I can write from studying. Therefore,**

 _ **Italicized**_ words are them speaking in Evish.

 **Bold** will be dwarvish.

I do not own anything but my OC, Amira.

* * *

Amira really hated Wargs.

She ran in the back of the company as they ran across the plains. She could see Radagast in the distance, the old Wizard was smiling as he weaved and dodged the sword swipes and teeth. She smirked when he ducked under a large boulder, making a rider get knocked off their Warg.

Seeing them cross in front of our path, they quickly hid behind some rocks until Radagast led them away once more. Looking around the rock, she nodded to Gandalf that it was safe to continue.

"Come on!" Gandalf said as they took off yet again. They didn't make it very far before once more, the Wargs were able to be seen not far off. Ducking behind a rock, she peered around and glared over to where they are running across. Did they ever give up? Of course, not.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin said as he grabbed Ori and pulled the dwarf back, just in time too, seeing as how the Orc Pack cut across the valley in that direction.

"Let's go!" She half-shouted once the path cleared up.

"Where are you leading us?" Glancing behind her, she looked at Thorin and Gandalf. She knew exactly where they were. The hidden passage into Imladris was nearby and from the look on Gandalf's face, he wasn't going to share that information with Thorin just yet.

She could tell some of the dwarfs were starting to tire as they literally ran around in circles, trying to escape the pack. Hearing a howl, she silently cursed in Elvish.

"Hide!"

She smashed her back against the rock wall and listened as a scout and his Warg appeared above them on the rocks. She could hear him sniffing the air. Seeing Thorin's look, she nudges Kili, motioning to his bow with her head. Kili sighed as he reached back and grabbed an arrow. Nodding, she counted to three and together they pushed off the wall and spun around to shoot. Her arrow found its mark in the heart of the Orc as Kili fired at the Warg.

The Warg howled as it fell at their feet, wounded but still alive. The dwarves quickly kill the Warg, but unfortunately the howling it did drew the attention of the rest of the pack. They stopped chasing Radagast and were quickly heading their way.

"Run! Run!"

Amira stayed at the back of the group, she drew an arrow and shot one of the closest Wargs. Drawing another, she imbedded the next in the Orc's head. She heard someone shout her name and turned to see a Warg barreling towards Thorin, twisting her upper body she grabbed an arrow as she went and let it fly, watching as it sailed straight through the Wargs heart.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted, the dwarf was pointing to a troop of Orc's coming up to their left.

"This way! Quickly!"

Their running came to an abrupt halt as the Orc pack surrounded them on all sides. She backed up as her eyes narrowed on the pack. Looking behind her, she noticed to hidden path and ran towards it, only instead of sliding inside, she leapt over the rock and stood at the top.

Without hesitation, she began firing on the Wargs and their riders that got to close to the company. Hearing a noise behind her, she brought her arms around and shot, not even looking to see if she hit her target. Her aim was true.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked as he paused in his own shooting.

"He has abandoned us!"

Rolling her eyes, she shot the Warg closing in on Thorin.

"Get inside! Quickly!" She shouted out to the dwarves, causing them to glance at her in confusion. Gandalf chose that moment to pop back up to be seen by the company. She continued firing as the dwarves all ran and slid into the passage way.

"Kili!" He looked over his shoulder at her shout. "RUN!"

As the dwarf turned to run, an arrow whizzed past his head, imbedding in the scout that had crept behind him. Once Kili and Thorin slid into the passage, Amira was going to join them but paused when the sound of thundering hooves reached her ears. Looking to her right, a wide smile split her face as seeing who was riding their way. Elves, not just any elves either.

Taking off running, she leapt off the boulder and went into a roll, coming onto her feet she shot a Warg that was coming upon one of the elven warriors. As the Elf turned to look at her, a smile appeared on the ellons face, when he recognized who she was.

It didn't take long before the Wargs were either dead or had fled. She stood where she was, placing her bow on her back as a horse trotted up to her. Tilting her head back, she smiled warmly up at the elf on top.

" _Mae govannen, Heruamin."_ She bowed, placing her hand over her heart. Straightening back up, she met the eyes of her uncle. "Hello Uncle."

" _Mae govannen._ What are you doing out here?" Lord Elrond asked as he peered down at his niece. Amira glanced behind her at the secret passage before looking back up at him, a secret smile on her face.

"I'm sure you'll find out very soon." Elrond raised an eyebrow at her, he glanced at the passage as well before shouting a command to one of the riders behind him.

Amira turned as a horse stopped next to her and accepted the hand that was offered to her as the _ellon_ pulled her up behind him. " _Leave it to you to get into trouble."_

" _Not nearly as much you do, that I am sure."_ She replied in Elvish, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt the elf chuckle and looked up to see him looking at her over his shoulder. " _You and your brother both, my dear Elladan."_

Her cousin smirked as they rode after Elrond. She cast her gaze around them and smiled as they rode toward Imladris. It had been a few years since she had last been to her home here and it was say to safe that she was beyond overjoyed at once again being within these lands.

The riders rode down the walkway and Amira looked over Elladan's shoulder to see the company up ahead. Elladan slowed his horse down as the others rode past them and started to circle the dwarves. Rolling her eyes, she sighed as Elrond desperate to approach Gandalf.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf bows gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?"_

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."_

Elrond dismounts from his horse, and moves to hug Gandalf, an act that had Amira smiling ear to ear for. She patted Elladan's shoulder and moved to dismount his horse, Elladan held her hand in his assistance.

"Strange for Orcs To crept so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond said as he held up the Orc blade and passed it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said quietly as he nodded his head.

Amira watched as Thorin stepped forward, making Lord Elrond look down at him. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Amira bristled, as did the other Elves at Thorin's obvious disdain and lack of respect towards Lord Elrond.

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said, ignoring the tone of the dwarf.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

That was it, stepping forward she pushed past a few horses and came out to stand behind the dwarves, although none of them noticed her yet. Her gaze snapped to Lord Elrond, to find him staring at Thorin. The Elven Lord ignored the insult and spoke.

" _Nartho I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin."_

 _"_ What is he saying? Does offer us insult?" Gloin asked as he glared up at Lord Elrond.

"No, he is offering you food." She said, making the dwarves whirl around to face her. Smiles appeared on most of their faces and she patted Kili and Fili's heads as they both hugged her. The dwarves conversed with each other for a moment, regarding the prospect of food.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

As the company moved off, she stayed put for a moment. _"Go get cleaned up, I know a few who have missed you."_ Elrond spoke to her. Bowing her head, she moved in the other direction of the company and walked the familiar halls of her uncle's house. It didn't take her long to come to the door of her quarters. Pushing it open, she smiled at seeing everything just as it was before.

She made quick work of removing her bow and quiver, along with her other weapons. Her bathing quarters were attached to her room and she sighed happily as she peered at the marble white bath. As much as she loved the wild, she has missed the use of a bath.

She sat in her water longer than she should have, but once done, she felt so much better. As she was drying, a knock sounded on her door and an _ellath_ came inside far enough to tell her that her uncle was requesting her presence at dinner later. She got dressed in a dark blue dress and braided the top part of her hair back, letting the bottom half tumble down her shoulders. Once satisfied, Amira quickly made her way out of her quarters.

As she walked, she let her hands run over the walls. How she missed this place.

"Amira!"

Hearing her name, she turned to see a young black-haired boy running towards her.

"Estel!"

Bending down, she hugged the young boy close to her chest. Pulling away, she smiled as she moved some of his hair from his face to consider his grey eyes. He had grown since she had last seen him.

"Where've you been? You've been gone so long _muinthel."_ Estel asked as he pulled away from her. Amira merely smiled at him.

 _"_ I am sorry, I promise though, I will come and see you goodnight, and tell you all about my travels." She promised, to which he beamed at. She kissed his brow and stood up, allowing Estel to run back to the Elf that was watching him.

Turning away, she quickly made her way towards where Elrond had set up dinner for the dwarves. She had met Gandalf and Lord Elrond in route and she silently took her uncle's offered arm as they walked towards the company.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said as he followed them up the steps. Lord Elrond glanced at him, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you never are." He said with hidden mirth in his eyes and voice, Amira chuckled at this and patted her grandfather's arm as she moved to take her seat on the other side of him. Kili moved from where he was sitting to come stand next to her and after a moment of him staring, she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"I keep forgetting how beautiful you are **namad."** Kili said he kissed her hand. Fili mirrored his brother's words by nodding in agreement.

"Hush now **nadadith.** " She smiled at him. The two brothers always called her their sister, they looked up to her as such and that was okay with Amira. Even though they were of different race, these two were like her brothers, same as her Elvish brothers were.

She listening to the dwarves complain about not having any meat, and she could not hide her laughter. Her attention was drawn to Lord Elrond as he looked over the sword Thorin found in the troll hoard.

 **"** This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond says as he handed Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepted it with a nod. At last some respect. Elrond then examines Gandalf's sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. . ." His voice fades as thoughts bear their ugly heads. Amira noticed Bilbo pulling his sword out and looking at it.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin says from next to him.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asks.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really."

With a huff, Bilbo put his sword down and looked away.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked as he gave Glamdring back to Gandalf.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf replied as he put his new sword away.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

At the question, a hush fell over the table and Amira turned to catch her uncle's gaze. She bowed her head at his unspoken question. It was not her place to say. Thorin glared at Gandalf for a moment before excusing himself from the table and walking away a bit.

"13 dwarves and a halfling, strange traveling companions Gandalf." Elrond stated as he sipped his wine. "Plus, my niece it seems."

"Niece?" The question came from Bilbo.

"Yes, Master Hobbit, I am Lord Elrond's niece." Amira said as she winked at him. The dwarves in the company that did not know this, were staring at her with wide eyes.

"So, you are a true Lady." The Hobbit said in amazement. Amira frowned at him. Not in the slightest.

"I am Amira, and nothing more." That statement brought a frown upon Elrond's face, as well as Gandalf's but she didn't say anything else. The sound a flute met her ears and she looked up to see one of the _elleth's_ playing behind them, as well as someone else taking up the harp. It has been so long since she had played.

"Change the tune, why don't you. I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori suddenly says loudly as he looks back at the _elleth_ playing the harp.

Amira frowned at them. Bofur jumped up onto a plinth and began singing. She ducked under a flying piece of food and sighed at the dwarf's behavior. She could tell from Elrond's alarmed expression, he was thinking the same thing. Dwarves and their uncleanliness. She grimaced as a piece of food almost hit Lindir from where he was standing.

Standing from her seat, she walked over to harp and asked she could play. The _elleth_ smiled and graciously let her take over. Sitting on the stool, she ran her fingers over the strings and slowly started to pluck a song. The music made the dwarves hush as they all turned to stare at her. The other elves joined in with their instruments after a moment. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and began singing.

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

 _When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_

 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

 _Until you come and sit awhile with me._

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be._

Her eyes opened to find everyone literally staring at her. Kili and Fili had moved to sit a few feet away with her, along with Bilbo. Gandalf was smiling at her, he and Elrond sharing a look as she continued. Her voice raising as she sang a song, she once heard her mother sing to her, so long ago.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains._

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be._

She smiled as the music swelled. Some of the dwarves had tears in their eyes are they listened to her. As the music hit its peak, the other Elves that knew the song joined her in song. Their combined voices cresting over the dining pavilion and carrying out over Imladris.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be._

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up to more than I can be_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be._

The clapping from the dwarves made her smile as she thanked the _elleth_ for letting her play. Moving away from the harp, she was instantly pulled into an embrace by someone. She knew it was, just by the smell that hit her nose and strong arms wrapped around her frame.

 _"It's been so long since I've heard such a sweet melody."_ She pulled away and smiled up at her cousin, Elrohir. When did he get here? Elrond smiled at her before looking back at Gandalf and rising from his seat.

" _Let us go into council. I am intrigued in your journey._ " With that, she watched as they all let, leaving herself, her cousin, and dwarves still sitting there as they talked.

"Will you sing again?" The question came from Nori. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Later, for now, I have something to attend to. Please finish eating." She gave them once last smile before moving off with Elrohir following her. She took his offered arm and let her cousin lead her throughout the beauty that was Imladris. She was so lost in her thoughts she hardly noticed her cousin speaking to her.

" _Lle tyava quel?"_ They had stopped walking now, with Elrohir gazing down at her in worry.

 _"_ Sorry, I guess I slipped into a daze there for a moment." She felt someone come upon her other side and looked up to see Elladan joining them. The two brothers and she talked as they walked throughout the house. They filled her in on everything that was happening with the guard, with their lives and such. She asked where Arwen was and was surprised to hear that she had traveled to Lothlórien to be with the Elves there for a while.

"Glorfindel has been training Elves from Lothlórien and Mirkwood. Can you believe that?" Elladan chuckled at the thought. Amira just frowned at the thought. She felt sorry for those under his tutelage. That Elf was relentless and would work you to your weary bones. Amira would know, for he was her mentor for many years.

She hardly noticed the twins leading towards where Elrond and the others were waiting. She stood near the back as Gandalf tried to persuade Thorin to let Elrond read the map.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!" Gandalf said as he stared down at Thorin.

The Dwarf Prince sighed and reluctantly handed the map to Lord Elrond. Balin, of course, tried to stop him, but Amira put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. With a sigh, Balin stepped back and we watched as Elrond examined the map.

"Erebor? What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf said as he cut Thorin off from speaking. Elrond turned away from them and moved to look at the map.

" _Cirth Ithil."_

 _"_ Moon runes, an easy thing to miss." Gandalf said as if he just discovered something.

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond said as he looked over the map.

"Can you read them?"

….

She followed behind the party as they came to one of the hidden cliff-sides. The sound of water beating down around them was overpowering, seeing as how the open space was surrounded by waterfalls. She stayed near the entrance as Elrond spoke of when they runes on the map were written.

"-It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Amira looked up as the clouds moved away to show the moon overhead.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond reads.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained to the Hobbit as Elrond turns away from the crystalline. His eyes met hers and she tilted her head as the dwarves continued to talk.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin says worriedly.

"We still have time." Balin said as he moved forward.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks.

"To find the entrance. We must be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin replies.

A sheepish smile slipped onto Amira's face as Elrond's face turned to one of understanding. "So, this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin asked, sounding irritated.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond said as he eyed Thorin, coming him the map back. Amira took a few steps forward and frowned.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked as he look at Elrond in confusion.

"You are not the only guardian to sand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond stated before turning to walk away, Amira quickly followed him away from the others. "You knew that this was their purpose."

It wasn't a question, but Amira found herself answering it anyways. "I did. Gandalf asked me to accompany them." She explained as she followed her uncle throughout the house and towards his study. It was only when they were once inside did Elrond turn to look at her.

"I cannot allow it."

"You can't stop them uncle. If it's one thing I have learned from my time with the dwarves' it's that they are incredibly stubborn." She didn't why she was even thinking of arguing with her uncle. The man barely budged an inch once he made up his mind.

"It is too dangerous. The dragon is too dangerous." Amira moved towards him and took his hands in her own.

" _Boe annin mened."_ She whispered softly." I have seen it _ada."_ Elrond was her uncle yes, but at times like this, he was more a father to her than anything.

"You've had visions?" At her nod, he sighed and raised his hand to rest against her cheek. "Tell me about them."

"It's always the same, as of late. Fire, smoke and death. Thorin will reclaim the mountain, but at a very dire cost." She said, her eyes glazing over as spoke. "A battle, five armies. Man, Elf, Dwarf, Goblin and Orc. _No dirweg!"_ Her eyes blinked as she came back into focus to see Elrond looking down at her in worry.

"Do not let your mind be troubled by these dreams of late. Go and rest, we will speak more tomorrow." She bowed her head to him and let his study, making her way to her room. She paused however, when she remembered a promise she made earlier. Changing direction, she walked towards the other side of the rooms until she came upon the one she sought. Knocking softly, she only had to wait a few moments before she creaked open and she smiled down at Estel.

"You came!"

"Of course, I did, I made a promise, didn't I?" She let her pull him inside his room and sat down in one on the chairs beside his bed. She used to do this all the time before she left. She'd read him stories from a book or tell him of her own adventures outside Rivendell. When Estel was first brought to Rivendell by Elladan and Elrohir when he was just a young babe of three years old. Amira had taken an instant attachment to the child and he to her. Elrond raised Estel as his own and now, Amira found the young lost heir of Isildur, to have become a younger brother. One she vowed to always protect.

"Tell me about your adventures in Lothlórien. _Ada_ said that that was where you went when you left."

"Aye, it was." She smiled as she started to speak of the forest of such an enchanting place. She talked until Estel grew to weary to keep his eyes open any longer and ended up falling asleep. Standing from her spot she moved to cover him and leaned down to kiss his brow.

" _Losto vae."_

Turning away, she swept out of his room and made her way to her own. She sat on her balcony and gazed up at the night sky. Pulling a piece of paper and a black piece of charcoal from besides, she let her hand glide across the page as she drew an image that was seared into her brain.

Looking down at the drawing she sighed. Intense eyes stared back at her. Eyes that were surrounded by think, full eyelashes. High cheek bones and flawless skin. Familiar elven braids on either side of his head. She frowned as she added more detail to the eyes, eyes that she knew she'd one day be considering.

"Very soon indeed."

* * *

 **Later, I will come back to Rivendell and all these characters shall be brought to live far more than what they are now.**

 **I know that song has nothing to do with LOTR, but as I was sitting here listening to it. I just had the thought of putting it in. _Raise me up_ by _Celtic Women._ I love their version.**

 **Translations:**

" _Mae govannen, Heruamin"_ **Well met, my lord.**

 _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_? - **My friend! Where have you been**?

 _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui_. - **We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.**

 _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_ \- **Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.**

 _muinthel-_ **Sister**

 **namad-** _sister_

 **nadadith-** _younger brother_

 _Lle tyava quel?-_ **Are you well?**

 _Boe annin mened-_ **I must go.**

 _ada-_ **daddy**

 _Losto vae-_ **Sleep well**

 **Some of these I will not translate again. They are used frequently.**

 **More of the mystery solved it seems. I do hope you all like this one. The next chapter will pick up on the next day of this tale. Amira, as you can see, has the gift of foresight. In some ways.**

 **pallydeeks:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. Kili and Amira are definitely come close. AS the story progresses, you are going to find their bond to very deep.

 **ro781272:** I think I answered all your questions in PM. Again, thank you for the review.

 **Totidem Verbis:** Oh, how I love to see your reviews my friends. They are so very cherished. Amira has a rocky relationship with Thorin, she respects him but also feels like sticking an arrow in his gob with his disrespect. Thank you so much for you reviews!


	4. Thunder Battle and Falling

**Merry Christmas to you all! OR Happy Holidays. I wanted to finish this one and get it out as a little present to those who are reading this. Thank you! All of you! The responses have been amazing and I couldn't be more happy!**

 _Italicized_ is Elvish

 **Bold** is dwarvish

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Amira spent the better part of the next day with Estel and the twins. The dwarfs weren't leaving Imladris just yet, mainly because the Elves weren't allowing it. They were constantly being watched and Amira knew why.

Her uncle did not approve of this quest.

"You really fought against 3 trolls?"

Amira was brought from her thoughts at Estel's question. She looked down at the young Prince and smiled. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look as they chuckled from where they sat. The four of them were currently sitting in the garden, Estel was leaning against her, whilst the twins sat near, both leaning against a tree.

"I only offered a distraction, whilst Mithrandir did all the real magic." Amira said as she continued to draw. She was drawing the trolls, once they turned into stone. Estel's eyes watched as her fingers moved across the parchment, each stroke creating more and more magic to the page.

"Can you do magic Amira?" Estel asked as he leaned his head back to look up at her. Amira met his gaze and smiled down at him.

"A little." She admitted softly.

"Can you show me?" Estel sat up and turned around to face her, his face bright with excitement. Amira stared at him for a moment.

"I'm afraid the magic doesn't work like that dear." His face fell, and Amira reached up to move some of his hair out of his face. "Maybe one day, you'll see." A voice called from a far and Amira looked over in that direction. "It seems Lady Ferina is looking for you, off you go, it's time for your studies." Amira said as she stood up and pulled Estel to his feet.

"Can I keep this?" He was holding the picture of the trolls. Nodding, Amira's smile widened as Estel bounced on his feet before taking off to find his teacher. Elladan and Elrohir came to stand on either side of her and she sighed as she turned to look at them.

"He looks up to you a lot, dear cousin." Elladan said as he grinned at Amira.

"Does he?"

"Don't play coy. It is not fitting for a lady." Elrohir chided, making Amira roll her eyes. "We shall go now, _ada_ wanted us to go hunting for some game. Apparently, the dwarves have all but pillaged our kitchens dry."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Amira laughed softly as she placed her hand over her heart, the brothers mirroring her before they vanished, leaving her to her thoughts. Sitting back down against the tree, Amira picked up her discarded charcoal and started to draw once more. She hummed lightly to herself as her hand glided across the pages.

It was a while later when she placed the charcoal down and stood, the sun was high in the sky by now, signaling it was past 1 in the afternoon, meaning she missed lunch with the company. Leaving the garden, she aimlessly made her way throughout the house. Pausing in her walk, she looked out over the balcony to see Bilbo standing by a pavilion, he was gazing around the area in amazement. Turning, she walked down the steps and approached him.

"Master Baggins?" The Hobbit jumped and turned to look at her.

"Oh, Lady Amira, we haven't seen you all day, we were beginning to worry." She nodded and pulled a piece of paper from her book.

"Sorry about that, I spent the day with my cousins." She explained as she held the piece of parchment up. "Here, this is for you." She held it out to him. Amira watched as Bilbo blinked at her and looked at the piece of paper in her hands. Hesitantly, he reached up and took it from her, letting his eye rake over the picture drawn upon it.

"My lady, this is- this is amazing. Thank you." She smiled down at him. The picture was of the Hobbit himself, she found herself drawing him earlier and it was only right he have it.

"You are most welcome." She gave him a small bow and was going to say something else when a loud splash caught her attention. Frowning, she took a few steps forward and looked out towards the fountains. Her eyes widened as a gasp left her at the sight before her. Turning away, she placed a hand over her reddening face. Bilbo moved around to see what the matter was and peered at where she was just looking.

"You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled as he watched the dwarves splash and jump around in the fountains. Naked, hairy dwarves. He glanced up at Amira, who had her eyes closed in a grimace. That was sight that world forever be branded into her mind.

"Excuse me." She moved away from him and all but fled inside the house.

….

Later, after she had sought out Glorfindel and all but begged the Elf to train with her for a while, she needed a distraction to forget those unsavory sights. The Elf had readily accepted, and she spent the last five hours thoroughly getting her fill of new bruises and whatnot. Glorfindel was ruthless!

After dinner, Amira had taken a nightly walk to get away from the loudness of the dwarves. They were a little too rowdy for her now. She was standing on one of the higher levels when the voices of her uncle and grandfather reached her sensitive ears.

"Of course, I was going to tell you." Gandalf said to Lord Elrond as they walked up some steps and across a bridge. "I was waiting for this chance, and really I- I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" Elrond asked. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if you plan should fail? If you wake the beast?"

Glancing down, she noticed Bilbo and Thorin on the balcony underneath her own. So, they heard their loud voices as well.

"But if we succeed! If the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf argued back.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond said as he stared at Gandalf. Amira placed her hands on the balcony. It is as she feared. The Elves were going to stop them.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?" Gandalf asked as he stepped closer to Elrond. "Amira can see the truth in this."

"The fact that you would even allow her on such a dangerous quest, does not sit well with me." Elrond's voice has taken a darker tone, making Gandalf frown.

"She is stronger than you give her credit for _mellonnen."_ Gandalf said with a knowing look in his eyes.

Elrond turned away and started to walk again. "Have you forgotten, a string of madness runs deep in the that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Turning away, she moved away from the balcony. She had heard enough. Even after pleading her case to her uncle, he still did not approve of her going on this journey, and now she was sure that her uncle was going to stop them from leaving Rivendell. She made her way to where the dwarves resting. Kili looked up as she approached, and he stood as she smiled over at him.

"Amira, where've you been?" The others turned to look at her and she just smiled as she moved to sit on a stone bench. Kili sat next to her and she took his hand as she looked at all of them.

"Sorry for being gone. Being back in Imladris, I had duties to attend to." She explained softly as she squeezed Kili's hand. Taking it away she started to speak in Khuzdul to the dwarves. She explained that they were being watched by the Elves and that they did not approve of their quest. A few of the dwarves moved to open their mouths and she quickly shushed them. She looked up as Thorin and Bilbo joined them.

" **So, what do we do?"** Bifur asked from where he was sitting.

" **Gandalf has told his plan, we are to leave at first light. He will stay and keep the Elves distracted so we can sneak out."** Amira explained quickly.

" **Will that work?"** Fili asked looking uncertain.

" **I am also going to remain behind for a bit, that way I can help with the distraction. I am going to meet up with you all outside the valley."** That made several of them frown. Poor Bilbo was looking at all of them confusion written all over his face.

" **I don't like that idea."** Kili rejected.

 **"We must trust her."** Balin said from where he was sitting. Thorin looked at him before looking back at her.

" **Do not worry. I will slip away the first chance I get. Now, get some rest."** She patted Kili's arm and went to stand up but was stopped by Ori.

"Will you sing to us? It may help us rest."

She smiled and sat back down. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything, as long as your lovely voice graces us with its beauty." She knew the perfect song!

She waited until everyone was situated before she slowly started to hum.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over Durin's son._

The smiles she received was all she need to continue. Her gaze stayed transfixed on the flames of the fire the dwarves had built as she sang. Dwalin, Bifur, Fili and Kili all started to clap, snap and drum to the beat of the music. No doubt the whole house could now hear them.

 _If this is to end in fire_

 _Then we should all burn together_

 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

 _Calling out for the rope, stand by and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side, high._

 _And if we should die tonight_

 _Then we should all die together_

 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

 _Calling out for the rope_

 _Prepare as we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

As the dwarves all moved to get more comfortable, she stood up and walked over to the balcony edge as she continued to lift her voice. She was going to see this quest till the end. No matter what, she would help the dwarves reclaim their home. She felt someone join her and smiled down at Kili, who came to join her. His voice joined hers, along with a few of the others.

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

The fire burned brighter as sparks flew up and into the night sky. The Elves of Imladris looked towards where the melancholy song was coming from. What a way to end the day and start the night.

…..

As soon as the first light of the morning peaked over the mountains, Amira watched from her window as the dwarves snuck out of Rivendell. She moved away and walked out into the halls, the more Elves that seen her the better. She had no idea where Gandalf and her Uncle were, but that mattered not.

" _Amira, my dear, you are up to more mischief?"_

Amira stopped walking as a voice slithered through her mind. Lady Galadriel? How was that possible? Unless she was here. Her steps quickened as she moved towards the east part of the house. That was the direction Gandalf and Lord Elrond had taken last night. Running up some steps, she turned a few corners and ran down a small hallway. Her pace increased as she ran up the small spiral staircase to one of the many open pavilions.

Coming to a stop, she froze as her gaze fell on the four occupants in front of her. Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Saruman and Lady Galadriel paused in their conversation as they turned to face her. Obviously, they were in council meeting, but Amira didn't have the heart to care now.

"Is there a problem my dear?" Gandalf's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she tore her eyes away from Galadriel to look at her grandfather. There was a hidden question in his words and she quickly shook her head.

"No, _goheno nin. I did not mean to interrupt."_ She bowed to them and quickly turned to flee the scene. She needed to go, now. If Lady Galadriel and Saruman were here, the chances of them getting out of the valley were slim. Unless.

" _The secret passage, under the west wing. Fifteen minutes my dear."_

She smiled at hearing Lady Galadriel's voice in her head. So, her lady approved. That's all she needed. She hurried towards her room and gathered her things. She took the dark blue dress off and pulled on some dark leggings and a silvery blue tunic. Over that she slipped on a black vest that tied around her waist, the back hanging past her hips. Her boots were next, as was the arm guards she pulled on. She fastened her twin blades to her back and her dagger to her hip. Making sure her quiver was full of arrows, she slung it and her bow over her shoulder and secured the straps over her chest.

 _Six minutes._

Opening her door, she peaked out and looked down the hallways. Seeing no one, she slipped out and made her way toward the secret passage. It led out to the river, and from there, up the side of the hills to top of the mountain. That was where she was to meet the others.

The sound of hurried footsteps reached her ears and she ducked behind a pillar to watch Elves run past in a frenzy. So, they were aware. Slipping from her hiding spot, she made her way towards her destination.

"Lady Amira." Oh shoot. Turning around, she came face to face with Glorfindel. The Elf took one look at her ensemble and shook his head. To her surprise, her mentor turned his back to her and motioned for her to continue.

" _Hannon le."_

It didn't take her long to get to the passage way and slip inside, she made her way down the many staircases and broke out into the morning daylight. The river lay just before her and Amira couldn't stop herself from looking over her shoulder at her home one last time. She had no idea if this was to be the last time she sat eyes on it or not.

Not wanting to let such thoughts invade her mind, she turned away and hastily made her way down the river and towards the hidden mountain pass. She could hear the frantic calls of Elves behind her as they came to realize she was gone as well.

 _"Be safe child."_

 _"Yes, my Lady."_

With that, she crested the top of the mountain and effortlessly made her way down towards the other side of the valley. Once she reached the bottom, she frowned when she seen not a single dwarf or Hobbit at the bottom of the mountain. That reckless fool, he really went on without her or Gandalf. Having no other choice, her eyes scanned the grounds and she easily caught their tracks. Her gaze flickered throughout the trees.

For days she tracked them, it was quite easy to catch up with them. Being an Elf, she did not tire as easily as the others. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to even show herself to them. Instead, she stayed far enough away that they would not know of her presence, but close enough that I they needed her she was there. Days turned to weeks, and Amira sighed as she stood on top of a mountain stone. They were passing over the Misty Mountains now, the company was ahead of her.

She let her keen eyes look behind her, they narrowed as they caught sight of the Orcs pursuing them. Azog. They were still a day behind the others but, they would soon catch up. She smiled when another caught her vision, finally, he was catching up to them. Notching an arrow, she wrapped something around it and fired. It sailed through the air and embedded itself in a tree, a tree he would pass soon enough. Turning away, she jumped from her post and went to follow the dwarves.

As night set in, so did the rain. Drawing her hood up, she blinked the rain from her eyes and peered out into the darkness. The company was just ahead and- her eyes snapped upward as a giant rock came sailing through the air to smash into a stone giant, that was so dangerously close to her.

They had walked into a thunder battle!

She knew the tales of the great Stone Giants and one thing you do not do, is get between their battles. The screams of the dwarves drew her attention and she gasped at the sight. They were standing on a ledge, that was the knees of another Giant.

As the things, head was knocked off, she took off running. She was mindful to watch the slippery slopes of the rock as she watched the knee that housed Bilbo and Fili slam into the mountain side. She didn't allow herself a breath of relief when the stone Giant fell away, to show the others were unarmed. Her gaze was trained on Bilbo, who was holding onto the edge of the cliff side.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver, she tied her elvish rope to it and fired as she jumped off the side of the mountain. It imbedded itself in the wall above the dwarf's head, drawing their attention upward. Thorin took the chance to jump down and grab Bilbo, tossing him up to the Bifur and Nori.

"Amira!" Kili shouted as she swung around the cliff side. Holding tight to the rope, her feet hit the rock edge next to Thorin and she reached over and grabbed him around his middle, just as his fingers slipped and he began to fall. Using her strength, she hauled him up for Dwalin to grab him. "Grab my hand!" She looked up to Kili and reached out, her hand grasping his just as the arrow broke free of the mountain side. The dwarf pulled her up and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Thank you, my Lady." Thorin's voice caught her attention and she looked up at him nodding.

"You are most welcome." Kili helped her to her feet and she have him a thankful smile. That was the first time she ever did that and was probably not going to be the last.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said though as he looked towards Bilbo.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Amira frowned at Thorin's words and was about to take a step when the rock ledge underneath her gave way. A scream tore from her throat as she fell backwards, Kili's hand latched out to grab her as she now dangled once more over the mountain.

"Amira! Hold on!" Fili shouted as he laid down next to her bother to try and grab her. Amira's eyes watched as the rock began to crumble where the dwarves lay, if they continued to try and hold her. They would all fall. The other dwarves were shouting as she reached up grasped both their hands in her own.

"Let me go!"

"What? Are you mad? No!" Kili argued as he braced his other hand against the crumbling rock.

"The ledge is giving away! If you don't let go, we will all fall to our deaths!" She shouted over the rain.

"Amira, hold on!" Bilbo shouted as he looked over the ledge at them. Amira smiled up at the brothers faces. It slipped away as the rock underneath them gave way and they both tipped over the ledge, Bofur and Ori grabbed hold of their jackets to try and keep them up, but it was no use the ledge was giving away.

" **Men lananubukhs me,** my dear **nadad's."** With that, she pried their fingers from her arm and let herself fall. The twin looks of horrors on their faces as well as them both shouting her name, was the last she seen and heard before her body hit something that felt like stone and she lost consciousness soon after.

 **XxXx**

The company stared shell shocked as they watched Amira fall. Kili and Fili were pulled away from the ledge as it crumbled beneath them. Both dwarfs sat in stunned silence as they stared into the icky blackness. How could they just let her fall like that?

"We need to find shelter, come on." Thorin instructed, getting mixed looks from the dwarves. He walked over to where his nephews were sitting and hauled them both to their feet. "Come, both of you." Silently, they obeyed their uncle and followed him to the cave that was nearby.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin states as he and Thorin interned first.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin complained, Dwalin nodded and searched the back of the cave with a lantern.

"There's nothing here." He called out, allowing the others to enter the cave and get out of the rain.

Gloin drops a bundle of dry wood on the floor and rubs his hands as he knelt next to them. "Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin ordered as he looked at the solemn group. Kili and Fili were already sitting with their backs against the cave wall. Neither one offered any words as they stared at nothing.

Balin turns to Thorin. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. "Thorin commented softly. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Thorin looked over the company as they all settle down for the night. Most of them had their fronts facing the walls as they tried in vain to go to sleep. Hearing a sound, Thorin looked towards his nephews and his heart almost breaks at the sight. They both had silent tears running down their faces as the whispered to each other. He knew the two of them had looked up to the Elf like she was their own sister. Amira had been there when they were both born and throughout the years, she was in and out of their lives constantly.

How was he to explain this to the wizard?

Hours later, Bilbo gets up and makes his way out of the cave. He stayed silent as to not wake the sleeping dwarves.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur ask as he gets up from where he is sitting.

Bilbo stops and turned to look back at the dwarf. "Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, your part of the Company. You're one of us." Bofur argued slightly.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I mean, I just watched Amira fall to her death and." He paused as he looked out into the stormy night. "Besides, I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Thorin's eyes opened as he looked towards the wall, he listened to their conversation silently.

"You're just homesick; I understand." Bifur said as he stared at the Hobbit. "As for Lady Amira- "He had no words.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - your dwarves. You're used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo said, his face fell at the look that crossed over Bofur's face. "I am sorry, I didn't. . ."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled as he placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder; as the Hobbit turned away, something caught the dwarf's attention.

"What's that?" Bilbo looked down at his sword and pulled it from its sheath a little and see it's glowing bright blue.

Thorin raises his head as the sounds of rumbling and creaking wood reached his ears. Looking down his eyes widened as cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin suddenly yells, before the floor opens from underneath them, causing everyone to fall into the depths below.

* * *

The song is _I see Fire_ by _Ed Sheeran._

 **Translations:**

 _Goheno nin-_ Forgive me

 _Hannon le-_ Thank you

 **Men lananubukhs me-** I love you

Well, there we go! I do hope you all enjoyed that! Amira falling was not what i was planning, but my fingers wanted to write their thing and sooooo, there it is.

 **pallydeeks: I am glad you like it! Thank you for your review!**

 **ro781727: I do hope your question was answered in this chapter. She knows them well enough, the only one she is not close to is Saruman. Thank you for your review!**


	5. Of Riddles and Goblins

**You would think that just following the dialogue and actions from watching scenes from the movie and reading the book, it would be easy to write this part. Yet, this took longer than I thought. Soooo, as I was reading over scenes in the Book, I came to the conclusion that I like the dialogue from the movies better than the Book's. Especially in LOTR with Legolas. When they go Lothlórien and he whines like a child about being blindfolded. Yeahhh, I don't The whinyness of that part. However, when I get to that scene...in the second part of this story. I am soooo putting my own spin to it all. Gonna be so much fun.**

 **Who's all your favorite characters?**

 **Mine, are Kili, Legolas and Haldir. I LOVE that Marchwarden!**

 **Sadly, Amira does not make an appearance in this chapter. I will not be able to tell ANYONE when she'll pop up again, that shall be a surprise. Although I already have the scene written! Actually, I have the next two chapters written, just waited for a bit to post this one and then I won't post again till the weekend. I have a four day weekend coming, (the evil witch I work for is actually giving me two days off), so lots of writing going to be happening.**

 **Also noticed the activity really diminished the last two chapters. A lot of readers I see, and I thank you all for that, but please don't keep your thoughts to yourself!**

 **Discalimer: I own nothing! Only Amira.**

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin shouts as he tried to stand up.

Everyone stirred from their slumber and moved to get up, but the floor of the cave collapses downwards. The entire Company falls down a chute, sliding throughout a very long and bumpy tunnel; to land in a giant metal cage. As they struggle to get up, a horde of goblins descended upon them. The dwarves screamed and cursed and tried to fight the goblins off, but it was in vain. There were just too many.

As the dwarves are lead away kicking and screaming, Bilbo looks around and notices that none of them are paying him any attention, he ducks down and waits for the horde to past them. Nori looked over his shoulder and gave the Hobbit a bewildering look as he was shoved forward.

Once the Goblins were gone, Bilbo moved behind some railing to hide and watched the goblins proceed through the tunnels with the dwarves. Drawing his sword, which is glowing bright blue, he slowly starts to follow after the goblins.

With a screen, a single goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword. Bilbo used the sward skill Amira, Dwalin and Bofur taught him to block the Goblin's attack, but as the Goblin jumped on his back, he teetered to close to the edge and both of them tumbled down into the black below.

Meanwhile, the goblin horde led the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to what they could guess was the throne of Great Goblin King. A massive, far uglier Goblin then his kin.

As the dwarves are pushed and pulled, music started to sound around them. Kill them now.

"I feel a song coming on!" The King says as he stands from his throne, squishing the poor goblins at his feet.

" _Snip snap, the black crack,_

 _Grip, grab, pinch, and nab._

 _Batter and beat,_

 _Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

 _Pound pound, far underground,_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"With a swish and smack_

 _And a whip and a crack_

 _Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

 _You won't last long on the end of my prongs,"_

At this line, the King stabs one of the goblins with his stick and swings it around before flinging the goblin over their heads.

" _Clish, clash, crush and smash._

 _Bang, break, shiver and shake._

 _You can yell and yelp_

 _But there aint no help_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town."_

.

"Catchy, isn't' it?" asked the Goblin King, "It's one of my own compositions"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" cries Balin, a few of the dwarves agreeing.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here." Goblin King replied.

The goblins begin searching the dwarves, their weapons thrown into a pile at their feet. The Goblin King jumps up and leans towards them. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." one of the goblins answers.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The dwarves gather tightly together as the goblins search them thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed by one of the goblins. Another one of the goblins empty out a large bag of what appears to be Elvish cutlery and candlesticks.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" The goblin says as he hands the King a golden candelabra.

The Goblin King examines it. "'Made in Rivendell?'" he says "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" He exclaims and tosses it aside.

Nori has a guilty expression on his face as Dori turns to look at him. "Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori explains as he shrugged his shoulder.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King asks.

Thorin is about to step forward, but Oin puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him and steps forward himself. "Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this"

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!" He shouldn't speak of warts; the King obviously has never seen his reflection.

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin calls out as he holds up his bent trumpet, "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" Th Goblin King roars as he stepped off his throne, once again squishing his poor henchmen.

Oin is quickly pulled back as Bofur steps forward. "If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur paused as the King looked at him next. "We were on the road. . .well, it's not so much a road as a path. . .actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. . .Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting relations!" Dori adds he stands next to Bofur.

"Some inbreeds on my mother's side." Bofur agreed.

"SHUT UP!" the Goblin suddenly roars, making the goblins jump violently. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Goblin King as he points to Ori, who looks absolutely petrified.

"WAIT!" Thorin suddenly calls out as he pushed past the others.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." The goblins start laughing together. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

A look of pure horror mixed with disbelief slips onto Thorin's face. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The King laughed, as he turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize and his pet!"

 **xXx**

In the darkness bellow, Bilbo slowly regains consciousness and finds himself in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. He sees the goblin who attacked him lying nearby, the goblin was whimpering softly, obviously the ugly thing was barely alive. The sound of labored breathing reached his ears and the Hobbit watched another strange creature came slinking towards the goblin.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes!" The creature said before coughing. " Gollum. Gollum."

Bilbo, being safety hidden behind his mushrooms, watched as Gollum then begins pulling the goblin away by the feet.

The goblin wakes up and begins flailing around, trying to break free of Gollum, who grabs a rock and pounds the goblin on the head with it, knocking it unconscious again. As Bilbo watches the display, a golden ring falls out of Gollum's loincloth and onto the stone floor. Not noticing this, Gollum resumes pulling the unconscious goblin away.

"Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing."

Bilbo emerged from his hiding spot and after retrieving his sword, go to follow after Gollum. He pauses as he sees the Ring on the ground and he picks it up, examining it. What a strange trinket. The sound of Gollum singing in the distance draws Bilbo's attention, prompting him to put the Ring in his pocket and follow the sound of Gollum's voice.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!" Then a deeper, scratchier voice comments. "Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

 _The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet._

 _The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat._

 _Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat!"_

Rounding a corner, Bilbo sees Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Gollum is singing as he beats the goblin's body with a rock. Seeing the glow of Bilbo's sword, Gollum looks up. Bilbo quickly hides behind a rock, hoping the strange creature didn't take notice of him. The sword's light starts flickering, then completely dies out, signifying that the goblin was dead.

Peeking out from behind the rock, Bilbo blinks in shocked in seeing that Gollum is no longer where he once was. Hearing that heavy breathing again, Bilbo slowly looks up and finds Gollum on a rock above him. He leveled his sword at Gollum as he jumps down in front of him.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful." Gollum said as he approached Bilbo, but Bilbo places the point of his sword on Gollum's throat, causing Gollum to freeze, before retreating back a few steps.

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer." Bilbo says as he keeps his sword pointed at the creature.

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elf's. Not an Elf's, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?" Gollum asked himself.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." The Hobbit introduces himself.

Gollum looks at the hobbit in confusion. "Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire." Bilbo clarified.

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we haven't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?" Gollum asked as he approaches Bilbo again, making the Hobbit hold out his sword in front of him and wildly wave it about.

"Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!"

Gollum snarls at Bilbo, causing Bilbo to step back.

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way." Bilbo told Gollum, who blinked up at him.

"Why, is it lost?"

"Yes, yes, and I want to get un-lost as soon as possible."

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark." Gollum said cheerfully only for a look of anger to replace the glee. "Shut up!" His voice suddenly reverts back to the scratchy voice.

Bilbo looks on in confusion. "I didn't say anything."

"Wasn't talking to you."

"But yes, we was, Precious, we was. "Gollum speaks again, his tone back to being light.

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I-"

Gollum suddenly gets excited as he jumps onto the rock he was hidden behind. "Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

". . .Maybe?"

Gollum holds up his hands, then begins reciting a riddle. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows."

"The mountain." Bilbo says without hesitation, like the answer was common knowledge.

Gollum begins laughing. "Yes, yes, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it-do it again. Ask us." His voice changes again. "No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now. Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum snarls, and begins rushing at Bilbo to kill him, but Bilbo holds out his hand to stop him and begins speaking.

"No! No, no, no. I wa—I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. S—so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and me." Bilbo crouches until he is level with Gollum. Gollum shuffles forward whispering excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, just, just—just us."

Bilbo smiles. "Yes. Yes. And—and if I win, you show me the way out."

"Yes. Yes -" Gollum begins only to once again snarl and turn away from Bilbo, as he begins talking to himself. "And if it loses? What then?"

"Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!"

Gollum laughs to himself, then turns back to Bilbo "If Baggins loses, we eats it whole." Gollum nods as he smiled up at Bilbo who paused for several seconds as he digests this…alternative.

"Fair enough." Bilbo stands up and puts his sword away.

"Well, Baggins first." Gollum said as he rests his hands and chin on the rock.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First, they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

As Gollum thinks, he keeps opening his eyes and mouth as if he knows the answer, then changes his mind. This goes on for several seconds, until he finally replies questioningly.

"Teef."

Bilbo looks unhappy, as the answer is correct. Gollum becomes ecstatic and laughs loudly. "Teef! Yes, my Precious. But we—we—we only have nine." He said as he pulls his lips back to show his blackened, rotted teeth.

Gollum begins reciting his next riddle. "Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

"Just a minute." Bilbo says as he turned away and began thinking to himself, muttering the riddle to himself.

"Oh, oh! We knows. We knows!" Gollum says excitedly only to be hushed by that other voice. "Shut up!" The scratchy personality scolds.

As Bilbo observes the water, he notices tiny waves forming as a breeze ruffles the surface of the water.

"Wind. It's wind! Of course, it is." Bilbo suddenly says as he looks back at Gollum; who then snarls in frustration and begins slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever."

As he gets too close for comfort, Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it at Gollum again, but also begins saying his own riddle.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A—a box without hinges, key, o—or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Gollum frowns as he starts talking to himself and making many hand motions. "A box. . .and a lid. . .and then a key. . ."

"Well?" Bilbo prompts as he watches the creature.

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh. . ."

"Give up?"

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!" Gollum pleads. In frustration, Gollum pounding the floor and snarling. He puckers his face up deeply, then suddenly opens his eyes wide as he gets the answer.

"Eggses! Eggses!" He laughs. "What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

As Gollum laughs at his accomplishment, a noise sounds in the darkness. Bilbo turns to look for the source of the noise; as he turns back around, he realizes that Gollum is gone. Gollum's voice suddenly starts sounding like an echo from various parts of the cave.

"Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while." Bilbo told him as he tried to think of what the answer could be. "I don't know this one." He admits finally.

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?" As Gollum the 'crunchable' is said, the creatures appear behind Bilbo and tries to grab him by the throat, but Bilbo jumps away and points his sword at Gollum.

"Let me think. Let me think."

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck." Gollum says in glee.

Bilbo starts to pace back and forth next to the water, thinking. Gollum smiles eerily and puts up his hands in a shrug.

"Time's up."

"Time. Ti—the answer is time. "Bilbo said in wonder, making Gollum growl in frustration.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard." Sure, it wasn't, just took forever to answer.

"Last question. Last chance."

Bilbo thinks for a moment. "Ah, uh. . ."

"Ask us. ASK US!" Gollum says as he secretly clutches a rock behind his back

"Yes, yes, alright." Bilbo strolls to the edge of the lake to think. He absentmindedly rubs his pocket and feels the ring inside. "What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum's face scrunches up in anger. "That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!" He cried throwing down the rock he'd been clutching. "Ask us another one."

"No, no, no, no. You said, 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo clarified as he pointed his blade at Gollum.

Gollum jumps off his rock and approaches Bilbo. "Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three." He pleaded as he holds up two fingers to quantify three.

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away." Bilbo relented.

"Handses!"

Bilbo holds up his hands. "Wrong, guess again."

Gollum crouches on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He mutters potential answers to himself and slaps the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he fails to come up with the right answer. "Fish-bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings. . .Knife!" He finally guesses again.

Bilbo shakes his head. "Wrong again. Last guess."

"String!" Gollum cried, but his eyes darken as he looks back at Bilbo. "Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once; wrong both times." Gollum falls to the floor, sobbing. "So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out."

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?" Gollum slowly turns around and glares hatefully at Bilbo. "What has it got in its pocketses?"

Bilbo points his sword at Gollum and says shakily. "That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost? Lost? Lost?" The grin on Gollum's face melts away as he slowly approaches Bilbo, planning to kill him. He reaches for something hidden at his side; his face morphs into one of shock. He begins groping all over himself trying to find whatever it was he was searching for. "Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!"

Gollum scuttles around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searches. He even splashes through the shallows of the lake. "Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!" He cried as he stared at the reflection of himself in the water.

While Gollum's back is toward him, Bilbo quickly takes the Ring from his pocket and holds it in his hand behind his back. "What have you lost?" He asked.

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum." Gollum sobs quietly. As he stares into the water, his sobs cease, and his face slithered into one of rage. "What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?"

In fear, Bilbo clutches the Ring behind him more tightly and points his sword at Gollum. Gollum slowly looks up at him as he began to whisper before his voice grew louder and louder. "He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!" Snarling, Gollum throws a stone at Bilbo. Bilbo deflected it with his sword and turns to run away as Gollum gives chase.

 **xXx**

Above them, back up top dozens of goblins were carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to where the Goblin King was once more singing and dancing.

" _Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung!_

 _You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung._

 _You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."_

One of the goblins were examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. The goblins look at it and once start screeching as the King stumbles back towards his throne, squishing the poor goblins underneath him as he points to the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he talks, the rest of the goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and jumping on top of them, biting and slashing as they went.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The King order, as the Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Before he could though there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound of shrieking goblins become muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the machines.

It knocks everyone down, including the oversized, ugly Goblin King. When the force of the explosion has passed, the flames flicker to life as shadow with a tall pointy hat walks into the area to be seen. Gandalf steps out, holding Glamdring in one hand and his staff in the other as lighter slowly returns to the area. Goblins and the dwarves start to slowly recover and stagger to their feet as they all stare at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

As one, the dwarves launch up and begin fighting the goblins off.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The King cries as he scuffles back like a coward.

A few of dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; each one starting to viciously cut down the goblins around them. Nori ends up landing on the floor, seeing this the Goblin King runs at him and swings his mace.

"Nori!"

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the blow, causing the Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform and into the blackness below.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf orders as he leads the dwarves away from the platform and through the many wooden bridges and walkways. At one point, Dwalin grabs a long poll and the dwarves use it to sweep the Goblins off the walkway, clearing a small path for them to follow.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouts out as across the way, Goblins started to swing over the cliff side towards them. As they cut the ropes, the walkway above them collapses and the goblins become entangled with each other.

Up ahead, Kili moves out of the way as several arrows are sent flying his way. He deflects a few of them and blinks as more and more come his way, one arrow that he didn't see flew straight at him. His eyes widened as suddenly, another arrow hits it, deflecting the shot. Puzzled, he looked around to see where the arrow came from but didn't have enough time to ponder the act as suddenly more and more goblins descended upon him. Reaching over, he grabbed a ladder and with the help of a few of the dwarves they push the goblins out of the way and use the ladder to make a walkway, Dwalin broke the ladder as he ran over.

Goblins were everywhere, after making it over the swinging piece of wood, Gandalf struck a rock and they followed behind it as it smashed the Goblins that dared to be in front of it. Ahead of them, they near a bridge with Gandalf leading them out. The Goblin King suddenly burst out from underneath and blocks their path.

"You thought you could escape me?" The King asked as he swung his weapon, pushing Gandalf back. "What are you going to go now wizard?"

Gandalf reasoned by leaping forward and hitting the King in his eye, before slicing his belly. The King falls to his knees, clutching his wound.

"That'll do it." He says nodding as Gandalf reaches forward and slices the King's throat. He collapses on the bridge, making it crumble underneath the company. They start to slide down the cavern wall and ends up crashing at the bottom, burying them in wood.

Gandalf manages to get himself up out of the wreckage and looks at the dwarves as they slowly start to climb out.

"Well, that could have been worse."

As fate would have it, it indeed could get so much worse as the body of the Goblin King falls on top of them.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin exclaims in anger.

Kili's eyes widen as he stares up at the horde coming their way. "Gandalf!"

"There's to many, we can't fight them!" Dwalin states the obvious as he helps Nori to his feet.

"Only one thing can save us now; daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf instructs the dwarves as they make a run for it. Out of the caverns and into the awaiting sanctuary that is daylight. Once out and in the safety of the trees, Gandalf starts a head count.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen. Where's Amira and Bilbo? Where are our Hobbit? Where is Amira?! Where are they?!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin hissed as he looked around.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin says looking at the other dwarf.

Dori turns to him. "Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked the dwarves as he frowned. Where was Amira?

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori explained softly as he looked up at Gandalf.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf urges him.

Bilbo was invisible thanks to the ring, hidden behind a tree as Thorin speaks.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't." Bilbo says as he steps out from behind the tree.

The dwarves look up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo sighs and walks toward the group; patting Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says smiling.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks.

Dwalin shares a look with Thorin, before looking at Hobbit with suspicion. "How, indeed."

Bilbo gave a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. Gandalf is the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket, making the wizard frown slightly.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?" Thorin asked as he walked forward a step.

Bilbo looks to him for a moment. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much - for the better. However, his smile disappears as a thought crosses his mind. "Where is Amira?" The looks he received were of anguish, pain and pity. "What happened?" Gandalf asks, suddenly sensing the tension and grief from the dwarves.

No one speaks for a moment before Balin turns to the wizard. "She fell, off the Mountain side."

"She sacrificed herself to save myself and Kili." Fili said as he looked up at Gandalf, the wizard turned to regard him for a moment. Kili bowed his head unable to look the wizard in the eye. Gandalf's lips thinned into a hard line before he turned His back to them and looked towards the mountain.

"Are you sure?" The wizards voice had taken a strange tone, one that made the dwarves shuffle their feet uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Gandalf, i-it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough to…to save her." Kili whispered as he looked down at his hands.

Before anything else could be said, howling could be heard coming towards them from the distance.

"Out of the frying pan. . ." Thorin starts.

Gandalf snaps himself out of his daze and yells at the dwarves.

". . .and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

* * *

 **Sooo, not that bad right?**

 **I love when Bilbo and Gollum do their game of riddles. That ending fight scene though, I didnt wanna dragggggg it out , so I kept it short and sweet. So what now?**

 **Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please do come back again. You're all so amazing!**

 **ro781727: _Of course Galadriel would aid her. Just wait till later. The Lady of Light has her own...mischievousness. As for what's happened to Amira,I am afraid you may have to wait until next chapter for that. Thank you for your review!_**

 **pallydeeks: _That naked scene... When I first watched the extended part of the movie, I nearly died in laughter. I just had to add it in this. Thank you so much for your review!_**


	6. Catch up in Mirkwood

**Well, Happy New Years to you all! I do hope all of you are having a wonderful time! It is Monday here and I know I promised to update this on Saturday, but life gets in the way. Sooo, as I was going through this chapter, it was at one point very, very long. I condensed 3 chapters into 1 and went through the timeline of the Warg attack up to them coming to Mirkwood. As some, pointed out in the last chapter of _why_ on earth, I'd write about what happens in the stories when _everyone already know._ Regardless of it Amira is in the chapter or not, the events of the Hobbit will be documented. Amira was not in the last chap for a reason. This one though, she has returned. **

_Italiced_ is Elvish

 **Bold** is dwarvish

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

The company took off running down the mountain as fast as they can. The sounds of the Wargs follow themes they rapidly chase them. Darkness takes over the lands as the sun sets over her horizon. Bilbo turns to see a Warg bearing down on him, quickly he ducks behind a rock, and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head. The Warg spins around growling at him before charging straight towards the frightened hobbit.

Pulling his sword from it sheath, he holds it up in time for the charging Warg to impale its head on the sword. Bilbo stared down at the dead creature in surprise as more Wargs come barreling out of the woods and towards the dwarves. The company did their best killing the beast as quick as they could. They had reached a dead end though, on top a mountain cliffside.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Bifur throws an axe, killing the Warg that was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. The others begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo was struggling to pull his sword out of the Warg's head, it was imbedded deeply.

"They're coming!" Thorin yells out.

Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree, watching as the Wargs grew closer. Dwalin helps boosts Balin up as Thorin and the rest of the remaining few finally get into the trees. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg; only to look up and see the rest of the pack running towards him. As quickly as he can, he climbs into the trees, just as the Wargs start snapping their jaws at them as they tried to reach the company.

As the Wargs start to circle them, Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he silently whispers words unheard; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away. The Wargs cease their growling and turned to look at White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaching them.

"Azog?!" Thorin says in shock.

Azog strokes the fur of White Warg and talks to the other Orcs.

" **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."**

"It cannot be." Thorin says in horror.

" **Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!** "

At Azog's command, the Wargs leap forward and begin to try and climb the trees. As they jump up and down, snapping their jaws to try and snag a dwarf, the tree branches snap and break. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggle to keep their hold.

" **Sho gad adol!** "

As the Wargs continue jumping, the trees start to creek as they fall, one after the other. The dwarves jump from one falling tree onto the next to keep out of reach of the Wargs below. The company managed to join Gandalf on the last tree that sat on cliff side.

Gandalf reached over and grabbed pinecone, using his magic to set it on fire before throwing it down to the surprised Wargs below. As Azog growled in anger and the Wargs retreat, Gandalf lights two more pinecones.

"Fili!" Gandalf dropped the pinecone to the dwarf and helps Bilbo light his own, before they both throw them to the ground below. As more fiery pinecones are dropped, the dwarves effortlessly throw them, the surrounding area catching fire.

The cheers of the dwarves made Azog growl as the Wargs retreated, one of them even catching fire. Their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree start to give way, and the tree starts to lean over the edge of the cliff. Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls but manages to grab on to Dori's leg.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouts in fright as he loses his grip on the tree as well and falls. Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it.

"Hold on, Ori!"

Thorin looks away from the ground below and towards Azog, a look of anger morphing his face as pulls himself up and draws his sword. Ignoring the others as they call out to him, Thorin runs through the fire towards Azog, raising his oaken branch shield in the process.

Azog crouches as he waits for the dwarf to get close before he roars and his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. He gets up and turns around to face Azog again, only for the white Orc to swing his mace and catch the dwarf in the face, flinging Thorin brutally to the ground.

"Nooo!" Balin yells out.

Azog roars in excitement as his Warg's jaw clamp down on Thorin.

"Thorin! Nooo!"

As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, the dwarf manages to weakly hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby.

" **Biriz torag khobdudol**." Azog says to one of the orcs

The Orc jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo pulls out his own sword and runs towards the Orc as it raises its sword to cut off Thorin's head. Bilbo tackles the orc and knocks him off Thorin, raising his sword he drives it into the Orc's chest, killing it.

As Azog growls in anger, Bilbo pulls his sword out of the orc's body and stands in front of the unconscious Thorin, protecting him. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs.

A couple of Wargs and Riders approach Bilbo, snarling. Before they can get to close Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and the others who have managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting. The White Warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying, the hobbit mange's to sit up some and his eyes widen in terror as Azog and the white Warg close in on his.

Gandalf look's away from the struggling dwarfs as the moth flutters back in his line of vision. Dori slips from the end of Gandalf's staff, and the two dwarves fall. An eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back; their screams of fear fading as they are carried swiftly away. A loud screech is heard as more eagle's swoop into the battle.

Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration as one Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. Another reaches out and grabs Bilbo, throwing him to land on the back of another eagle.

As the dwarves are snatched one by one off the ground and tree by the eagles, Gandalf stands up and jumps off the tree, landing on the eagle below. The growls and shouts of frustration fade behind them as they are carried away.

 **XxX**

Darkness.

Amira was swimming in the blackness that surrounded her consciousness. It was a darkness she was not used too. Sure, elves 'slept', but by sleeping they rested their minds and bodies whilst their eyes were open. They only time they slept with their eyes closed was if they were gravely wounded and needed to let their _fea's_ rest to recover.

This darkness however, was something entirely different. With it, she also had pain, and a frightening cold. A coldness that wrapped around her body and embraced her so tightly, her core felt as if it was freezing.

The pain reached from her toes to her top of her head. The main points were the back of her skull, her back, hips and calves. She felt like she fell off a cliff and slammed into the stone ground of the mountain. Oh wait, that is what happened.

Was she dead? Is that what this was? Death.

 _No dear child. This is not death._

That voice, it sounded like. . .Her eyes opened, and she was greeted by darkness. From a far she could see a light, it grew brighter as it neared her. Reaching out, her hand cupped the small blue…wisp? Pulling it towards her, she stared at the Wisp as it flickered in her palm.

 _Awaken child._

Her eyes widened as the Wisp sputters and vanishes from her palm. Her body was suddenly thrown back and she screamed as she fell throughout the darkness. As she slammed into something, her eyes snapped open once more. Only this time, she was greeted by the sight of a cave ceiling.

" _Easy, Lady Amira."_

That voice. Turning her, she blinked at the _ellon_ sitting on the other side of the small fire. She took in his golden hair and keen blue eyes.

"Glorfindel?" My lord, was that her voice? It sounded as if she hadn't had a touch of liquid in all her life. The Elf moved towards her and lifted her head some, placing a cup at her mouth for her to drink. She recognized the taste of the medicine that was being poured down her throat. He laid her head back down and she sighed as she blinked up at him. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Lord Elrond sent me to fetch you. When word spread that you had left with the dwarves, he came to me and told me of your fate." Glorfindel said as he moved towards her with a handful of bandages. "When you fell from the mountain side, you were fortunate to hit the water below and not the rock. Even my skill in healing would to have been enough to save you."

Amira hissed as he applied a salve to a cut on her side. Most Elf's would be abashed to lift her shirt and clean her wounds. Glorfindel was not different but he had patched her up far more than Amira would even deem counting. Her body hurt, which she supposed was normal, seeing as how she almost fell to her death.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"I found you in the river on yesterday's eve." Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at him. Her gaze went towards the cave entrance to see it was nightfall. More than a day. She had been separated from the others for far too long, she needed to go after them. As if sensing her thoughts, Glorfindel placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. "Rest. You are not well enough to travel just yet."

"Do you know if they made it yet?" The elf shook his head as he moved back to tend to the fire.

"Rest." Is all he said as he moved towards the front of the cave to keep watch. Amira just sighed and turned her gaze back to the cave ceiling. How was she to rest? The worry of what has befallen the company gnawed at her. Were they okay? Kili and Fili? She hoped they did not fall with her.

She felt the familiar pull of darkness on her consciousness and her eyes slipped shut as her body relaxed into sleep.

It felt like just a few moments before she came aware of her surroundings once more. Her eyes blinked as she came to and without hesitating, she sat up and looked around the cave. The fire was long out and the light coming from the mouth of the cave, let her know it was dawn. Movement had her looking to her left where Glorfindel was standing, he was getting a pack together and Amira took notice of her bow and quiver next to it, her twin blades resting inside.

"It amazes me at times, I forget that you can sleep like men." Amira's lips quirked as she stood up and tentatively stretched her muscles. Her body was still very sore, but her strength was back. She looked down and noticed fresh clothes on her as well. Raising an eyebrow at Glorfindel back, she shook her head and moved to where he was. She took her weapons from him and easily fastened them to her person.

"Are you returning to Imladris?" She asked once they left the cave and Amira momentarily stopped at seeing the two horses before them.

"Yes, I will let Lord Elrond know that you are well." Glorfindel gave her the reigns of Navi and Amira smiled as she placed her forehead on her horse's nose. "Once you pass over the mountains, no more aid will come."

She smiled at him as she swung up on Navi. "Thank you, _mellon nin."_ She placed her hand over her heart in farewell and whispered to Navi in elvish, spurring her horse onward. Her travels over the mountain was all but silent as she carefully picked her way through the rough terrain. She came to stop at a high place that overlooked the lands below. Frowning, she urged Navi forward. What happened here?

She came upon a clearing on the edge of a cliff, a clearing that looked burned and bodies of Orcs and Wargs lay scattered about. Sliding off Navi, she walked over the bodies and towards the edge of the cliff. She looked down at where the tree was barely holding onto the edge.

"What happened he- "She cut off when something caught her attention. Getting to her knees, she leaned over the edge and reached over to grab the piece of cloth blowing in the wind. Her fingers snagged, and it and she sat back up to examine it.

"Bilbo?" It was a piece of his coat. "They were here." The realization had her standing up and looking about wildly. Her eyes looked towards east. If they survived, then that was they would be heading. Turning from the cliff, she swung back on Navi and turned her horse away from the cliff. They were so far ahead of her.

" _Quickly Navi, we must catch up to them."_ Her horse neighed and took off with haste. She stayed close to the Old Forest Road, it would lead her to the great Anduin river and from there, once she crossed over; it would be a journey through the forest of Mirkwood and finally the mountain. She hoped that she would somehow, run into the others somewhere along this journey. Amira didn't stop at nightfall, she kept going. She would stop when Navi needed to rest and get her strength up, which was a few hours and then, she would set of once more. They were just a few days ahead of her and she would catch up to them.

 _Where were they?_

 **XXX**

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf calls out as he stands by the gate, ushering the others through.

They run to the front door of the house. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to push the doors open. Gandalf looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

"Open the door!" He yells at them as runs up behind them.

"Quickly!" Thorin calls as he pushes through the dwarves pressed against the door, he lifted the exterior lock and the doors swing open, allowing the company to pour inside. Once Gandalf clears the door, they try to slam it shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.

Gandalf looks on in slight amusement as the dwarves press harder against the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin exclaims.

With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it.

"What is that?" Ori asks Gandalf.

"That would be our host." Gandalf said as he listened to Beorn growl on the other side. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin changer."

Oin checks trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves. "Gandalf said as he looked around at the others.

"He's leaving!" Ori says as he turned away from the door. Dori rushes over and pull his youngest brother away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf sighed as he looked at them all once more. "I hope."

…

Amira cursed in elvish as she raised her sword to block the blade aimed at her neck. She had run into trouble as soon as she made it through to the other side of the river. She stumbled upon a pack of Orcs and after listening to them speak about meeting up with Azog and the others to chase down the dwarf filth, she engaged them in battle.

Swinging her blades around, she beheaded the last Orc and glared down at the twitching body. These beasts were so vile and corrupt. Groaning, she looked down at her clothes to see them blood stained. Most of it was theirs, but from the new cut on her side, her own mingled with it. Luckily, the sword that cut her wasn't poisoned and Amira quickly bonded the wound.

Navi knickers impatiently behind her and Amira turned to look at her friend. Her eyes swept south, where she knew Lothlórien lay, and she sighed. "I can't ask you to come any further with me Navi. The road is going to be dangerous." She reached up to touch her horses neck and ran her fingers through her golden brown main. Her only response was for Navi to bump her head into Amira's chest. " _Hannon le."_

Mounting Navi, once more she took off through the trees and woodlands. She was getting closer, she could feel it. The sun was peaking overhead when she heard the unmistakable sound of roar. Navi came to a stop and whinnied loudly as she raised her front legs in fright.

" _Easy girl, easy."_

Amira patted the horses side as her eyes scanned the area. She could hear something crashing in the brush ahead of her and it was coming straight for her. Drawing her bow, she notched an arrow and waited. The trees rustled ahead, and she drew her line taught as her eyes stayed locked on the movement.

What came out of the brush though, was not any Orc, Warg or Goblin. She blinked at the very tall man in front of her. "Beorn?" She called as she lowered her bow. The skin changer's eyes locked on hers and she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Beorn!" Sliding off Navi, she approached the man and bowed her head to him.

"Amira. How come you here?" She straightened up and tilted her head back to look up to look him in the eye.

"I am looking for my company. A group of 13 dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard." She notched the recognition in his eyes and felt hope swell in her. "You've seen them?"

"They left yesterday morning. Into the forest of Mirkwood." Amira grew cold at the that. So, they were taking the Elvin road. Without an Elf to lead them through, they would surely get lost. Turning away, she grasped Navi's reigns and swiftly jumped on her back. "You mean to follow? There are Orcs all over the lands, you will not make it alone." Ami watched as Beorn started to shift into his bear form. Navi backed up in fright and Amira quietly soothed her.

Nodding to the bear, she urged Navi to go and her horse took off into the trees. She could hear Beorn running behind them as they traveled out of the woods and over the rolling grasslands and hills. She could hear the screeches of Orcs in the distance but dared not slow as Navi tore across the grounds.

Mirkwood came upon them and Amira pulled on Navi's reigns to slow her down. Her gaze shifted over the trees, her lips pulling into a frown. Hearing a grown behind her, she looked to see Beorn in human form once more. She kept her eyes on his face as she slid off Navi's back. The skin changer had lost his pants.

"Will you take her? I do not want to take her into Mirkwood." She said as Beorn looked down at her then to Navi. Amira knew his house wasn't far away and over the course of the last years, Amira had come to respect the reclusive man. They had met quite a few times and she knew she could trust him to care for her friend. Beorn took Navi reigns and spoke to her, calming her down.

"She will be kept safe." Amira smiled at him and bowed once more. Turning away, she took a few steps but paused when his voice reached her once more. "Be careful, Lady Amira." She gave him a smile over her shoulder and took off into the trees.

She kept to the road as she quickly made her way throughout the forest. She _hated_ it here! This forest was sick, and she could feel it. Sick and so very angry. Her eyes took in the darkness that surrounded the area. How could Thranduil let this happen to this forest? Looking up, she grabbed hold of a branch hoisted herself up and began climbing the branches till she came to the top of the canopy. Her popped up out of the branches and she took the time to look around the area.

Thranduil's little caves were to her north, the road cut south of it. She prayed that the dwarves stayed on the path. She froze when something reached her ears. Screams.

"No." Dropping from the branches she took off running through the tree tops towards the sounds. As she grew closer, Amira could make out the shouts of the dwarves as well as horrible screeching. She froze when the undeniable sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. She crouched low on a branch and looked through the canopy of trees to see her worst nightmare coming forth.

The dwarves were surrounded, but not by the giant spiders she could now see, but by elves. Mirkwood elves. She frowned when only noticed the dwarves. Where was Bilbo? Where was her grandfather?

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure."

Amira's blue eyes snapped to his face when she heard his voice. Familiar blue eyes and blonde hair met her vision and her lips curled. Curses! Of all the elves to be caught by, it was _him. Legolas Thranduilion._ Son of the Elven King of Mirkwood.

A scream is heard to her right and she jerked her body to see Kili being chased by a spider. She quickly drew her bow and was going to give away her location when a familiar red head swept into the area and saved Kili.

"Search them!"

Amira kept her bow strung as the ground search the dwarves, her eyes stayed on Legolas as he pulled a portrait from Gloin's coat.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Amira had to bite her lips from chuckling out loud.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Legolas raised an eyebrow at Gloin before turning to speak with the red head. She caught their elvish words but ignored them as she watched the company be searched. One of the elves calls their leaders name as they pull Orcrist off Thorin's back.

" _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh_." He glares at Thorin. "Where did you get this?

"It was given to me." Thorin replies.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." As Legolas points the sword at Thorin's throat, Amira sighs and brings her bow up. She knew that blonde haired elf down there better than most, however, he was _not_ going to threaten her company.

Aiming her bow, she loosened an arrow and watched it sailed within near centimeters of his face, the feather end brushing his cheek ever so slightly. Instantly, the other Elves all have their bows drawn and are facing her direction.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

Amira pulled another arrow from her quiver as she gradually dropped to the forest floor. Her gaze met Legolas's and her lips curled into a smile at the look of shock that crossed his features.

" _If you don't want this one between your eyes, I suggest you remove that sword from my companion's neck_." She said pulling her bow back tighter as she glared into icy-blue eyes. " _Unless you want me to mar that pretty face of yours, Legolas."_

"Amira!" Kili and Fili shouted her name in joy as the others stared at her with wide eyes. She gave them a small smile before her gaze snapped back to where Legolas was still standing. The Prince let Orcrist hang at his side as he took several steps towards her. The other elves pulled their bow strings back tighter, although a few were looking at her in confusion. Silently asking what was she doing here?

" _You'd openly threaten me? You know the penalty."_ Amira raised an eyebrow at him as he took another step, her arrow points now grazing the armor on his chest. " _You would boldly try to kill me?"_ Her own blue eyes clashed with his and after a lengthy staring contest, she let her bow lower and stuck her arrow in her quiver.

" _If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."_ His eyes hardened as he looked behind her. _"It they touch me, I will break their arms."_ The two elves behind them stopped advancing. "I can walk on my own." She glanced behind her before looking back at Legolas.

" _Hand over you weapon, Amira."_ Hearing him say her name, made a flicker of emotion hit her as her eyes narrowed at him. Without breaking eye contact, she took her bow and quiver off and handed it back to one of the elves, along with her twin blades. Reaching to her thigh, she pulled her grabber from its holster and passed that over. Bending down, she pulled the two throwing knives from her boots and tossed them behind her to be caught.

" _Happy?"_

Legolas said nothing, only took another step towards her and reached behind her. She sighed when his hand lifted her tunic up enough to reveal the blade hidden there. Pulling it out, he handed it off and smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. Turning away, he shouted a command for the elves to lead them away.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked Thorin quietly. Amira looked around the wood, so the hobbit was here somewhere?

No one touched her, and she stayed near the back of the group as they walked. The dwarves would turn to look at her and she'd just smile at them.

" _Why are you with these filths?"_

Turning her head, she gazed at Legolas as he walked next to her. Sighing she looked back ahead as they passed into the healthier part of the woods.

" _I was asked to."_ She wasn't going to give anything else away. Not with so many ears around them, Legolas must have picked up on that because he moved away from her and towards the front of their little troop. A few hours went by and before she knew it, she was looking up at the gates of the city.

"I hate this place." She muttered to herself, earning a few harsh looks from the other elves nearby. As they passed through the doorway, she heard Legolas com and them to close the gates and her heart seized when the loud bang rang in her ears. She _hated_ being underground. She didn't even bother looking around at all the spectacular sights, she had seen it all before, many times.

"Take him to my father." Legolas told one of the guards as he pushed Thorin forward. "The rest goes to the dungeons."

"Even her?" Amira looked over at the _ellon_ that asked and raised an eyebrow. He looked awfully familiar, what was his name?

"Lord Thranduil request she be brought to him as well, he wants you to secure the prisoners." Legolas looked towards the guard that spoke and nodded as he turned away and walked with the others to the dungeons. Amira shared a look with Thorin as they were led up to where King Thranduil was sitting in his throne.

 _This wasn't going to end well._

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **The next chapter is going to explore on how Amira met Legolas and our favorite Captain of the Guard. As you can probbaly guess, Amira doesn't like Thranduil and there's going to be some tension sparking up! Ooohhhhh, I do hope you all stick around to read it! It's going to be a blast!**

 **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob**. - Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.

 **here'sKod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!** \- That one is mine. Kill the others!

 **Sho gad adol**! - Drink their blood!

 **Biriz torag khobdudol**. - Bring me the Dwarf's head.

 _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh-_ This is an ancient elvish blade. Forged by my kin.

 **pallydeeks** : Read the Book! It's really good! As you read it, you'll defines the differences between the movies and the everything. Honestly, I am keeping the script mainly movies based becasue I like it better. Bards Daughter? Not that is a strange one. Never heard anyone say anything about that paring before.

 **CaptainLassiel** : Thank you for the review! If you see mistakes in my writing, please do not hesitate to PM and I will definitely fix them right away! Thank you!


	7. Dungeons of Mirkwood

**So, I wasn't going to post this today. Seeing as how I did yesterday, but it is the start of a new year and I am in a giving mood. Also, as much I am loving this with the 13 dwarves. I can not wait till I get to LOTR. I am watching the Fellowship of the Ring and I simply can't wait till I get to some of these parts!**

 **Now, this chapter has some revelations it in.**

 **Bold** is dwarvish

 _Italicized_ is elvish

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon."

Amira was being held on the side of the platform, Thorin in the middle as King Thranduil spoke to him. The King was standing a few to her left and she did her best at keeping her eyes off him.

"I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil said as he slowly walked towards Thorin, he bent at his waist to be look down at the dwarf closely. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Amira frowned at that. There was little King Thranduil didn't know, one of the more annoying quirks of his. Amira swept her gaze towards him and sighed. There was no point in Thorin lying to him.

Said dwarf gives a small chuckle. "I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said as he watches Thorin turns away from him.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another."

Thorin stops walking and Amira could see the look on his face as he starts to speak. Her head bowed as Thorin seals the dwarves fate.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" He shouts as spins around and point at Thranduil. "You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of our people and the inferno that destroyed us! _Imrid amrad ursul!"_

Amira's eyes were wide as Thranduil leaps forward and leans close to Thorin, his voice coming out in a hiss as his eyes blazed with anger.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north."

As Thranduil speaks, his face shifts, and Amira watches as suddenly its covered with what appears to be burns and severe scar tissue, his left eye is milky and unseeing. He draws away, and his face returns to normal.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil says as he turns away and walks up the steps to his thrown. "You are just like him."

Thranduil motions his hand, and guards move to grab Thorin and haul him away.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

Amira watched as the guards disappear before looking up to find Thranduil staring down at her. She really hated his face, staring at him only made her see his son. A nudge on her back, had her taking a few steps forward just as footsteps sounded behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Legolas coming up the stairs.

"I hear you shot an arrow at my son?" Forcing her gaze away from said son, she looked up too see Thranduil no longer sitting on his throne but now standing directly in front of him. His eyes raked over her and she had to tell herself to not roll her eyes at the look of disdain she received.

She would like to see him look flawless after days upon days of traveling and being attacked by Orcs. Her clothes were filthy yes, but her face and hair were in perfect order. It was braided back in a delicate French braid, and only a few hairs had come lose to frame her face.

"He was not so nicely holding a sword at a member of my company." She said after a moment.

"Your company? And do tell, why would _you_ be in a dwarf's company?" Her teeth locked at the obvious insult he just sent her way, but she kept her face emotionless as she stared up at him.

"I was asked to, by Mithrandir." Amira watched as the King raised an eyebrow at the name. "Although, I fail to see how that's any concern of yours, my lord." She tried to keep the bitterness from her tone, hence the _tried_.

"Not my concern? I do think it would be. Last I checked, you were still my son's betrothed." Amira's jaw tightened. "So, you see, it is my concern."

"As I have told my Uncle, I WILL NOT bind myself to someone I do not love!" She spat as she glared at Thranduil. "Your son has accepted that! He feels the same way as I!" Amira didn't glance at him, but she seen him shift in her peripherals.

"You are but a _child_ , you know nothing. Love does not matter." Thranduil turned away from her and walked towards his throne.

A disbelieving laugh escaped her lips as her blue eyes hardened. "Only someone as heartless as you, would say a thing like that, _your highness!"_ Thranduil stopped walking and spun around to face her, but she was not done. "As for your question on why I am with this dwarven company. Because, unlike a certain _King_ , I do not turn my back on those who are in need!" The cavern grew dark as she took a step towards Thranduil, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "All _you do is sit within your walls as the rest of the world fades into darkness! You not a king! You are nothing but a bloody coward!"_ She was shouting in Elvish by the end of and slowly, the darkness crept away as she took in a small calming breath.

"Stick her with the rest of them."

She felt a hand grab her elbow and she was pulled away and down the stairs a moment later. She didn't have to look to know it was Legolas that was taking her to her cell. Once they were out of sight of anybody, she gasped when suddenly her back hit the stone walls and an arm was braced over her chest. Opening her eyes, she looked up into cold blue.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas hissed as he pushed his forearm against her chest more. "You know how my father is."

"I do not care!" She snapped angrily. "You know it to be true! Whether you want to admit it or not!"

"That doesn't give you the right to insult him Amira! "Legolas argued back, his voice low, as to not attract any attention to them. "He is still King."

"He is not _my king!"_ Amira growled as she wrapped her hand around Legolas wrist and pushed it away from her chest. "As you are not my Prince, I will never bind myself to you!"

Legolas stared at her for a moment before grabbing her arm again and pulling her none so gently towards the dungeons. He gave her to the keeper of the keys and stalked away. Amira was shoved forward and down some steps.

"Lady Amira!" She looked over to see Bofur and Ori looking at her from their cells as they passed.

"What is this? You'd lock up one of your own!" Dwalin called angrily

The guard dragged her up a set of steps and roughly pushed inside a cell, slamming the door rather loudly. She ended up falling to her knees from the push and turned to glare at the _ellon_ as he turned to walk away.

"Amira? Are you okay?"

Pushing herself up, she walked towards the cell doors and looked down at the dwarves that could see her. She smiled at Kili, Fili, Balin and Thorin.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"I thought. I thought we lost you." Kili's broken whisper had her leaning her head against her cold metal.

"How did you survive the fall?" She heard Fili ask.

"Well, seeing as how we have nothing better to do…" She got to her knees and told them everything. From waking up at the bottom of the mountain with Glorfindel, to racing across the lands to catch up with them.

"We're glad you're alive lass." Balin said once she was done speaking. Amira just smiled at them before she leaned away from the bars and leaned her back against the wall. She frowned as she thought back to her words to Thranduil and Legolas. That cowardly King deserved what he got, but his son…

Her head hit the wall as she silently cursed at herself. Bringing her knees to her chest, her hand found its way to the necklace around her neck. It was a quartz crystal, about the size of her pinky finger and was light blue in color. This necklace was a gift. A gift from…

" _Amira."_

Looking up, she let a smile slip on her face as seeing Tauriel standing in front of her cell. She held a tray in her hands, one that she slid under the door to her. It was laden with breads and cheese's. Tauriel glared around before pulling an apple from her bag and giving it to Amira.

" _Hannon le, Mellon nin."_ Amira moved closer to the food and picked up the cheese, taking a small nibble.

"Here." Looking up, she took the cup Tauriel passed her and raised an eyebrow when she caught the scent. Wine? " _You should not be in this cell."_

Amira smiled at friend and reached her hand, Tauriel took it without hesitation. " _I will not be in for long, although I do deserve it for my words towards the King."_

Tauriel shook her head. " _He deserved such words!"_ She hissed low enough for only her to hear. Amira knew that the Captain hated the way Thranduil kept them inside their walls and had no regard for life outside if his borders.

"Have you seen Legolas? I'm afraid my words may have hurt him also." Amira admitted softly as she looked down at the cub of wine in her hands.

"I wouldn't worry about Prince Legolas, you know how views you. He'll forgive you, no matter what words were said." Tauriel squeezed her hand before giving her a water-skin pouch, that from the smell was full of wine. "I must go, I'll be back later."

Amira watched her friend stand up and disappear. She downed her cup of wine and quickly refilled it with from the pouch she had. Mirkwood was known for its very potent wine and from the taste of this, Tauriel had given her some of their best. She quietly ate her bread and cheese as she listened to the dwarves talk amongst themselves.

A few hours passed, and Amira was getting restless, being underground and away from the night sky and trees was putting her in a mood. She sipped her wine and leaned her head back. When she finished the pouch earlier, she left it near the cell door and watched as a guard nonchalantly walked by and picked it up, only for it to be returned a while later. Once again filled with delicious red wine.

"The stone in your hand. What is it?" Hearing Tauriel's voice had her looking down, she smiled at finding her old friend outside of Kili's cell.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili says as he suddenly thrust the stone towards her, Tauriel takes a step back in alarm. As she turns to leave, Kili lets out a small laugh. "Or not, It's just a token. A rune stone. My mother gave it to me, so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?"

"That I'd come back to her. She worries. She thinks I am reckless."

"Are you?"

"Nah."

Amira was laughing before she could stop herself and she glanced down to see them both looking at her.

" **You shouldn't lie her nadadith."** She laughed louder at his expression before looking at Tauriel. "Ask him about the time I had to save him and his brother from being trampled by stampeding horse, because they thought it would be fun to throw fireworks at them." Kili sent her a glare as Tauriel chuckled and turned to look at the dwarf with wide eyes. He threw his stone up again, only for it to roll out of his cell.

Tauriel caught it with her boot and picked it up to exam it.

Amira turned away from their conversation as the words ' _Mereth-en-gilith',_ reached her ears. So that was why she was getting snuck wine. She was an elf and the few here who were her friends were treating her. She wouldn't argue, only thing missing was having someone to dance with.

She felt a presence just outside her cell and sighed as she looked down at her cup. " _It is rude to eavesdrop or lurk outside someone's cell unannounced."_ Her gaze lifted towards the bar of her cell to see Legolas standing there. She met his gaze and held it for a minute before picking up the extra cup (Tauriel had snuck to her) and filled it with wine, before she pushed herself up and handed the cup out to him.

" _Malia ten' fion?"_ Legolas glanced down at the cup in her outstretched hand for a moment before slowly taking it from her. She watched him sniff it before taking a drink. "These lovely guards have been sneaking it to me all night, I do say they are trying to get me drunk." She said as she smiled and finished her cup and set it aside.

Leaning against the bars she stared at him for moment. " _I'm sorry, Legolas."_

 _"Do not apologize, I should not have reacted as I did."_ Legolas says as he turns his gaze away from her to look over his shoulder at where Tauriel was laughing at something Kili had said. Amira frowned.

" _You still have feelings for her?"_ She sighed and let her head hit the bars. Feelings she does not return.

" _No, not anymore."_ Her eyes opened to peer at him, her brow raising slightly. When did that change? Last time she was here, her blonde-haired Prince was tripping over himself with his feelings for the Captain of the Guard. As his eyes met hers, she sighed and reached out to take his cup and downed its contents.

She ignored the look he gave her as she reached out and grabbed the top of his tunic pulling him closer to her. _"You are hopeless."_ She muttered as she shook her head. " _She's a good elleth, perfect for you."_ She let her gaze drift to where Tauriel was getting up, she watched as Kili and her let their eyes stay locked before Tauriel walked off. Attraction at first sight. Tauriel was never meant to be Legolas's.

"Amira." The sounds of her name being spoken, snapped her out of her daze and she blinked up at Legolas. "Your injured?" At his question, her brow furrowed, and she glanced down at herself. She had taken her vest off, leaving her in only her blue tunic, which was still ripped and bloodied from where she was attacked by the Orc. How did it start bleeding again?

Legolas shuffled away from her and she let go of his tunic as he disappeared around the corner. She stayed where she was for a moment, slowly counting in her head. She reached 78 when he was suddenly back in front of her with a few medical supplies.

She took them from him and took a few steps back, she blinked when her cell was opened, and he stepped inside with her. She noticed another guard on the other side, one she recognized as Legolas's closest friends, Anduran.

"Sit." Legolas told her, to which she did. She let him roll her tunic up and looked away as he went about cleaning it. Again, most elves would be mortified by this act, but Amira was comfortable with Legolas, and her only a small portion of her skin was being shown. "This looks to be a few days old? Did you not properly tend to it?"

"I was kind of busy catching up to the company. I fell off a mountain and lost several days." Legolas's hands stilled as she said that, and she glanced down at him to see him looking up at her with a bewildered expression.

"You _fell_ off a Mountain?" She nodded at his question and looked over his shoulder at Anduran, who was shaking his head. "Is that where this is from?" He was inspecting some fading bruises along her back and side. Silently she nodded again. "Please tell, how did you survive such a fate?"

"Lord Elrond seen it and sent…someone to aid me." She explained, she jumped when a sharp pain hit her and looked down to see Legolas stitching her side. "Warning next time!" She hissed out as she ground her teeth together.

"You're lucky the wound didn't become infected, nor the blade poison." She huffed slightly at him.

"You and I both know, I have had worse than this tiny scrape." A smile curved his lips at her exasperated words as he skillfully bound the wound. Once done, she lowered her tunic and nodded her thanks to him. Legolas passed the dirty supplies to Anduran who walked away with them.

"You won't be in here much longer." Legolas promised as he stepped out of the cell and shut the door behind him. She gave him a small smile, to which he returned before he vanished from her view. Amira sighed as she leaned back against her vest and let her eyes glaze over in rest.

…...

 _Thorin and Dwalin are standing on a frozen lake, both dressed in armor and wielding weapons._

 _"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin growls out in irritation._

 _"Thorin. . ."_

 _They both turn to see Bilbo running towards them._

 _"Bilbo!" Thorin says as he sees the Hobbit._

 _"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be surrounded. There'll be no way out."_

 _"We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin tries to argue._

 _"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin says shaking his head. "This is a trap." He says in horror. "Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!" He tells Dwalin in a panic._

 _"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked as he turned to look at him._

 _"Do it. We live to fight another day."_

 _As they turn to leave, the sounds of drumming get louder and they all turn towards a tower, which is growing brighter and brighter by the second. Azog suddenly appears, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him._

 _"This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last." Azog calls out to them in black speech._

 _"Go! RUN!" Fili shouts._

 _Azog lifts Fili by the neck, then stabs him through the back with his blade, before tossing his body to the ground below._

The scene shifted.

 _Gandalf was in a cage, in a ruined fortress. Forces of Orcs, Goblins and Warg's were all around him, walking towards the exit. Suddenly, an Orc attacked the cage Gandalf was in and he threw it none to gently, making Gandalf grunt in pain. The Orc opened the cage door and hoisted Gandalf out of it, only to throw him down to the ground._

 _"Die now Wizard!"_

 _…_

Amira is jerked awake from her dream as she sits up abruptly. Her breathing came out in short pants as she stares wide eyed at the _ellon_ at her cell door. That was not a dream.

" _Lord Thranduil request your presence."_ She blinked up at the elf and slowly got to her feet. She pulled her vest on as her cell was opened and was quick to follow the _ellon_. She heard the dwarves call out to her, but she didn't have time to explain before she was being herded up the stairs and led to where Thranduil was.

It took her a moment to realize that they were not heading towards the throne platform but down a hallway she had only once ventured into once. The _ellon_ knocked on the door and waited to be called in before opening the door and letting her walk inside.

"What?" She asked herself as the door was shut firmly behind her. Turning around, she blinked when she realized she was in what appeared to be Thranduil's study. The King was sitting behind a desk and reading a piece of parchment. Legolas was sitting in one of the chairs that littered the room.

"It has come to attention, that I may have been…hasty in my actions of throwing you in the dungeons." Amira raised an eyebrow and glanced at Legolas, who gazed back at her with a calm expression. "Now, I have no intention of overlooking your insolence and disrespect, however, as it has been…brought to my attention, I can't hold you here." The King looked like he was having a tough time saying the words.

"You've said that twice, that 'it was brought to your attention'. What does tha-." She cut herself off when two different arms were suddenly on her shoulders.

"My dear brother, we have been standing behind her for a few minutes now, and she yet to notice."

"You'd think she'd be more observant."

Amira froze as two very familiar voices reached her ears. Spinning around, she blinked up at Elladan and Elrohir.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked baffled. The twins sighed and gave her an extant look.

" _Ada_ sent us, he seen you being locked away in a dark, smelly dungeon and sent us to get you." Amira frowned, this was the second time her uncle had sent someone after her. She ignored the looks the twins sent King Thranduil as she frowned.

"Leave."

"I beg-" Elladan started.

"-your pardon?" Elrohir finished.

"I'm not going back to Imladris. I made a promise to Thorin and the others, I am not breaking it." She said as she looked between the two.

"Well, we can't get them from the King's dungeon, only you." Elrohir said as he looked her over.

"We can't help the dwarves." Elladan said as he looked at his brother. "Not that we'd want to either."

Amira placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two of them. _"Then you're leaving without me! I do not turn my back to those in need or break my promise!"_ She was very much aware of Legolas and his father behind her. She glanced over shoulder at them before sighing and turning to look back at the two twin brothers.

"Amira, go with them. Forget this foolishness. They will never retake that mountain." Her gaze snapped to Legolas as he stood and up and approached her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the sudden knock on the door had them all looking as a one of the elves came barreling in out of breath.

"The dwarves! They're gone!"

Amira took the stunned moments of silence to ducked around the twins and take off out of the room. She heard her name being called but didn't stop as she ran throughout the halls and towards the dungeons. Seeing them empty, she spun on her heel and ran towards one of the exits were. She dodged the elves that tried to stop her and ran out into the bright sunlight on top of an overlook.

Her gaze snapped down to where the river ran, and she could make out the barrels as they floated down the river. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir and another coming out of the tunnel behind her. Legolas shouted for the gates to be closed and Amira did the only sensible thing, she jumped. The river was below her and she closed her eyes as she plunged into it. Coming out, she quickly made it the side of the river bank and took off running towards the others.

She almost there when a sound hit her ears. "No! Orcs!" She picked up her pace and nimbly jumped into a tree, using the trees as a quicker way to get there. She jumped down and sailed over a boulder in time, to kick an Orc away from the where he was going to stab one of the other elven guards.

She ducked under a blade and dropped down to crouch to knock the Orc off its feet, she caught its blade as he dropped it and flipped it around to drive through the Orc's chest. Spinning, she cut the head of the next Orc off and started to fight her way towards the dwarves.

"Kili!"

Turning, her eyes widened at seeing an arrow sticking out of his thigh.

"No!" She breathed as he fell back, another Orc come tumbling down the steps after him and panic seized her before an arrow suddenly lodged itself in the Orcs head. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at seeing Tauriel. Her attention was brought back to the fight as an Orc swung its sword at her, only for two arrows to fly by her head and lodge themselves in the Orc's throat.

Spinning around, she smiled at Elladan and Elrohir as they fired a few more arrows at closing Orcs. "You might need these." Elladan said as he tossed her bow, quiver and duel blades. She quickly fastened them on and lifted her bow, firing an arrow at an Orc that went to attack the dwarves.

Legolas and other elves came barreling out of the trees to join the fray, but Amira ignored them as she ran up the stone steps towards Kili. She took hold of the arrow and broke the shaft off, before helping lower him into the barrel that Fili was holding steady for him.

"Amira!"

"Go!" She yelled down at them, as she pulled one of her blades out to behead an orc coming towards her. The twins were fighting next to her and she got their attention as the Orc's started to chase the dwarves down the river.

Jumping over the stone barricade, she took off after them. The twins on her heels, as they fired arrow after arrow. The could hear the Mirkwood elves running behind them but paid them no mind as she suddenly ran towards a rather large boulder and jumped off it, she knocked two arrows and let them loose, watching as they hit two Orc's in the chest. Her feet hit the embankment on the other side and she took off running down it, cutting down Orcs as she went.

She watched Thorin throw a spear at an Orc that was about to attack Balin and used the tree to cross back over, cutting the head off the Orc as she went. The dwarves used their borrowed weapons to cut a log, sending several orcs into the river.

"Amira!" She heard Elladan's call and looked over in time to see Bombur being hurdled into the air and crash onto the ground, where he rolled and crushed Orcs, it ends up bouncing onto the other side of the river and bounces along till the barrel once more, lands on the other side. She let a smile out as Bombur stood up and displays two weapons, he elegantly starts to spin and kill the surrounding Orcs before moving to jump nimbly into an empty barrel.

"Hey look! He's showing off for you!"

Amira rolled her eyes and glanced over and couldn't help but laugh at seeing Legolas standing on Dwalin's and Dori's head, as he shoots the Orcs. She watched him spin on one foot as a rock separates them to shoot two Orcs at once. Smirking, Amira took off and pulled and arrow out of her quiver and notched it.

"Legolas!" She jumped off the cliff and towards him, his hand reached out to grab hers as her feet braced on Dwalin's barrel as she used the momentum to throw him behind her towards the other bank. She didn't watch anymore of his show off skills as she shot Orcs down. She laughed at hearing Dwalin's grumbled and winked down at the dwarf before jumping from his barrel and flipping through the air to land on the bank once more. Elladan and Elrohir materialized next to her as they watched the dwarves float off down the rapids.

Spinning around, she quickly notched and arrow and let it sail, hitting the one that was aimed for Legolas's back. Tauriel came out of the brush to kick the bow from the Orc's hands and place her blades at its throat and chest. Her and twins stood a way off as she watched the dwarves disappear, the Orcs still chasing them.

"Elladan, Elrohir. I need you two to ride to Lothlórien and tell Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn that these Orcs came from Dol Guldur." She said as she faced the two of them. "Gandalf needs her help." She whispered, another one of her dreams coming fresh in her mind.

"But, we can't leave you _muinthel."_ Elrohir argued as he shared a look with his twin.

 _"_ Not with so many Orcs running around." Elladan said agreeing.

"Please, I need you to do this for me. Please." She took one of each of their hands in her own and give them a pleading look. Elladan looked over her shoulder and let his face go impassive.

"No harm better come of her, _Prince Legolas."_

The unspoken threat was there but, the brothers gave her a nod before turning and disappearing into the trees. She was aware of someone over her shoulder and turned to look up at Legolas.

"Come on." He held his hand out for her to take and she took one last look at where the dwarves went before taking it and letting him lead her back towards the city. She caught Tauriel's gaze and nodded to her as the Captain nudged the Orc to start walking.

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!

 **Well, that was a fun chapter to write!**

 **For anyone wondering, Eventually this will be a Legolas/OC story. However, it's going to be a slowwwww burn! As of right now, Amira has no feelings towards the Prince and it will stay that way till I say otherwise.**

 **I love Thranduil, I actually really do. I just hate his attitude in the beginning.**

 **I love the twins. They are some of my favorites!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Imrid amrad ursul!-_ Die a death of Flames

 _Hannon le, Mellon nin-_ Thank you, my friend.

" _Malia ten' fion-_ Care for some wine

 _muinthel-_ sister

 ** _Review responses:_**

 **ro781727:** I hope the interaction between between Amira and Thranduil were to your liking? Thank you for your review!

 **pallydeeks:** You are quickly becoming one of my favorite peoples! I did my best with the last chapter. It was a bit challenging to squash so much into one chapter and it still come out good. Legolas and Amira had a little argument in this one, was that okay for you? I can definitely have them argue some more later. I can see her thinking he was handsome. Kili is very adorable. Thank you for your lovely review!

 **Until next time my lovelies! I just wanna say thank you to those who Favorited/followed thus story! You are all so awesome!**


	8. Healing and Dragon

**Hmmmm, I was going to wait to post this this weekend. However, I realized that I would not be able to have time to write until next week. Therefore, this will be the last update until at least a week or two. My work place hours are getting longer and there simply will not be time for me to write. I do hope you all can wait until then. Now, If I do somehow get a chance to write this weekend then I shall, but no promises.**

 **I was looking at te point in time to where i was in this story and realized that I am actually going through this faster than I intended too. There will be 3 chapters leading up to the gigantic battle and then, at least 5 on the battle itself. The last four chapters of this story will be...a surprise.**

 **So, I know that in the first chapter I wrote a small prelude of what's going to happen AFTER the war, however I am going to greatly lengthen it. When I get to those chapters.**

 **Bold** is dwarvish

 _Italicized_ is elvish

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Amira was not inclined to enter this underground realm again. When she hesitated, her friend gently tugged on her wrist and made her continue walking. She frowned as elves ran up and down the walkways, shouting to each other in elvish. Some carried the wounded, others carrying supplies. She felt a hand touch her arm and looked up to see an _elleth_ standing in front of her. Legolas let her wrist go and she was led away by an _elleth_ towards a room to change out of her wet, filthy clothes and into some new ones. She thanked them, as she looked down at her clothes, they were colors that signified the Mirkwood realm and she sighed as she deftly braided her hair back.

Stepping out of the room, she was greeted with Legolas standing on the other side of the hall, he was leaning against the wall waiting for her. He looked up at her and nodded before he started walking in the general direction of the throne room and Amira looked up to see Tauriel marching the Orc ahead of them.

Tauriel hissed for the Orc as they neared the King's throne. She walked up behind Tauriel and moved out of the way as Legolas forced the Orc to its knees, holding his blade at its neck as King Thranduil moved from his throne to come down to where they were. His eyes briefly flickered to her and she bowed her head to him. He was still a King.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads." Thranduil spoke. "A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night." His gaze went from his son, to Tauriel then to her. Her hand was wrapped around the hilt of her dagger, that had been given back to her upon her arrival. As well as her other weapons. "So, it ever was. So, will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth." He crossed his arms as he gazed down at the Orc.

"You were tracking the company of 13 dwarves. Why?" Amira frowned at Legolas's question. That was obvious, well it was to her.

"Not 13, not anymore. The young one, the black-haired archer, we stuck him with a morgul shaft." Amira inhaled quickly through her mouth as her eyes widened. Kili, he would not survive very long with that kind of poison in his blood. "The poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon." Amira glanced at Tauriel and grimaced at the emotions she could see in the red heads eyes.

"Answer the question, filth." She snapped at him.

" **I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!"** The reaction was immediate, Tauriel pulled her blades out as Legolas warned the Orc to not antagonize her. Tauriel reacted by asking if the Orc liked death, before lounging at the Orc.

" _Enough! Tauriel, leave!"_ Thranduil commanded. " _Go now."_

Amira caught her eye and inclined her head, tapping her fingers on her arm twice. _No!_

"I do not care about one dead dwarf, answer the question." Now that, had Amira's gaze snapping at the King. "You have nothing to fear, tell us what you know, and I will set you free."

"You had orders to kill them, why?" Legolas asked. "What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The dwarf runt will never be king!"

"King? There is no King under the mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives." As Legolas spoke, King Thranduil moved to stand in front of the Orc.

"You know nothing!" The Orc spat out at Legolas. "Your world will burn."

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked as Amira took a step forward.

"Fire, death and destruction." She didn't mean to, but the words poured from her mouth before she could stop them. Legolas and Thranduil watched her as she came to stand in front of the Orc. "So, that's Azog's plan. Your master was promised his head, wasn't he?"

 **"I won't answer to you, your elven whore!"**

Amira's eyes hardened in anger and the flames from torches surrounding them burned brighter as she glared into its yellow eyes. "You are going to wish you never said that." She hissed before reaching up to take her quartz crystal off her neck and she lays it in her palm to place on its forehead. She was aware of the thing screeching as she delved inside its mind. She was not gentle as she ripped its mind apart. She reached her hand away from the Orc's filthy head and stumbled back at what she had seen.

"No." She breathed out in horror, the Orc started to laugh.

"Now you understand? My master serves the One. Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you." Amira watched as King Thranduil unsheathed his sword and cut the vile things head off.

"I have to go." She whispered as she moved to flee the scene, a hand grabbed her arm and she looked up into the blue eyes of the King. "You cannot keep me here. If what I seen in that beast head is true, they we are all in mortal danger!" She pulled her arm free and took a few steps back. "You can't escape this King Thranduil, you can hide in these walls, but sooner or later. War is going to be knocking at your door, and that's going to be very, very soon."

She didn't glance at Legolas as she turned and ran down the steps. No one stopped her as she fled through the front gates. She turned and took off back down the river once more. She silently prayed to the Valar that they were okay, that they made it to Lake-Town. That Kili was still alive.

It was becoming night fall and she sighed as she crouched down next to a boulder. She frowned as she examined the tracks of the Orcs. A twig snapped, and Amira spun around, an arrow notched in her bow. She blinked at seeing Legolas behind her. He had changed once more, out of his armor and into his more comfortable clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tauriel." Amira frowned, so he came to fetch her back to the Kingdom huh? Placing her arrow back in its quiver, she turned away and took off back down the river. She was aware of him following her. She used a fallen tree to jump to get to the other side, seeing as how the side they one was cut off into nothing.

"She won't go back with you." Amira whispered as jumped up to grab a tree branch and swing her body over a wide gap in the ground. She didn't hear his boots hit behind her, but she did feel his presence, way too close to her. She turned and found herself face to face with the blonde-haired Prince. "There are forces at work here, in which none of us can control." She blinked at his raised eyebrow and pinched the bridge of her nose. "By the Valar, I am starting to sound like my grandfather."

"An honorable trait, I'd imagine." She glared at him as he took the lead in their little run/chase. He knew these woods better than her, and honestly, she didn't even know if she was going in the right direction anymore. She halted when Legolas suddenly spun around to face her. "I am not here to take Tauriel back."

"Then why?"

Legolas shook his head at her and turned to continue. Amira stayed where she was for a moment before running after the blonde. If he didn't want to tell her, he didn't have to. Amira found her gaze lingering around the woods as they ran. The sickness from Dol Guldur had not reached this far north. She froze suddenly when a whispering reached her ears.

No, not her ears. Her soul. She heard Legolas call her name as she turned to look at a tree, it was tall and very old. She could feel its roots burrowed deep within the ground, stretching for miles. She stepped towards it and reached her hand out, placing it upon the smooth bark.

" _Nae saian luume'. Man, esselya na?" – It has been too long, what is your name?_ Amira heard a whisper in her mind and smiled. "What is it you want to tell me, old friend?" Her eyes closed as words whispered to her, her brow furrowed and slowly she pulled her hand away from the tree and stood up to face Legolas. "We need to hurry."

He nodded to her and they took off again. Before she knew it, dawn had come, and the sun was already high in the sky when they came to where the river met the lake. Amira spotted Tauriel up ahead and downed when Legolas pulled his bow up and pointed it at the red head. Tauriel spun arrow, her own bow armed and the two silently faced each other.

As they chatted, she moved to inspect the blood on the rocks.

"The king is angry Tauriel. For 600 years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust."

"No, she followed her heart." Amira stated as she stood up and looked back at the two. Legolas's eyes tightened as his jaw clenched. Ah, so he did have lingering feelings for the red head. "We do not have time to sit here and talk either." Her eyes looked over at Tauriel who was gazing towards Laketown. "If we are going to catch up to those Orcs _before_ they reach the others, we need to go."

"This is not our fight Amira!" Sighing, she turned back to look at Legolas. Ignoring her rational side, she took the casual four steps to get to him and had no problem with literally placing herself a hairs inch away from his body.

"Yes, it is! Whether you want to admit it or not Legolas! This evil that is coming, that is spreading, it will consume any and everything in its path! Including Mirkwood!" She said harshly as she glared up at him. "If you did not come to help us, then run back to you father! I have friends I need to go help save." With that, she turned away from her blonde friend and walked several yards away. She could hear them talking to each other behind her, but she kept her gaze on the town. How was she going to get across this?

"I'm going with her _._ Tell me, _mellon._ When did we let evil become stronger than us?"

Amira felt a hand touch her shoulder and glanced up at Legolas. "I'll go with you." She gave him a small nod and turned to look back at the town.

"It's going to take several hours for us to even get over there."

"Then let us go."

 **XXX**

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" Bilbo asks as the dwarves walk towards the boat.

A few looks around and notice that Bofur was not with them.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin says bluntly.

Balin nods in agreement. "We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

As the company reaches the docks they start loading the boat up with the supplies the Master had given them to be on their way. As Kili goes to get in behind his brother, Thorin places his hand out and stop him.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said with a look disbelief on his face.

"No."

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili argued.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin says as he lays a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin says as he climbs out of the boat and walks towards where Kili is now sitting.

Fili steps up to his uncle. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

"Fili."

"I will carry him, if I must!"

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili looks at Kili, then steps out of the boat. Thorin reaches out and tries to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili said as he pulls away from Thorin and walks over his brother.

The trio watched as Thorin, Bilbo and the other dwarves leave towards The Lonely Mountain without the, waving to the cheering people of Laketown.

Bofur comes running, pushing his way through crowd and stops when he sees the others in the boat are far off down the canal. He then turns and notices the three.

"Ah! So, you missed the boat as well?"

Before they could explain, Kili suddenly groans in pain and begins to fall over, but Fili catches him.

"Kili? Kili!"

Oin tries to examine him but There isn't much he can do at this point. They needed help. They went to the Master first but was shooed away. No one else would help them either, too afraid of the master. There was only one person they could possible turn to now.

As they knock on his door, they wait with baited breath before Bard opens the door and looks down at them.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away."

He tries to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Bard looks over him to where Kili was being supported by Oin and Fili; his skin was pale, and he was sweating profusely, dark circles under his eyes. Bard hesitates for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Come in."

They manage to get him inside and, on the bed, where they take his armor off and look over his wound.

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!

As Kili cries out in pain, Bofur goes to fill a bowl with hot water and rushes over to where the others were.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asks Oin.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin answers.

Bard dumps several bottles on his table and looks through them. "I have nightshade, feverfew…"

Oin shakes his head. "They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard answers as he looks down at the dwarf.

Bofur looks up. "Pigs? Weed? Right." he then points to Kili. "Don't move."

Fili blinked and looked over at Oin. "Where do you think he's going to go?"

After a while of Bofur being gone, a sudden tremor shakes through the town.

"Da?" Sigrid asks, wanting to know what that was.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain replies.

Fili leaves Kili's side and approaches Bard. "You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here."

Bard looks down at the dwarf. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Little Tilda asks, sounding on the verge of tears.

"No, darling."

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda whispers.

Bard looks at his children worriedly for a moment, then reaches up and pulls a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale. His children look at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard says before he then runs out with Bain following.

 **XxX**

"What was that?"

Amira stopped running as her gaze drifted to the mountain. She felt the tremor and her eyes widened when the roar reached her ears. Her blood ran cold as fear like she never felt before gripped her heart. Her stomach rolled as she looked at Legolas and Tauriel.

"Smaug."

She took off running, they were at the wooden bridge that led to the town. It had taken way too long to get here, and it was already night fall. Her eyes could make out the Orc's up ahead, they were climbing across the house, searching for the dwarves. Her back hit the side of a house as she looked up at where they were going.

" _I really hate Orc's."_ She felt someone next to her and nodded at Tauriel as the two of them took off along the walkways. She could see Legolas above them, hiding in the shadows of the houses. She quickly scaled the house and paused as the sound of running footsteps had her looking down to see Bofur running.

An Orc dropped down behind him and attacked the dwarf. Amira had an arrow out and shot the Orc through the heart. She could hear the screams of her friends as well as what sounded like two young girls. She jumped onto the house and used one of her blades to cut the head off an Orc before dropping down into the house, Legolas right behind her.

Sliding off the table, she used the end of her bow to hook an Orc and pull them back to meet her blade, easily slicing it across its throat. Her hand shot out and she grabbed the youngest child, moving her out of the way of one of the Orc's blade.

Kili started to scream from where he lay, and Amira's eyes widen when's he sees an Orc pulling him off the bed. A blade is suddenly thrown, lodging itself in the Orc's chest and Amira smiles at Tauriel as she ducks under the blade that was meant to take her head off.

She heard Oin yell at the boy to get down as an Orc runs towards him and Amira quickly lashes her leg out to kick the Orc back and into Tauriel's blade.

As Legolas kills the last two Orc's inside the house, only to move outside and trip one to fall into a boat below, she looked away when he used his swords to cut the head off the unlucky one to be thrown back up.

Hearing Kili still crying out in pain, Amira ran over to him and knelt to inspect his wound. "Oh no." She breathed out as she looked it over. The skin around the puncture hole had darkened and she could smell the poison. "This is bad."

"We're losing him!" Oin says as he looks at Amira.

"Can you help him?" Fili asked as he reached out to touch her arm. Amira lifted pain filled eyes to him before looking up at Tauriel, who was staring at Kili with a worried expression.

"Come, Tauriel." Amira looked over at Legolas and he met her eyes. There was no use being angry at him for leaving and not helping, he was only with them to kill the Orc's. Looking back down at Kili, she felt worry and despair hit her as his skin paled even further.

"Help me get him on the table!" Fili and Oin nodded and together they lifted him up as the oldest boy and girl picked the table up from where it lay on its side, to fix it. She was aware of Legolas walking out of the house and glanced over her shoulder to see Tauriel still looking at Kili, then down at where Legolas disappeared too. "Tauriel! Either help us or go with your Prince!" Her voice was harsh, but it snapped Tauriel out of her daze and she turned outside just as footsteps ran up the steps.

"Athelas." Amira heard the whisper. "I'm going to save him."

Tauriel was suddenly next to her. "Get him ready." Amira nodded and moved to rip Kili's pants leg wider and started to clean the wound he best she could.

"Hold him down!" She told the others as Kili started to thrash. " **I know it hurts, but please Kili, calm down for me."** She whispered to him as she moved to cup his face with her hands. " **Calm down."** His eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile before leaning down to kiss his brow.

Tauriel came back and Amira moved opposite of her as she pressed the Athelas plant into Kili's wound. Her grip on his leg tightened as his thrashing kicked up. The two young mortal girls joined them and they both took hold of his other leg.

Amira smiled as Tauriel started to chant in elvish. She could totally heal him herself but, this was a profound moment between these two. When Tauriel glanced at her, she nodded and moved to place one of her hands over the red heads and picked up the words with her. Slowly, Kili started to settle down and Amira let go of his leg and took a few steps back as Tauriel started to bind Kili's leg.

"Thank you, **namad**." She looked down at Fili and smiled at him as he hugged her. Amira leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pulling away, Amira glanced up to see Kili reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Tauriel's. She smiled as he turned to give them some privacy and walked out the open front door.

She couldn't hear fighting anymore and a part of her worried for Legolas, but he could handle himself. Besides, she was currently miffed at him for so easily turning his back on someone who needed help. Regardless of is they were a dwarf or not. Legolas was too much like his father, but Amira had also seen the caring side of him. The part of his mother that lived within him.

"Lady Amira?"

Amira tuned away from the railing to look down at Bofur. She gave him a small smile and moved back into the house and to Kili's side. His head tilted to look at her and Amira reached out to take his hand in hers.

"I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered as she reached up to move a piece of hair out of his face.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily sister." Another hand joined hers and she didn't have to look to see it was Fili who came to stand next to them. Amira placed her other one over theirs and leaned her cheek against their joined hands.

"I love you both. Like you were my real brothers." She whispered as she smiled at them.

"I thought we were your real brothers? We do look a lot alike." Fili said as he stood more next to her and smiled. "Don't you think so Bofur?"

The dwarf smiled as he and Oin came to stand by them. "Can't even tell the difference." Amira laughed and kissed both their heads before stepping back out of the way. Her blue eyes went to where Tauriel was standing and was about to walk over to her when a rather loud rumble shook the area.

All the blood drained from her face when an unmistakable sound reached her ears. Tauriel met her eyes and she could see her feelings mirrored in her friend's eyes. Fear.

"Smaug." They whisper at the same time.

"We have no time, we must leave!" Tauriel said as she moved to help Tilda and Sigrid.

"Get him up!" Bofur says as Amira helped Fili lift Kili off the table.

Kili pulled away from them both, pushing their hands away. "I'm fine, I can walk."

"Hurry, as fast as you can." Tauriel said to the girls. Bain, the older brother shook his head at the _elleth._

 _"_ We're not leaving, not without our father." He argued.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that your father would want?" Tauriel said as she looked down at the boy.

Amira walked over and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we must go." She urged him softly, he stated at her for a moment before nodding and reaching over to grab his sisters hand. She all but pulled them out of the house and down the stairs just as the sound of a roar sounding overhead and she looked up to see Smaug descending on the town.

"Hurry!" She said as she pulled them towards the boat. She let Fili and Bofur get in first and helped Fili get the girls in, she made Oin get in next and then Bain and Kili before hoping in herself. Tauriel climb in after her as Fili and Bofur grab ores and start to row the boat away from the house.

Her head snapped up as she watched Smaug fly over them. Never in her life did she ever want to meet one of these ferocious beasts and now, she was seeing one in the flesh and it terrified her. Who in their right mind wouldn't fear this thing? Her ears picked up the growling and then, she could feel the heat from the fire as Smaug unleashed his hell on them. Amira felt someone grab her hand and glanced down at Tilda, the poor girl had her face buried in her sister chest as she cried.

She gave the girls hand a gentle squeeze and looked up as Smaug circled around again. The sounds of screams and the smell of burning flesh made her stomach recoil as they moved throughout the waterways. She jerked her head around as a steam fire hit behind them. Her eyes widened when she watched a man fall out of his house on fire.

"Look out!" Kili suddenly shouts making them look up as another boat collides with theirs. Her arm shot out to grab hold on Fili as he almost fell out of the boat. Looking up, she noticed the boat was covered in nothing but gold. So, this was the Master of the town? Here she thought Thranduil was a coward, this guy ripped the title away from the Elven King.

Once the way is clear, we continue our way. Amira cringed at the heat pouring over the town, her eyes never left the form of the dragon as it sailed over them. She glanced down at Kili as the young dwarf reached out to grasp her leg to steady himself. Even though he wasn't on the verge of death anymore, he was still very weak.

"Da!" Bain's sudden cry had them all looking up towards the bell tower, where Amira could make out a black-haired man shooting arrows at Smaug. The arrows bounced harmlessly off the dragon's scales.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili exclaims.

"No." Tauriel said shaking her head.

"He did! He hit his mark! I saw!"

"No Kili, he may have hit the dragon, but he did pierce it. Regular arrows are useless against it." Amira said softly as he watched the man's brave efforts.

"Amira is right, His arrows can't pierce its hide. I fear nothing will." Tauriel whispered as she watched the dragon circle around.

"Bain!" Amira looked up to see the young boy grabbing hold of a hook and swinging himself out of the boat.

"Come back! Bain! Bain!" Fili shouted.

"Leave him! We cannot go back." Tauriel ordered as she watched the boy disappear. Amira glanced at where he went before looking to see a platform up ahead. Without hesitating, she bent her knees and jumped off the boat and landed on the wooden docks.

"Amira!" Bofur, Kili and Fili all shouted but she ignored them as she took off running after the boy. She _would not_ leave him alone to die in these flames. Dodging a piece of burning wood, she jumped over the side of the walkway and landed in a boat, she nimbly leapt to the other side and turned the corner in time to reach her arm out and snag Bain around the waist.

"No! No! Let me go! I need to help my da!"

"You can't help him! You're only going to get yourself killed!" She argued, but the boy looked up at her with so much determination in his eyes, Amira paused as she stared down at him.

"No, I won't! I have to get his arrow to him!" Amira looked at the iron arrow in the boy's hands. A black arrow. She looked up as Smaug came barreling down and quickly wrapped her arms around the boy and ducked inside a nearby house as flames roared where they were just standing.

"Come, let's go." She said as she helped him up and led him through the burning buildings towards the bell tower.

Smaug roared overhead and Amira had to force herself to keep running and not pay attention to the beast. Bain ran next to her and she kept a firm hand on his back to help guide him over the burning wood and bodies. Once they reached the bell tower, she stayed back as he took off running into the building and up the steps. The sound of Smaug roaring had her looking up in time to see the dragon coming right for the tower. She gasped as he hit it and she looked up to see wood raining down on her as the force of the wind from the dragon knocked her backwards and into the water. Her head hit something hard and darkness took her as she sunk beneath the water.

* * *

So, not terrible?

 **I feel blah, but then again that could just be my mood. I really can't wait for this next chapter. Will Amira go with he dwarves to Erebor? Will she ride with Legolas and Tauriel to Gundabad? Will she help the townspeople? So many choices!**

 **If there is something all you lovely readers want to see happen, please do not hesitate to request. I will gladly write in something that you all wanna see. Just send a little PM or review and I'll snag it in!**

 **Pallysd'Artagnan: Nah, your ramblings are good! You don't grind my nerves at all! you can rattle all you want! Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **ro781272: Thank's for the review! I know I answered your question in PM already. Just wait and all answers shall be revealed.**


	9. Erebor

**Holy damn! 1,259 views! You are all amazing!**

 **So, I recieved some mixed reviews last chapter and I am going to go on a small rant for a moment!**

 **In regards to the Elves not having arranged marriages. I KNOW THEY DO NOT HAVE THAT IN THIS WORLD! The reason behind Thranduil saying they are betrothed will be revealed EVENTAULLY!**

 **ALSO! A lot of people keep forgetting that this is FANFICTION! Therefore, it will NOT be exactly like the movies or books! That wiould reading these stories boring! So, therefore, people like me, will add their own twist and turns into the story, whilst keeping it to the original script as possible! THIS IS FANFICTION, some of you need to remember that.**

 **-end of rant-**

 **Now that is over, hello there! I know it's been almost a week since I updated and I said it would be that long. Updates will be weekly for now on. To try and drag this out. I am writing this way to quickly. I was going to split this chapter into 2, that way I could keep to my original thought of having 3 chapters lead to the Big Battle, however, that did not happen. I have the next 3 chapters written and I am already in the middle of the battle. It's cause I put so many words in a chapter. 5,000 atleast, sometimes less.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this! The next chapter is literally my favorite! I have had certain scenes in the next chapter planned for AGES!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Amira groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. The soft press of fingers could be felt on her head and she groaned again at the pulse of pain that it sent rocketing through her skull from the prodding.

"Try not to move."

Her eyes blinked opened at the voice and she gazed up at the man hovering over her. He had shoulder length black hair, the top half pulled back in a ponytail, a strong, chiseled jaw that was accented by high cheekbones. His green eyes met hers and she blinked again. Why did he look so familiar?

"Are you alright?" Another face joined the mans and she let a smile curve her lips as she stared up at Bain. Her eyes went back to the man and recognition dawned on her. This was Bain's father, Bard.

"Yes, thank you kindly." She said as she started to sit up, Bard put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and Amira took the time to look around the area. They were sitting in the grass, a few feet away from the lake. Her eyes looked towards the smoking wreckage that was Laketown, easily visibly in the now daylight. "What happened? Where's Smaug?"

"He's dead. My Da killed him!" Bain said as he looked at his father with pride. Amira blinked up at the mortal man. He killed the dragon? That was no mere feet. Bard shook his head and stood up, offering her his hand to help her stand. "We found you floating in the lake as we were escaping the fire. You hit your head awfully hard Lady Amira."

"You have my gratitude. Thank you." She said softly as she looked between the two mortals. The distant sounds of screams and cries drew her attention and she looked to her left where she could see all the townspeople that made it out alive, further down the bank. Panic flooded her. Kili, Fili, and Tauriel. Did they make it out alive?

"Your weapons, I fished them from the water." Looking down, Amira smiled at Bain and took her bow and swords from him. She gave the man another nod of thanks and turned away, they followed her as she made her way towards the survivors. The cries of pain, heartache and loss tore at her own heart as she looked around at them all. They lost everything.

A young child was hunched sobbing over a fallen man. Another woman was dragging the unconscious body of another from the water. So many were injured and needed aid. Amira's eyes quickly swept over the people, looking for her friends. When her eyes fell on a familiar red head and dwarf, relief flooded her as she made her way towards them.

"Come with me. I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

She stopped in her tracks as Kili's words hit her ears. This wasn't a moment that needed to be interrupted. A familiar flash of blonde caught her gaze and she inwardly sighed as Legolas made his way towards Tauriel.

"I can't." Her friends broken whisper made Amira's heart ache. As Legolas drew closer, Amira stated to walk up behind him, intent on stopping him from ruining such a perfect moment. She stopped a few feet away from him as Kili reached out and took Tauriel's arm, turning her back towards him.

"Tauriel, **amrâlimê."**

"I don't know what that means." Tauriel denied as she took a step away from Kili, who just smiled up at her.

"I think you do."

She frowned when Tauriel took a step towards Kili but froze and straightened up.

" _Hîr nín Legolas."_

" _Meewado I naug. Boe I nadh egeno."_

Amira sighed at the now ruined moment and took the remaining steps forward and patted Legolas's arm, making him glance at her. She shook her head at him and watched as Kili gave Tauriel his rune stone, as his promise.

"Amira!"

She smiled when Bofur called her name, making the others stop rowing the boat and turn as Kili halted in his tracks and spun around to face at her, his face lighting up as he took the sight of her in.

" **Namad!"** They towards the other at the same time an Amira bent at her waist to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he limped towards her and hugged her tightly around her waist. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Pulling away, she reached up to cup his face and gave him a small smile as she leaned down to kiss his brow. Another body hit her then and she laughed as strong arms wrapped around her. Fili pulled away from her and Amira felt her heart fill with love as she looked down at the two.

"Come, let us go. We have a long journey to get you four to the mountain." They nodded and turned to walk back to the boat. Amira went to follow them but paused and turned to look back at Legolas, who was staring at her with an unreadable cool expression. She motioned for Bofur to wait a moment before she walked towards the Prince. "Walk with me." His eyes stared down at her for a moment before he nodded and followed her away from the others.

"You recognized Bolg, yes?" Amira asked once they were out of ear shot from the others, Legolas gave her a nod of confirmation and Amira glanced over her shoulder into the distance, towards the North. "I didn't say anything in your father's realm, but something is coming. I caught a glimpse of Dol Guldur, as well as Gundabad in that Orc's mind."

"Gundabad?" She nodded, looking back up at him. "The Orc's I chased were all bearing the mark of that foul place."

"Legolas." She sighed as she took another step towards him but didn't dare look up at him. "I need you to ride to Gundabad, I fear something awful is going to come from there."

"Come with me." Her eyes snapped to his and her breath caught in her throat when she realized just how close he had gotten to her. Way to close. His silvery blue eyes were locked on her own and she nearly said yes. Memories of old flittered throughout her mind and she groaned as she took a much-needed step away from her friend.

"I can't. I made a promise, and until those four reach the mountain, it is not fulfilled." A smile slipped on her face as he sighed and looked back towards the dwarves. In a bold move, Amira reached up and lightly let her fingertips graze his cheek, making him look back down at her in surprise. "Be careful, _melda herú."_ Her hand slipped from his face and she walked around him and back towards the others, she could feel his eyes on her but didn't look back as she grasped Fili's hand and nimbly jumped into the boat with them.

Slowly, they made their way towards the mountain. Amira could see Smaug's body as they passed Laketown, the dragon really was dead. She took over rowing the boat from Bofur to let him rest as Oin took the stick from Fili. It took them hours to reach the other side of the lake, and the trek up the mountain side was longer than that.

Amira stopped at the top of the overlook and let out a breath as she stared out over the ruined city of Dale. She had seen it before, many times, but the sight always took her breath away. She followed the dwarves down the overlook and towards the ruin city.

Skeletons lay everywhere, a testament to the wanton death that had befallen this city when Smaug had attacked it. A few times when she would pass through visiting the Woodland realm, she would come to Dale with a few of the Elves to trade with the people of the city. As she looked around, she could almost hear the laughter of children as they ran throughout the streets. Smell the baking of bread and sweets in the market and feel the joy that once laid upon this begotten city.

Her hand ran over the crumbling stone of a pillar and she sighed as she looked around the city once more. One day, she hoped to see this place of old come to life once more. She didn't waste any more time looking over the scenery and quickly caught up with the four dwarves as they hastily made their way through the city and towards the mountain.

Amira could see the destruction of the front gate even from afar. Her head tipped back as she looked upon the front entrance once more. She had never been inside this Great Kingdom, but she had seen it many times from the outside. The others didn't waste any time on running across the bridge and into the Dwarf Kingdom. Amira hesitated for a moment, but Kili turning and calling out her name had her taking the last couple steps and walking inside.

The destruction inside was worse than she had imagined. Stone, wood, and corpses of dwarves lay scattered throughout the front hall, everywhere she looked she could see them. She carefully picked her way through the debris and followed the dwarves throughout the halls and down flights of stairs.

"Wow." She breathed when they came upon a massive opening inside the mountain. Staircases, walkways and small rooms were everywhere. Leading in so many different directions, Amira didn't know how these dwarves didn't get lost. They were descending some stairs when a voice reached her ears.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Bilbo?" She looked over to see the Hobbit running towards them from another stone bridge.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Oin exclaims as they run down the remaining steps and meet him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo yells as he comes to stop in front of them. "You need to leave, we all need to leave!"

"We only just got here." Bofur says confused as he looked at them.

"I tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo says shaking his head. Apprehension flittered through Amira's core as her eyes looked down to where a faint orange glow could be seen. This did not bode well, not if Bilbo was about to say what she was fearing to come.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asks.

"Thorin!" Amira jumped at Bilbo's raised voice as her head snapped back up to look at him. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats." Bilbo shook his head. "He's not been himself- not at all. It's this- it's this place! I think a sickness lies upon it."

Her eyes fell closed as a pained expression fell over her face. So, Thorin had succumbed to the sickness that plagued this mountain. She was aware of Kili asking Bilbo about what kind of sickness he was talking about, but before Bilbo could answer, Fili had started to run down the steps and towards the orange glow. She stayed still as the others ran after him.

Lord Elrond was right all along. Thorin was not strong enough to fight off the sickness. Her hand gripped the hilt of the dagger on her hip and after taking a calming breathe, she made her down the stairs after the others. Her steps were slow, and she stayed out of sight as the others came to a stop. Looking around the corner, she took in the sight of all the gold that littered the chamber. It was stacked so high that you couldn't see the floor, it spilled over staircases and went as far as she could see.

"Welcome, my sister's-sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor!"

Her gaze drifted downward, and she frowned at seeing Thorin. The shadows hid her from his eyes but, she could see him. His face was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. The robe around his shoulders was one that the King used to wear. She turned away from the sight and leaned her head back to hit the wall.

"Are you coming, Amira?" Her eyes opened, and she looked down at Fili, who was holding his hand out to her. She managed a small smile and slipped her hand into his, letting him lead her through the halls of Erebor. They walked for a bit before they came upon a room, Amira could see Balin and Dwalin sitting at a table and smiled when Bofur ran forward yelling Balin's name. She stood back as the dwarves all hugged and reunited.

"Lassie!" Her smile widened as she walked forward and hugged Balin. The other's noticed her and before she knew it, she was in the middle of a giant hug. Dwalin was even invoked in the hug and she had to smile down at the stoic warrior.

"We were so worried about ye, Lady Amira." Ori said as he looked up at her.

"Aye, you gave us quite the scare." Gloin agreed as he smacked her arm.

"I must apologize for that, I was worried for all of you as well. It pleases me greatly to see you all unharmed." The dwarves all chuckled and moved towards the table. Kili, Fili, Bofur and Gloin leaped into the explanations of what happened on their end in Laketown, and then the other dwarves began their own telling of what took place once they reached the mountain.

"If it wasn't for Bilbo, we wouldn't have made it inside the mountain at all." Dori said from where he was sitting. The Hobbit let out a small chuckle and shook his head in denial.

Amira looked up from where she was leaning against the railing to watch Thorin walk into the room. The dwarves fell silent as they looked at him.

"What are you all doing in here? The Arkenstone is still not found, no one rest till it's recovered." She stayed where she was as the dwarves and Bilbo all stood up and walked out of the room towards back towards the treasure chamber. Thorin's eyes rose to meet hers. "I could use your eyes elf."

She raised an eyebrow at his words but pushed off the railing and followed Thorin out of the room and towards the hall. She paused at the bottom of some stairs and stared down at the gold just below her feet, she did not want to even touch the gold, but she had no choice. Her eyes searched for a pace she could go and stand on to be a lookout of some sort. Taking the last step, she walked across the gold without as much as even making a single noise, the gold pieces didn't even shift under her as she made her way across the piles.

"Elves." She heard Gloin grumble as he tripped over his own pile of gold, scattering pieces around in every direction. The sound of clinking coins could be heard all around her as the others dug throughout the gold.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin called from overhead, where he stood on a balcony.

"Nothing yet!" Dwalin called from a far. Amira was standing in top of stone pillar that had fallen over, her eyes looking throughout all the pieces to see the large white jewel. It was not here, that much she was certain.

"Keep searching!" Thorin ordered.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Oin said from where he was.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Amira looked up at Thorin. "No one rests until it is found."

"Lassie? Can you see anything?" Her brows furrowed at Balin's question. She sighed shaking her head.

"No, it isn't on the surface anywhere that I can see. If it's in here, it's buried underneath all the gold." She could hear the groans coming from the dwarves and smirked as she looked up at Bilbo. The Hobbit was watching Thorin, her eyes narrowed when his hand came up to touch a part of his coat. She looked away and went back to doing her best in helping the others find the King's Jewel.

For days, they searched the cavern. Amira gave up looking with her eyes and joined the others in pillaging though the gold. She sighed as she looked around her area, she was standing on the stone floor, gold surrounded her, towering over her. She had dug a wide hole in the cursed pieces as she looked over her shoulder at the path she had cut through the vas piles, she had dug a clear path through the gold, starting at a staircase and ending way across the room. Nothing.

The sound of falling had her jumping out of her trench and she looked over to see Bofur on his back, he was rubbing his eyes tiredly as he laid there. None of them have had any sleep and they desperately needed it. With being an Elf, she didn't need sleep, but she could feel wariness setting into her. She hadn't rested her mind or body since being held in Thranduil's dungeon. Quickly, she made her way to where Thorin was searching.

"Thorin." The dwarf looked up at her as she approached. He looked bad, the circles under his eyes were more pronounced and his cheek were sunken in under his beard from him not eating, he was losing weight. "They need to rest, they are exhausted." She said motioning to the dwarves, their steps were slow, and they were barely tossing the gold coins around with little strength.

"No, they need to keep searching." Amira's lips thinned as she stared down at the dwarf prince.

"If they do not rest and eat, you will have no one to help you find that stone! They are dead on their feet and cannot keep this up any longer." She said angrily. "Look at them, they need rest!"

Thorin looked from her to the others and Amira was afraid he would ignore her, but a flicker of emotion hit his eyes for a moment.

"Alright all of you, go and rest! We'll start again in a few hours." As he turned to face her, she bowed her head to him in thanks as the relieved sounds of the dwarves below reached her ears. Turning away, she quickly made her way after the others. She of course, got lost on the way and ended up taking a long tour throughout the Dwarf city before she finally heard the sounds of talking. She found them sitting around a fire, a meal already being prepared inside a pot.

The dwarves were all sitting or lying down upon bedrolls, all weary and tired from so many days without rest. Kili and Fili looked up at her and moved over some for her to settle down next to them. She took her bow and quiver off, along with her duel blades and set them aside before she allowed herself to sit between the two brothers, her back leaning against a stone block.

"Will we ever find it?" Ori's small voice asked from where he was sitting with his two brothers.

"Aye, we will." Dori said, although his tone was one of despair.

Amira leaned her head back as she got comfortable, her thoughts going to a certain blonde-haired Prince. She really hoped he and Tauriel would make it to Gundabad safely, and that they both would return unharmed. The images of her grandfather being held inside an iron cage roared their ugly heads and Amira instantly hated herself for not going after Gandalf, but she had to have faith that Elladan and Elrohir would make it in time to tell Lady Galadriel.

"My lady." She blinked and looked up to see Bofur holding out a steaming bowl to her. "It's not much, but- "

"Thank you." She took the bowl from him and smelled the stew, it smelled heavenly and Amira took a small bite. After so many days of not eating, it tasted divine. She felt Kili lean against her once they were done eating and she leaned her head against his, which was resting upon her shoulder. Fili leaned in on her other side and she smiled at them both.

"Lady Amira, will you sing for us?" She looked over at Nori and felt her smile widen as she nodded, her gaze going back to the roaring fire. She felt the perfect song slip into her mind as she looked around the cavern halls they were in. A song she heard so long ago, sung by the dwarves when they first settled in the Blue Mountains.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

 _Leave us standing upon the height_

 _What was before we see once more_

 _Is our kingdom a distant light?_

 _Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

 _The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

 _For home a song that echoes on_

 _And all who find us will know the tune_

The smiles she received from them, was enough for her to continue. Even though they were exhausted and tired, the dwarves started to clap to the beat, or beat their hands against rocks or they used their bowls and spoons. They joined her in song and she laughed joyfully, she couldn't help but stand up and move about the small camp.

 _Some folk we never forget_

 _Some kind we never forgive_

 _Haven't seen the back of us yet_

 _We'll fight as long as we live._

 _All eyes on the hidden door_

 _To the Lonely Mountain borne_

 _We'll ride in the gathering storm_

 _Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

Hands grabbed hers and she was pulled into a dance by Dwalin. She never paused in her singing as she was swung around the fire. He released her as she spun in a circle, she planted her feet and took a few steps back, sitting on a rock as she swayed back and forth.

 _We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

 _In slumbers deep and dreams of gold_

 _We must awake, our lives to make_

 _And in the darkness a torch we hold_

 _From long ago when lanterns burned_

 _Till this day our hearts have yearned_

 _Her fate unknown the Arkenstone_

 _What was stolen must be returned._

Bilbo shifted where he sat at the part of the song and Amira glanced over at him, her lips pulled into a frown, but she looked away and continued to sing as the dwarves all vocalized together.

 _We must awake and make the day_

 _To find a song for heart and soul_

 _Some folk we never forget_

 _Some kind we never forgive_

 _Haven't seen the end of it yet_

 _We'll fight as long as we live_

 _All eyes on the hidden door_

 _To the Lonely Mountain borne_

 _We'll ride in the gathering storm_

 _Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

 _Far away from Misty Mountains cold._

As she ended the song, the dwarves cheered, and she gave them a small bow before she went to settle back down with Kili and Fili. As the dwarves all started to lay down to rest, she felt Kili put his head back on her shoulder and Fili do the same on her other side. She didn't mind the two using her as a pillow, they had plenty of times growing up, and they were beyond exhausted.

A fond smile pulled at her lips as a memory of these two came to her mind. Kili was 7, making Fili 12 years of age. Amira had come to visit them she spent all day with the young Prince's. Dis had just laughed and left the she-elf go and play with her two sons. Amira took them down to one of the streams to let them swim and skip rocks. They ended up having a wrestling match, one that she tried to break up only for the two of them to gang up on her and all three fell into the water. Afterwards, they set against a tall oak tree and Amira would tell them stories of her travels as the two would rest with their heads in her lap, her fingers running through their hair.

Oh, how she loved these two. Kili was now only 77 years old, making Fili 82. They were so young, and Amira was shocked when Thorin allowed them to come on this quest. Gimli wanted to join them, but Gloin said he was too young. The young dwarf was only 62, Amira could agree there, but they were all so young to her.

Slowly, the snores from them filled the cavern and Amira smiled as Kili and Fili completely relaxed against her, signaling that they too, was asleep. Amira let out a sigh as she leaned her head back, her eyes glazing over in rest as she let sleep wash over her.

She was stirred from her slumber by the sound of someone trying to pick their way carefully through stone and failing miserably, blinking her eyes, she tilted her head to watch Bilbo creep away from the group. Now what was he up too? Amira carefully removed herself from Kili and Fili, picked up her weapons, and followed the Hobbit.

She watched him pace back and forth on top of the gate before he sat down sighing. As his hand went inside his robe, Amira glanced down and kicked a rock, making it skid across the ground. Bilbo jumped startled and look up to see her standing a few feet away.

"Keep it hidden, Bilbo."

"Keep what hidden?" He asked innocently, as he chuckled nervously. Amira walked over to the edge of the concrete ledge and placed her hands on it, she peered out over the land and towards the ruined city of Dale.

"You don't have to play coy with me. I know, Bilbo." She said glancing over her shoulder at him. "There isn't much that can pass unseen from an Elf's eyes." She turned to face him, giving him a small smile.

Bilbo let out the breath he was holding as he placed a hand on his knee and gazed up at her. She watched a mirage of emotions play across his face. Shock, hesitation, disbelief, surprise and acceptance. As he broke eye contact to look down at his feet, Amira leaned back against the stone ledge.

"You don't think I should give it to him?" Amira raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Give him what?" She asked mischievously. Bilbo looked at her confused. "Bilbo- "She sighed pushing away from the ledge and coming to stand next to him. "Somethings are better left lost." She placed a hand on his shoulder before moving away, making her way down the steps and back towards the sleeping dwarves.

It was a few hours later that Thorin came to wake the others and have them continue to search. She stayed behind this time, mainly because Thorin told her too. His sickness had gotten worse and now he bluntly refused to let an elf near the treasure. Amira wasn't going to argue, it was pointless to search through it anyway.

Instead she stayed up by the gate, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. It's been a while since she had seen or heard from the dwarves, but she knew they were all still inside, looking for the Arkenstone. Movement out in the city caught her attention and she smiled at seeing the people of Laketown making their way into Dale. They made it, finally.

The sound off running feet greeted her and she turned to see the others now racing up the stone gates towards her, all looking towards Dale.

"Gather stone, build a wall. Now!"

Her eyes turned towards Thorin in disbelief. Was he seriously going to do this? She stayed standing where she was as the dwarves started to move stone towards the entrance.

"Amira." Kili called as he and Fili tried lifting a heavy block. Quickly, she moved towards them and helped lift it up enough for rope to be wrapped around it. She helped pull the ropes, lifting the stone up for the others to move into place. The sounds of hammering could be heard echoing across the distance as they chiseled and beat the rocks into shape.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup! This mountain was hard won, I will not see it taken again."

At Thorin's words, Amira dropped the stone in her arms to smash into the ground below. Kili dropped the cart he and Bilbo were pushing to stare at his uncle in shock.

"The people of Laketown have nothing." Thorin stopped walking to look over at him. "They came to us in need, they have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Amira took several steps back and away from the dwarf. The anger she could feel burning through her was palpable and she really wanted to do nothing more than to beat some sense into him. She turned her back on them as Thorin yelled for more stone to be brought up.

She was unaware of these eyes that followed her as she cut around a corner and disappeared. She would not be a part of this, this is not what she signed up for when she agreed to help the dwarves take back their home.

Not this.

* * *

 **The song is _Song of the Lonely Mountain._**

 **I actually rather enjoyed this. Lots of stuff happening, well to me it is.**

 **I so do not want to kill Kili and Fili! Like, I am dreading the scenes when I get to them! Why did I not write a story where they live? Oh I know! Once I finish this and the sequel of this story. I AM GOING TO WRITE TO WHERE THEY LIVE! Tolkien only killed them because he wrote that Dain was goin to become King and if they survived, Fili would have been King or Kili if Fili died. They do not deserve death.**

Translations:

 **amrâlimê: My love**

 _Hîr nín Legolas.:_ My lord Legolas

" _Meewado I naug. Boe I nadh egeno:_ Take your leave of the dwarf. You are needed elsewhere.

 _melda herú:_ Beloved Prince

 **Reviews:**

 **MissCallaLilly:** I am not sure if your response is a good or bad thing? I'd really like to know though. Thanks for the review.

 **Pallysd'Artagnan:** Thank you! You're awesome!

 **Guest reviewer Nox: I thank you for your response. As I ranted about above, I know that they do not do arranged marriages and this is not one, it is something else. It isn't very nice to insult someone's knowledge of things. I shall clarify something, I do very much so, put in extensive research into the things I write about. I have another Fanfiction account to where I write anime stories and the anime I write about, I know inside and out, I just add my own twists to it. As, I will do with my stories here. As for the immersion, It is easy to forget to type such words and remember this is like medieval times and they do speak more proper than we do now. Thank you for that advice though, I will definitly use it.**

 **Ro781727:** I do hope the action I took was a good one? I wrote another chapter of this one, with her going with Legolas and then her helping Bard and the people of Laketown and I liked this version better. Thank you for the review!

 **Please tell me what you all think! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Alliances and Falling Outs

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! OVER 7,OOO WORDS!**

 **Yes, I know this is being posted a day early, but I felt the need to post it. I've been antsy with it and I guess, just needed to get it out. A lot happens in this chapter, and I both love and hate it. Funny how those two come hand in hand at times.**

 **Chapter 10, I am planning on this being about 20 chapters so, 10 more to go and then I am onto the sequel. The sequel will be, in a word, long.**

 **Thank you, for all who have favorited, reviewed or followed this story. You are amazing. So, are all of you silent readers! Yeah, I see all of you. I see the views and visitors that have accumulated in the last month. All you silent ones. So many of you, makes me want to review every story I ever read. So I am not a silent reader and give other authors all these feelings of angst!**

 **Bold** is dwarvish

 _Italicised_ is elvish.

 **If anyone sees mistakes in my writing, please do not hesitate to tell me and I will fix it.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

As the dwarf's worked, Amira found herself wondering about the halls of Erebor. In the past few days, she had ventured to many parts of the once great city, but there was still so much she had yet to see. Her steps were light and made no sound as she walked casually down a flight of stairs and made her way across the stone catwalk. She honestly didn't know where she was going, although she could tell she was in a part of the kingdom she had never set eyes on yet.

Taking a left, she walked inside a room and sighed when she came upon a small treasure store, the lead into the giant treasury below. Her eyes wondered around the room, taking in all the gold, rubies, sapphires and other gems that littered the room. A shine of white light caught her attention, and Amira walked down a few steps towards a table that had a huge stack of diamonds on it.

Her eyes widened at the necklace that sat on top of the diamonds. It was beautiful and shone so brightly, Amira instantly knew what they were.

 _White gems of pure starlight._

 _"_ The gems of Lasgalen." She whispered to herself. These were the gems that Thranduil wanted, the gems that belonged to Legolas's mother. She looked in the direction of where the others were as she bit her lip softly. She cast one more look at the necklace before turning away. She was going to be killed for this.

Kili and Fili looks up as Amira made her back to where they were all still working. Kili handed Dwalin a large piece of stone to be placed on the pile of rubble as Amira swept by them and vanished over the side of the top.

Amira stayed outside for the remainder of the entire night, away from the others. She could hear them all still shuffling the stone around to barricade the entrance of the gate, but she didn't bother going to help them. She kept her eyes on the people of Dale, she could see the roaring fires that kept them warm from the cold that the winter brought.

She leaned her back against the stone wall and looked up at the night sky, the stars danced over the expansion of darkness and a peace found its way inside Amira's soul. Memories of dancing under the vastness of the stars had her smiling, the old sound of merriment haunting her ears. That was a lifelong past, now a distant memory.

When daylight broke over the horizon, Amira was fingering one of her arrows as a smirk slipped on her face. So, he came after all. Even from where she was sitting, she could see them walking into Dale. Their golden armor gleaming in the pale morning sunlight.

Thranduil had come and he brought his army.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the dwarves. They were exhausted from working all night, but their arduous work paid off. She turned her head away and looked back over at Dale as the dwarves came to stand at the top of the defensive wall. She was to their left, casually standing on the stone dwarf statue that stood guard on the side of the gated entrance.

Kili and Fili looked over at her, but she kept her eyes on the golden figures in the distance. Her eyes were drawn down when the sound of hooves tickled her ears and she watched, with hidden delight, as Bard came towards them on horseback.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain!" Bard called as his horse came to a stop below. "We are glad to find you alive, beyond hope."

"Why did you come to gates of the King under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin sneered as he glared down at the bowman.

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole?" Bard countered, making Amira smirk.

"Perhaps it's because I am expecting to be robbed!"

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement." Bard said, Amira glanced at Thorin to see him looking off into the distance. "Will you not speak with me?" Thorin nodded and moved back down the steps.

Amira watched Bard dismount his horse, she gave him a small smile when his eyes looked up at her. He wasn't expecting to see her here, that much she could see. A sudden call of a raven had her head snapping up as she watched one fly off into the distance.

"I am listening." She couldn't see him, but Amira could hear Thorin's voice from where he stood down below.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard says slowly, as he stares at Thorin through the hole on the newly built wall.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin says shaking his head.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard told him coolly.

"Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help, and in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Amira shuffled on her feet as she turned her body towards the two speaking, she moved back onto the stone floor to watch the encounter. She glanced up to see the other dwarves slowly start to make their way down the side of the steps and stand behind Thorin.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Thorin snarled.

"A bargain was struck!"

Thorin took a step forward and placed his hand on the stone "A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon Slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard asked, making Thorin turn away and lean against the stone wall. His eyes rose to see the other dwarves and Bilbo, who are all standing a few feet away watching him. After a few moments, his head turns to shout out through the hole.

"Begone, ere our arrow fly!"

The arrow in Amira's grip snapped in half at his words, her eyes were wide as she stared down at the dwarf. The two pieces fell from her hands to clatter to the stone ground, making the dwarves look up at her. She turned away to watch Bard race back towards Dale. She ignored the others as they came to stand at the top once more.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo's voice made her, and a few others look at him. "You cannot go to war!"

"This does not concern you." Thorin said not looking at Bilbo.

"Excuse me? But in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there!" Bilbo yells as he points towards the city. "Not to mention several hundred-angry fishermen. W-we are in fact outnumbered."

Thorin slowly looked away from the city to stare at Bilbo. "Not for much longer." He said smirking.

Bilbo takes in a breath and tilts his head confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin whispers as he comes to stand in front of Bilbo. "We have reclaimed Erebor, now we must defend it."

"Are you that delusional?" Amira asked, halting Thorin from going down the steps. She jumped off her perch and took a few steps towards Thorin. "You are all going to die because your arrogance, Thorin." She seen a few of the dwarf's shuffle uncomfortably as Thorin glared up at her. "Are you really so blind that you actually think you can win against an army of men and elves? 500 against 13?"

"If you do not intend to fight with us, then begone elf. You are not needed here." Amira's face shifted into one of cold anger as she looked down at her the dwarf she once called a friend.

"I hope for your kin's, you snap out of this, before they are all killed because of your greed." She hissed before turning away and vanishing over the side of the stone ledge. She could feel their eyes on her as she ran towards Dale. She heard a sound of crashing behind her and knew that they had destroyed the stone bridge. It didn't take her long before she was at the city and running through the gates. She passed the elves, a few of them nodding to her in greeting.

People were gathering weapons and distributing them throughout the city to all who could wield a blade. She frowned when she seen teenage boys carrying bows and swords. They shouldn't be holding those weapons, they were too young for what was to come.

Amira pushed her way through the crowds of people, looking for the tent she knew would be held somewhere. Where was he? She needed to find him and try to reason with him, although she knew he wouldn't listen to her.

She walked under a stone archway and smiled when a golden tent met her eyes. Her footsteps froze when a voice reached her ears. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time, she was running before she knew it.

"-Grievances with the dwarves."

"Grandfather!"

Gandalf cut off his sentence and turned in time to see a head a golden hair on a familiar face running towards him before her arms were wrapped tightly around him. Amira clung to him so tightly and felt a wave of emotion slam into her when his own arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive. I saw- I saw…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yes, my dear Amira, I am well." Gandalf pulled away from her and looked down at the tears running down her face. "Not as glad as I am of seeing you again." She smiled up at him as she grasped his hands in hers and brought them to her lips to kiss. She had forgotten that the last they seen of the other was in Rivendell, so long ago. He must have thought her dead.

"Lady Amira." Her eyes turned away from her grandfather to look over at Bard. "I thought you to still be with Thorin and the other dwarves."

Her face fell at the sound of his name, she really wanted to do nothing more than to smack some sense into that dwarf. "No, I will not aid that dwarf's madness."

"A little late for you to only realize that now." She looked over at Thranduil, where he sat in his chair.

"His mind is being warped by the Dragon sickness, he fell to it the moment they set foot on that mountain." Amira said shaking her head. "He will not give up anything inside that mountain without a fight."

"A fight he shall get." Thranduil answered smoothly.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other. War is coming!" Gandalf said cutting them all off. "The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger!"

Dol Guldur was emptied?

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked as he stepped forward to look at Gandalf better, Amira caught the exasperated look on Thranduil's face and frowned.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards." Thranduil said as stood and moved to the table in the middle of the tent. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind. Rolling in front a distance, breaking hard in alarm." He said filling a cup with wine and handing it to Bard. "But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

Amira crossed her arms and glared at Thranduil. She leaves one stronghold because of stubbornness, only to get it from another.

"Not this time." Gandalf argued. "Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked as he turned back to look at Gandalf.

"Because we forced him. We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland." Gandalf exclaimed as he sighed.

"No." She whispered in horror as it dawned on her. The images she had been seeing, the fire and death. It wasn't from Smaug, like she thought it was, it was from _him!_ "That's why, that's why Azog has been using all the power he can to kill Thorin."

"Yes." Gandalf said nodding to her as she reached out to grasp the stone basin next to her. "The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the defiler was sent to kill them." As Gandalf and Thranduil moved out of the tent, Bard come over to lay a steady hand on her back, as her body started to shake, she gave him a small smile and moved to follow them outside. "His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, for its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar, in the north." Gandalf said as he looked towards the mountain. "If that fell kingdom should arise again. Rivendell, Lórien, the Shire, even Gondor itself would fall."

Amira groaned as a sudden pain struck her head, the force was so great that it caused her knees to buckle and she crumpled towards the ground. Thankfully, she was standing close to one of the Elven guards and was quickly caught before her head could hit against the stone.

"Amira, child?" She heard her name being called, but she could not see those in front of her. Instead she was being pulled away…images of fire, smoke, and so much death flashed before her.

A fell voice spoke within her mind, and Amira screamed from the searing pain that coursed through her body. She could feel hands on her shoulders and hear someone whispering to her, but the touch felt so light and the voice sounded so far away.

She watched as Kili and Fili were murdered, lifeless eyes staring up into nothingness. Saw Bilbo's home being burned to the ground, felt the heat and tasted the ashes in the back of her throat. Tried to scream as a black arrow came out of nowhere to pierce Legolas's chest, killing him instantly. Finally, she saw herself being held prisoner in the black lands, tried to twist away from the phantom pain of Orcs carving into her skin and setting her body on fire.

 **You will die, child of the stars. Your body will burn!**

As suddenly as the pain appeared, it was gone. She gasped as she stared up into her grandfather's face, and she could clearly feel his fingertips on her forehead as he whispered an ancient language unknown to any on Arda. She could make out Bard and Thranduil over his shoulder, and they were both looking down at her in concern.

secs ago "Easy, easy," Gandalf whispered to her as she came back into focus. He smoothed a fallen piece of fallen hair from her face and asked her quietly, "What did you see?"

"He…he showed me…death." Her voice was a strained whisper as more tears spilled from her eyes, and she reached up to cover her face with her hand.

"What just happened?" Bard asked as Gandalf helped Amira sit up.

"Amira has the unfortunate ability of foresight. An ability that she shares with her uncle and cousin, only it is far more dangerous," Gandalf explained as he lifted her arm. Steam was rising from her skin, she could still feel the heat from the fires, and the thick plumes of smoke were coming from the parts of her skin that were burned in her vision. "Our enemy just made a connection with her. Her mind is not safe."

"Gandalf," Amira whispered as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Gundabad…another…in…Gundabad…Legolas," she trailed off. She didn't see it, but Thranduil's jaw tightened at the mention of his son's name. Before he could ask her what she meant, Amira succumbed to unconsciousness.

…..

Amira blinked her eyes open and was met with the sight of a golden ceiling. Her thoughts instantly went to the envisions she just had whilst asleep. Dreams of the days of old, where she had first met her Princely friend, the day their friendship started. Lifting her hand, she gazed at the silver ring on her right index finger. A friendship that has been going on for over 1200 years. Pushing herself up, she looked around to find herself inside a small tent, she was laying on a soft bedroll of fur. What happened? Her head was pounding like a stampede of drums, and she really needed water or something for her dry throat.

Climbing to her feet, she pushed the flaps to her tent open and found herself around the stone archway, not very far from Thranduil's own. The sound of men grunting in unison, had her looking over to see the men of dale all practicing their sword play. Running a hand over her face, her footsteps led her back towards the large golden tent. The Elven guard in front of King Thranduil's tent nodded towards her and she cautiously peeked in to see her grandfather storming out.

King Thranduil turned to look at her as she took th remaining steps inside the tent, she bowed her head to him as he came towards her. She blinked at the glass being passed her way and she took it after a moment's hesitation.

"what ailed you to put Legolas and Gundabad in the same sentence earlier?" His voice was low, and when Amira looked up at him, she could see the underlying warning in his eyes.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that milord." She whispered as she looked to where Gandalf was speaking with Bard. "He took Tauriel and rode to Gundabad the day after Smaug attacked Laketown." She didn't look up at him, she could see his body tense from her peripheral and that was all she needed to know he wasn't keen in this development.

"You saw something there, didn't you?" She gave a small nod at his question and looked up at him once more. "If my son comes to any harm because yo—-." He was cut off when Gandalf and Bard reentered the tent, Bilbo coming in behind them.

"Bilbo!" The Hobbit looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to give us a warning." Gandalf said as he looked at her, his eyes assessing. Amira gave him a reassuring smile and turned to look down at her young Hobbit friend.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons, from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil said as he moved away from Amira and took his seat.

Amira smiled as Bilbo pursed his lips and stares at Thranduil uncomfortably.

"Yes." He says lowly, taking a breath. "Sorry about that." Amira couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out and ignored the scalding look Thranduil sent her way. Bard smirked and nodded his head as he stared at Bilbo.

"I came to give you this." Bilbo said as he laid a piece of cloth on the table and slowly unwrapped it, to reveal the Arkenstone.

"Are you crazy?" Her hissed angrily as she turned to face the Hobbit.

"How is this yours to give?" Bard asked before Bilbo could answer Amira.

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo said looking up at the bowman. Amira sucked in a sharp intake of air and reached out to grasp Bilbo's shoulders, spinning the Hobbit around to look at her.

"Bilbo, Thorin is going to kill you when he finds out!" Bilbo shook his head at her and reached up to grasp her wrist.

"No, he won't." He said giving her a small smile.

"Why would you do this?" Bard asked looking from the Arkenstone to the Hobbit. "You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you" Bilbo said as he turned back to face the men, Amira took a step back and shook her head as she smiled at the Hobbits words. "I know the dwarves can be obstinate, and pigheaded, and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can possibly imagine."

Amira's smile grew as her eyes looked towards the mountain.

"But they are also brave, and kind, and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of 'em, and I would save them if I can. Now, Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war." Bilbo said softly, looking around at the four of them. Amira looked back at Thranduil to see him and Bard looking at the other, thinking it over.

"We will see if you plan will work halfling." Thranduil said as he turned away to sit back down. Amira stayed back as Bard excused himself to go check on his kids and Gandalf placed a hand on Bilbo shoulder, leading him out of the tent.

"Amira." Thranduil calling her name made her stop in her attempt to follow them, slowly she turned to look at the King. "Do go see one of my men, your quiver is going to need to be restocked for what is to come." She bowed her head to him and turned quickly to leave the tent.

She was instantly met with one of the other elves and she followed him silently. She was led to another tent and was surprised to see clothes and armor passed to her. It wasn't the golden armor that the elves were wearing, which she was thankful for.

The elf left her there and shut the tent behind him, so she could change in private. Slipping off her dirty tunic and leggings, she pulled on the dark grey leggings and black tunic, silver embroidery slithered its way up the front and she ran her fingers over it silently. She slipped the dark grey boots on and then went to fastening the actual armor. She pulled the silver and black breastplate over her head and laughed when she realized it looked just the like one Legolas wears.

She fastened her arm guards and pulled her leather belt around her waist and then one over her shoulder to fasten above her breast, to hold her dual blades. Her fingers deftly braided her hair back, the top half going into a delicate French braid down the back of her head as the rest of her hair lay to fall around her shoulders in soft waves.

She made sure her weapons were all fastened and her quiver full, before stepping out of the tent and into the cool night air. Her eyes instantly went to the moon overhead and she sighed as she closed her eyes and breathed in the refreshing night air.

"Would you look at that, our little Amiriel is all dressed up."

"A true warrior princess."

Her eyes snapped open at the voices and her head tilted as she looked over at the two Elf's that were leaning against each other a few feet away. Their dark hair blending into the darkness of the night, they were wearing matching smiles and Amira easily took notice that they were both dressed for battle.

She turned and walked to them, her arms wrapping around them both once she drew near. "Thank you." She murmured into their shoulders. She felt an arm from each of them cross over her back as she was hugged back.

"You're Welcome, _muinthel."_ Amira drew back and smiled up at Elladan and Elrohir. She wasn't even going to bother and ask them why they were there. She already knew. They were there because she was there, and they weren't leaving until she left.

"Now, let us go find a wonderful place to sit and talk." Elladan said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards a more private part of the city. She smiled when she realized they were on the upper levels of one of the towers. She could easily see the entrance of Erebor and the elven archers below her.

"Is it true, that you denied marrying Legolas again."

Amira's smile slipped as she looked back at the twin elves. Of all the things for them to bring up.

"Elves only bond with those they love, when they find the One meant for them." Amira said sadly as she looked away and back towards the mountain.

"I remember a time, when all you could think about was our blonde Prince. You would beg father to send you to Mirkwood, so you could see him." Elrohir piped up from where he was sitting against the wall. "Why are you torturing yourself so?"

"Legolas and I came to an agreement, and that is all that needs to be said." Amira's voice was soft and pained as she looked up at the night sky. "Elves don't do arranged marriages, so when we were both told that we were being promised to the other, we fought it." She sighed sadly and let her eyes slipped closed. "If there were any feelings there in the past, they have long been washed away." She said solemnly.

"You are either blind or in denial." Elladan murmured, making Amira glared at him. He held his hands up in defense. "Just a statement of truth, _muinthel."_

 _"He is a friend and nothing more, nor will he ever be more."_ She said as she tilted her head back and looked over towards the mountain once more. The twins shared a look but said nothing, did she really think the two of them were blind? Legolas may be fond for the red headed captain, but their _muinthel,_ was true with her own.

They kept their mouths closed though and decided to change the subject to more happy things. They told her about how Estel wanted to come with them to see her, they said he tried sneaking out of Imladris to follow her and the dwarves when they left. Elrond was not happy with him, Glorfindel was the one that found him on his way back from the wherever the Elf had gone.

Amira laughed as she could easily picture young Estel getting himself into such trouble. They told her about how halfway to Lothlórien, they met up with their father and Lord Saruman who were following behind Lady Galadriel. They had already known about Mithrandir being in trouble and were going to save him. The twins tagged along but stayed away from the fortress, so they couldn't see much of anything. Afterwards, they left and followed Gandalf back this way to find her.

…

It was later, almost dawn, that Amira happened to see a certain Hobbit sneaking out of the city. She blinked in surprise when he suddenly disappeared from her sight. What in the Valar? She stood up, alerting Elladan and Elrohir, who came to stand next to her. Ignoring the two, she made her way down from the tower and towards the edge of the city.

"Go find Gandalf." She told the two, who hesitated a moment before nodding and disappearing into the streets. Amira took the chance to jump over the ledge and land on the ground below. There was no way she would be able to get to the mountain entrance without being seen, but she needed to go after that foolish Hobbit. She stayed low to the ground, picking her way across an icy trench on the far side of the valley.

She reached the mountain and smiled when she noticed the rope Bilbo had used to climb down the side of the gate. She skillfully jumped onto the fallen stone head in the water and used the rope to scale the wall, and land on her feet on the other side. She looked up into the surprise face of Bilbo and smirked.

"Foolish Hobbit, elf eyes see everything." She whispered.

He sighed as she shook his head at her and pulled the remaining rope up. A sound behind her had her looking over her shoulder to see Thranduil leading his army out of Dale. She grabbed Bilbo and pulled him to the other side of the gate and out of sight, just as the dwarves started to run up the stairs to stand on the ledge.

She was hidden behind a pillar and watched as the army of Elves and men marched towards them. Bilbo slipped from her grasp and went to stand next to the dwarves. As they grew closer, she heard the sound a bow string being pulled back and looked over in time to see Thorin fire a warning shot.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin said as the dwarves shouted. She smirked when the elves, as one unit lowered their bows, switched hands whilst flipping their bows over and pulled an arrow from their quivers, pulling their bow strings back in perfect unison. The dwarves quickly ducked behind the stone, all except Thorin who looked down in disbelief.

Thranduil held a hand up, and the elves put their arrows away and put their bows down. "We have come to tell you payment for your debt has been offered and accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing." Thorin shouted down to them. "You have nothing." Thranduil turned his face to Bard, who sighed and reached into his jacket to pull out the Arkenstone.

"We have this."

She took a step forward, now clearly visible to the other dwarves if they were to look her way.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili gasped. "Thieves! How come you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the King!"

Bard shrugged and put the stone back inside his jacket. "The King may have it, without good will. But first, he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools." Thorin whispered, making the dwarves look at him. She caught Fili's eye and shook her head when he opened his mouth. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie! The Arkenstone is in this mountain. It is a trick!"

"I-it's no trick." Bilbo said from he was. Amira's eyes snapped to him in surprise. What was he doing? "The stone is real. I gave it to them." The dwarves were looking at Bilbo with confused, betrayed faces as Thorin slowly turned to face him.

"You?"

"I took it as my 14th share." Bilbo explained.

"You would steal from me?" Amira didn't like the voice Thorin had taken, she took another step and noticed a few of the other dwarves turn to look at her.

"Steal from you? No." Bilbo shook his head. "I may be a burglar, but I like to think I am an honest one." Thorin took a step towards him and Bilbo looked around at them all. "I am willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? Your claim!" Thorin spat. "You have no claim over me, your miserable rat!" Thorin threw his bow down and took a few more steps towards Bilbo, who backed up away from him.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times, I wanted to, but- "He cut off and sighed.

"But what, thief?"

"You are changed Thorin." Bilbo said as he stared Thorin in the face. "The dwarf I met back in Bag End, would never have gone back on his word. Would have never doubted the loyalty of his Kin!"

"Do not speak to me, of loyalty!" Thorin snarled. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Amira felt a dagger being dug into her chest at those words. Cold horror washed over her, was he seriously? When no one moved, Thorin turned to his men and roughly grabbed Kili, pulling him forward.

"Do you not hear me?!" He turned to face Bilbo and moved to grab the Hobbit. "I will do it myself." The others move to stop him, yelling at him to stop. Amira's body moved on its own, her hand reaching back to grab an arrow as she moved from her spot and jumped on top of the stone gate, a few feet away from Thorin.

"Release him!" She shouted as she pulled her bow back, aiming her arrow at Thorin. All the dwarves gasped and moved back as they stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. She could hear the murmurs from below and even heard her name being shouted, but she paid them no mind as she stared down at Thorin. Thorin slowly took his eyes off Bilbo to look up at her. "Thorin, take your hands-off Bilbo." Her voice was cold as she glared down at the dwarf with so much anger, anger she never knew she would ever feel towards her friend.

"You would threaten me? Traitorous wench!" Amira's arm shook as she gripped her bow tightly.

"Traitor? No, Thorin. I am no traitor, but I will not allow you to cause him harm!" She hissed out, her voice was louder than she meant it to be, she was sure everyone could hear her for how quiet it had become.

"Amira." She heard Kili whisper but didn't take her eyes away from Thorin's. She could hear sounds of running feet below her, and out of the corner of her eyes, seen Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir come out from the group of elves. Gandalf stayed back, but the twins ran forward enough to stand behind Thranduil, their bows in theirs hands as they stared up at the altercation.

"Thorin, if you do not release him. I will not hesitate to put this arrow between your eyes." Her fingers pulled her bowstring back tighter against her cheek. "I do not want to do this _mellon_ , but you will not harm him!"

" **Namad** , please." Fili whispered from beside her. The dwarf was looking between her and his uncle, his eyes wide as he held his hands up.

"You're not making a very splendid figure, as King under the mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain." Gandalf said from below her. She could see Thorin's grip on Bilbo loosen, but only just a little.

" **Let him go, Thorin!"** She said in Dwarvish, making him look at her once more before taking a step away from Bilbo, how crumpled to the ground. "Bilbo, come." She said softly to the Hobbit, who looked up at her before scurrying over to where she was. She motioned for the dwarves to help him up beside her, and once Fili and Bofur helped him up, she put her arrow away and stuck her bow back in its place. She bent down to grab hold of Bilbo tightly, before bending her knees and jumping backwards off the stone gate.

She felt his arms tighten around her waist as she vaulted through the air, and then her feet were touching the stone ground in front of King Thranduil and Bard. She took a few steps back and felt hands steady her as she sat Bilbo on the ground.

Thorin was shouting above them about never bothering with Wizards, she-Elf's or Shire rats again. She caught Kili and Fili's eyes and frowned at them before turning away and guiding Bilbo between Thranduil's elk and Bard's horse, and towards Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir on her heel.

"Are we resolved? The Arkenstone for what you promised?"

Amira didn't even turn to look up at the dwarves after Bard's question. The feelings coursing inside her was enough to suffocate her. What just happened? Was her friend so far gone that he would threaten to kill someone who saved his life? Amira buried her face in her hands at her own horror. She threatened to kill Thorin.

"Why should I buy back, that which is rightfully mine!" Amira turned around to see Thorin pacing back and forth.

"Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a great price for it." Thranduil said to Bard, only to further fuel the fire of Thorin's madness. Amira found herself scowling at the Elven King.

"I would kill you! Upon my oath I would kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil snapped. "I've heard enough." He muttered before shouting a command to his army. All the elves, minus Amira, Elladan and Elrohir drew their bows.

"Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors, this treasure will be the death of you." Gandalf said as he walked forward up the stairs. She could hear Balin trying to convince Thorin to stop, that they couldn't win this fight. Thorin was looking down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Amira's fist tightened around her bow as she stared up at the dwarves. All who she had grown so fond of, all of who she had shared meals with, danced with, sang and told stories with. These dwarves were her family and she did not want to see any of them killed!

"Give us your answer!" Bard called up. "Will you have peace, or war?"

Thorin looked down, thinking it over. A raven suddenly came flying down, landing in front of Thorin, who stared at it a moment before looking over towards one of the hills.

"I will have war."

Turning at the sound of distant rumbling, the blood drained from her face as she watched an army of dwarves come marching over the hill. The sunlight gleaming off their iron armor and weapons.

"Ironfoot."

* * *

 **I just want to explain something. That 'attack' Amira was under, was her having all of her dreams and visions hit her and she was under a mental attack, basically. More on all of that will be touched later.**

 **For anyone wondering, Amira and Legolas will not be a couple, for a verrryyyy long time. I am planning on touching the mystery of their 'betrothal/arrangement' AFTER the battle. Plus, explain a great other things. It will all come out , I promise.**

 **There was something else, what else was I going to say? I honestly forgot. I was talking to a friend earlier and an idea slipped out and now, I completely forgot what I was going to tell you all.**

Reviews:

 **pallysd'Artagnan:** I agree that Legolas is a severe mood killer. I've always marveled at his drastic change from the Hobbit to LORT. I have a plan on my own take, of how this transition occurs. Thoughts and theories populate a lot lately. YAY! I am so glad you found it! Have you read it yet?

 **ro781727:** I am glad you approve my friend, thanks you fixing my mistake in last chapter.

 **A. Noxia:** There really isn't need to apologize. I understand your concerns and words, I have stumbled across of few stories like that of my own, and I can relate to the frustration. That it why I try to keep my work as close to the canon as possible, with only slight deviations that would fit another character into the fray. My spanning things out, is that a bad thing? Sometimes, I need to be reminded that certain things are not necessary. I've read old speech and have watched LOTR adn the Hobbit only to get their speech patterns down, and I do my best. It is difficult to fully commit your way of thinking into such ways of speaking. Hopefully, I am not to bad at it. I am glad you enjoy my OC, I take pride in my OC's and plan their personalities and characterization out very well. Is my action lacking? I can always spice it up, actually the next chapter is going to be full of it and I am stressing from so much of it one chapter. I a glad you are enjoying my story, I really do appreciate the feedback. If you come across anything that can be approved, please do not hesitate to let me know. Thank you for your review.

 **Painted heart:** It pleases me to hear that you enjoyed reading my story. Thank you for your review!

Until next Thursday, _Na lû e-govaned vîn!_

 _Namárie!_


	11. Battle of the Five Armies

**First off, I want o say I am so sorry. I am sorry for taking so long to update this story. These past few months have been hard. A lot of heartache and personal pain. Also, I want to apologize because instead of making the Battle 5 chapters liked I promised. I will only be this one. I poured over this chapter time and time again. Watched the movie (a thousand times) and skimmed the book. Since I only wrote this with Amira's own fighting experience, I didn't ass the fight from anyone else's POV. I am not very good at fighting scenes, so I did my best with this. I regret to say that this will be the last chapter. Well, there will be a small epilogue chapter that I will post later this week. I just want to thank all of you. Or taking this journey with me. You are all so amazing and so supportive. I am sorry I could not fulfill my promise. However, there will be a sequel coming out later. I do plan on Amira taking part of the LOTR adventure. I l already have most of the chapters fleshed out. Just have to get them all together. If anyone has any questions, please drop a comment and ask. I will be more than happy to clarify anything, if it is not already answered.**

 **Thank you again for being so amazing. I look forward to seeing you all in the next adventure.**

* * *

Amira was in her own personal nightmare. Her eyes scanned the army of dwarves as they marched over the hillside. It shouldn't have surprised her that Thorin called for reinforcements. She never would have thought Dain; Lord of the Iron hills would show up though.

She stayed where she was as Lord Thranduil turned his Elk and rode past her and the others, shouting for his army to turn and face the incoming army of dwarves. Her grip tightened on her bow as fear swelled like an ugly infection inside her core. There was no way this fight could be avoided.

She was torn. If she didn't fight with her kin, she would be deemed a traitor and if she raised her arrow to the dwarves, they would shun her as well. What was she to do? Unconsciously, she raised her left hand and placed it against her chest, over her heart as it clenched inside her chest. Was there no way to avoid this war?

"Ay! Thorin!" Dain called out as he raised his weapon.

"Ironfoot has come!" Cheered the dwarves behind her up on the rampart.

The cheers that rang out from the dwarves above her at Dain's call had her glancing up at them. They were her family up there, and yet, could she really fight against them?

She could hear Bilbo asking Gandalf who that was, and her grandfather's reply had her wanting to crack a smile. Thorin was the more reasonable of the two, that much was for sure. Yet, as the army grew closer and the inevitable was drawn before her, Amira frowned. This was going to end terribly.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dain called out as he rode up on his battle pig. "I have a wee proposition, if ye wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of yer time." Amira's head tilted as Dain scanned the crowd of elves and men. "Would ye consider… just sodding off!"

The reaction he received was mixed between the elves and men. While the men all stepped back in fear, clutching their weapons as they eyed the army; the elves all pulled their swords and stepped forward, ready to do battle.

"All of you! Right now!" Dain's loud yell made more men back up and Bard looked back at them, calling them to stand fast.

"Amira, what do you want to do?" Elladan whispered next to her. Her eyes cut over to the dark haired ellon, but she couldn't answer him. She honestly, didn't know what to do. Movement caught her eyes and she watched as Gandalf moved through the throng of people and towards the front lines.

"Come now, Lord Dain." The wizard called out as he bowed his head to the dwarf.

"Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain said to Gandalf, making the men shift once more in fear. They should not be here.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves. A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf tried to reason. Amira frowned as her eyes unconsciously swept towards the north. If an army of orcs appeared whilst everyone was busy fighting amongst themselves, they would be slaughtered.

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain yelled as he motioned to Thranduil, who's face contorted into a look of anger, but Amira could see a smirk slipping onto the King's lips. That was an odd combination. "He wished nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin- I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

As Dain turns to rejoin his men, Gandalf tried to call out to him once more, but the dwarf lord was having none of it.

"Let them advance, see how far they get." Thranduil drawled out, only proving to ignite more anger from the dwarves.

"Do you think I give a dead dog for your threats, your pointy-eared princess! Ya hear me lads!? We're on!" He called out to his men, making a few cheers. "Let's give these bastards a god hammering! Send in the goats!"

"Amira!" Elrohir hissed at her. She looked at both brothers and their frowns as they took in her hesitation and fear. "We'll follow you, no matter what."

"Whatever you decide to do." Elladan confirmed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Amira gave them a grateful smile and turned as Thranduil moved his army into position, marching towards the dwarves.

"Send in the goats!" At Dain's command the army of dwarves parted, allowing the rams and their riders to come charging forward and down the slope, racing towards the elves.

"Ribog I thangail!"

Her eyes widened at Thranduil's order for the elves to prepare to fire their arrows. Gandalf obviously shared her feelings because he turned to face the elven king.

"Thranduil, this is madness!"

The elven king glanced at him but ignored his words as he ordered his army to fire. Amira watched as the volleys of arrows scored up into the air and sailed towards the dwarves. She gasped when a Dain gave an order to counter and several long spinning javelins sailed over the dwarves, slipping the arrows in the air and crashing into the army of elves.

She took a step forward as they were sent flying from the impact, she could see a few of them were killed from the force the javelins projected as they crashed into them. No! She wanted to scream when Thranduil ordered another volley, only for them to be split as well and more Elves were sent flying as those pierced through them as well.

"No, stop!" She whispered in horror at the onslaught. As the rams grew closer to the elves, the archers moved back behind the shield barriers and they all moved to draw their shields together in a barrier, followed by spears all pointing to the oncoming threat. She wanted to look away as the armies clashed, her hands gripped painfully on her weapons as Dain charged on his pig, his army following him.

As the two fronts met, she found herself taking a few steps forward as Elves were trampled or run through by the Dwarvish blades and axes. Dwarves were shot by elven arrows and crumbled to the rocky terrain. This was wrong! They shouldn't be fighting! A feeling of foreboding slammed into her with enough force to knock the wind out of her as the earth start to shake and rumble once more.

Her head snapped up towards the base of the mountain, the others slowly stopped fighting each other as they sound grew louder and more noticeable. Rocks started to crumble and roll down the mountain side at whatever was about to burst from within.

"No!" Her shocked gasp was drowned out as giant Were-Worms burst from the mountain side. She had never seen on in person and Amira was wishing she wasn't seeing the giant earth eaters now. As the worms slunk back into their holes, a horn was sounded on top of RavenHill. As her gaze snapped up to it, she took note of the wooden contraptions and red cloth, the enemy came prepared! They caught them at the worst possible time and as the horn sounded once more, a swarm of black came barreling out of the newly made holes.

"Orcs!" She shouted out as their legions came pouring from the mountain.

As Dain shouted at his men in Khuzdul, Amira found herself frozen in her spot. There was so many, so many orcs pouring from the mountain. Her gaze snapped to the dwarves as they all ran to meet to legions. She was taking a few steps forwards, walking down the steps when she noticed Thranduil wasn't commanding his army to move.

Was he seriously going to leave the dwarf's alone in this fight?

"The elves? Will they not fight?" Bilbo's question shook her from her daze and she ran forward into the thicket of elves, Elladan and Elrohir running behind her.

"Do something, DO SOMETHING!" She screamed as she came to a stop behind Thranduil, just as the dwarves all fell to their knees, creating a barrier wall with their iron shields. Panic and desperation fueled her as she looked up at the elven King in desperation.

"Amira." Elladan's whisper had her head snapping over to see a fleet of elves running towards the dwarves as they drew their line of shields to an end. A smile split her face as the elves jumped over the dwarves' blockade to attack the orcs head on.

As one, the dwarves broke their iron wall and charged together into the fray. The horn on top of RavenHill sounded once more and she watched as the flags moved to give an order. Azog, the retched orc. She could see him up there, pacing back and forth as he shouted out orders to his own men.

She looked back at her two cousins and they shared matching smiles as they armed their bows with the other elves near them as Thranduil gave them the order to fire. Her arrow sailed through the air with the rest of the volleys, piercing orc and troll alike. She readied another and let it sore once more.

When that blasted horn sounded once more, her attention was drawn to the trolls as they all zeroed in on the dwarves riding around in their goat drawn battle chariots. Amira took off running as they attacked the chariots. She drew an arrow and aligned it with one of the troll's heads, it whistled as it sailed through the air and she had to duck to miss the sword of an orc that had gotten close to her. She heard the troll, that her arrow pierced, fall the ground with a thud as she whipped around and shot another into the orcs throat behind her.

Pulling out two more arrows, she turned and let them lose at the trolls attacking the dwarves that were thrown out of their chariot. Two other arrows sailed next to hers as they pierced the troll's thick hide, dropping a few of them dead.

Amira didn't need to look to know that Elladan and Elrohir were fighting next to her, she could feel them just at her back, and it made her feel relatively safe knowing her back was currently protected. Not wanting to waste her arrows, she placed her bow on her back and drew her twin blades as orcs swarmed her and the twins.

Her blades sliced through the flesh of the orcs in the weak parts of their armor. Black blood flew everywhere, some of it splashing onto her clothes. Whoever said Elves didn't get dirty in battle, was lying through their backsides!

They were everywhere. The more she cut down, the more that appeared. She lost sight of the brothers a few times. The numbers were just too great. Every once in while she would see an elf or dwarf cross her path. Amira ducked the swing of an orc's blade and twisted to plunge her own into its throat.

"AMIRA! They're heading towards Dale!"

Her head snapped to her left, Elladan was pointing to a group of orcs and giant trolls that were racing towards the city. A quick pain in her side had her snapping back into the fight. An arrow imbedded inside the eyes socket of the Orc that had dug its blade into her. The two brothers were right next to her in an instant, a hand pressed into the flowing wound. The Orc blade was able to cut between the thin layer of her upper armor and lower.

"I'm fine. We need to get to the city!" She yelled over the chaos. Securing her bow on her back, she gripped her blades tightly and took off running. They wouldn't make it in time to stop the Orcs, but they could still try and save the people.

"Amira." She looked over her shoulder to see Gandalf and Bilbo following closely behind them. She watched in horror as giant rocks were thrown from catapults off the backs of trolls. They slammed into the city walls, breaking a few parts of it down.

Placing her blades back, she quickly strung her bow and took aim at a troll running towards the wall. Her arrow sang as it sliced through the air and imbedded into the back of the neck of the troll, causing it to fall. It's rock clad head smashed into the brick wall, making a small opening for Orcs to run through.

As Bilbo and Gandalf ran towards the bridge, she raced towards the fallen troll and ran up its body. She kicked off its head and propelled herself over the wall and on the other side. The orcs coming through the walls instantly attacked her. Two small thuds let her know the twins had joined her. Together they fought off the hoards coming through.

"Amira! Save as many as you can. We can handle this!" Elrohir shouted to her as he shot two Orcs with one arrow. She hesitated for a moment before turning and running deeper into the city. She could hear the screams of woman, men and children sounding around her. Some ran past her in a frenzy. Trying to get away from the Orcs that was now overrunning the city.

She jumped onto to some fallen rubble and used it to climb to higher ground. She stopped momentarily on top of a building and looked down at what used to be Market of Dale. Orcs and man clashed. She watched a young boy get impaled and strung an arrow to bring down the Orc. With a shout, she jumped off the building and the into fray.

She glanced up as Bard came into her view, he was guiding his kids away from the fighting and towards safety. Thranduil's elves joined them in the fight and she felt her back hit one of theirs. Her arm wrapped around the elf's upper torso and she bent them both over as the chain end of an iron flail whizzed over their heads. The elf gave her a thankful nod and they both started hacking into the Orcs once more. Steadily, she made her way through the packs.

A large foot connected with her stomach and she was sent hurdling back into the rubble of a collapsed building. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she collapsed on the ground in a heap. As she blinked the blurriness from her eyes, she looked up in time to see an Orc bringing his sword down her. She moved her head a few inches to the right, avoiding the blow. The stinging sensation on her cheek let her know she didn't avoid it completely.

Kicking her leg out, she connected with the Orc's kneecap and smiled at the sickening snap that followed. Thrusting her blade up, she drove it into the Orc's chest as it fell. Amira clambered to her feet and pulled her blade from the dead beast and looked around. A few Orc's noticed her standing there and came running in her direction. She watched as two blades plunged themselves into the pair and blinked when her gaze snapped to Lord Thranduil's behind them. He was in the city as well? He looked spotless of course. No blood on him, except for a couple drops on his face. A testament to his skill in battle.

She plucked an arrow from her quiver and shot an approaching Orc that was targeting the King's back. She gave him one more look before turning and rushing back into the fighting. She kicked an Orc out of her way as she stumbled into another battle raging part of the city. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for familiar faces. Looking to make sure they were still alive. Relief blossomed in her chest at seeing her grandfather across the way, fighting the Orcs and Goblins around him.

Gandalf cut down the last foe in his sight, before they landed on her. She could see the relief in the older man's eyes at seeing her still alive. She peeked Bilbo behind her grandfather. He had his own blade up and was looking around wildly to see if any other enemies were among them.

"You're bleeding." Amira gave the Hobbit a small smile as her hand rose to touch the cut on her cheek.

"I'll be alright." She told him as Gandalf leaned on his staff for a moment. All the Orcs were currently dead near them. The other men of Dale were walking past them towards the Eastern walls where the Orcs were still pouring in.

Together they turned when the sound of a horn blew throughout the valley.

"Thorin."

Amira walked a few paces and ran out over a bridge and looked out towards the mountain. Her lips curled up into a smile as she watched the barricade of the front gate be broken by a giant bell. Thorin and the other dwarves ran from inside mountain and she could feel her chest warming as they ran through the ranks of dwarves.

Bilbo and Gandalf came out to join her as she watched Thorin lead the dwarves right down the middle of the Orc forces.

"The dwarves, they're rallying." Bilbo marveled in wonder next to her.

"They're rallying to their king." Gandalf wore the same smile she did. It was about time Thorin came to his senses. A sudden sound below had her looking down to see some Orcs coming down below them. Her quiver was half empty, and as she drew her bow to cut down the ones below; Bilbo and Gandalf ran over the rest of the bridge to join the fighting once more. She finished the ones below her before following after them.

"Bilbo duck!"

Amira shouted as she stabbed another Orc. The poor Hobbit was about to be pummeled by a troll. As Bilbo jumped out of the way, Amira raced forward and used the carcass of a dead Orc as leverage to jump up and on-top of the troll's shoulders. She flipped both her blades up and caught them as they came down, plunging them both into the troll's skull. She rolled as it fell and landed on her back next to Bilbo.

"Thank you." She gave Bilbo a small smile and moved to stand up, pulling the Hobbit to his feet.

"Stay close to me." Bilbo nodded as he pulled his sword up in front of him.

"Amira? What is Gandalf doing?" She followed his gaze to see her grandfather taking on another troll by himself. He had his staff out and was shouting in a native tongue. The crystal on his staff sputtered and she took a few steps forward, reaching behind her to grasp at an empty quiver. The troll brought his mace down on Gandalf, only for the older man to side step the hit.

"Gandalf!" She shouted as his staff yet again sputtered. The troll raised his mace to attack but lowered it when something behind Gandalf caught its attention. Amira watched as Alfred was catapulted into the troll's mouth. Killing them both.

She took the momentary absence of enemies to lean against a boulder and placed her hand under her armor. Her side wound was still bleeding, not terribly, but enough to make her head start to get fuzzy.

"Bilbo. I need your help for a moment." The hobbit came over to her and she pulled him into a small alcove hidden from eyes. Gingerly, she pulled her tunic up to show the wound. From the gasp the hobbit gave, it was worse than she thought. She pulled some bandage cloth from inside her armor and handed it to him.

"I need you to bind it. If you don't, I may end up bleeding to death." The hobbit looked up at her with concern and worry before taking the cloth and helped her wrap it around her waist. "Pull it as tight as you can."

"Lady Amira, this wound." Bilbo stopped when he met her eyes. Her wound was bad yes, but it wouldn't keep her from fighting. Once he finished tying the ends together she lowered her tunic and armor and took a moment to take a deep breath. The sounds of battle had started up behind them once more.

"You ready Bilbo?" She asked as she gripped her blades once more. The hobbit swallowed before nodding confidently. She gave him another smile before moving out from behind the alcove and back into the mess of battle.

Amira stuck close to Gandalf and Bilbo, the three of them moved throughout the city as fast as they could. Elladan and Elrohir joined them somewhere in the chaos and Amira felt overjoyed at seeing them both still alive.

Her blades stayed glued to her hands as they five of them cut through an archway. She glanced down to see the men of Dale kill a troll, causing it to fall back down the steps it was trying to climb up.

"We may yet survive this." Gandalf mused more to himself than the others. A group of women rushed by them and Amira watched them wonder off towards the fighting. They were truly brave to be out with the men in battle.

She and the twins were helping the men of Dale when Bilbo shouted for Gandalf. Curious, as to why the hobbit was shouting in the middle of battle. Amira followed after her grandfather. Her keen eyes instantly landed on the goats and their riders racing up the side of the mountain towards Ravenhill. Thorin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin.

"The cut the head off the snake."

They were going after Azog. Her eyes wondered to the top of Ravenhill, at the old lookout tower. A sense of foreboding and fear clawed its way into her stomach and up to her chest. Flashes of her nightmares swept through her mind. Fili being killed by Azog while being dangled over the edge of a ruined building.

"No." She whispered in horror, her eyes widening as she paled. She was aware of the twins looking at her with concern. Her grip tightened on her blades as the turned to tell them she was going after the dwarves.

"Gandalf!"

She jumped at the familiar voice and turned her body in time to see Legolas jump off his horse. Tauriel right behind him. She stayed where she was as Gandalf moved towards the Elven Prince. She made a quick assessment with her eyes, finding him unharmed and intact had other emotions blossoming inside her.

"Is that relief I see in your eyes?" She didn't miss the teasing tone Elladan held. She was going to respond when Legolas's words reached her. A second army? Led by Bolg from Gundabad? That's what she had been feeling. That fell feeling inside her mind.

The north?

"Ravenhill." She breathed out as she looked back towards the tower. "No. No!" A hand grabbed her arm as she turned to rush towards Ravenhill. Wide and panicked filled eyes turned to look up at her older cousin.

"You can't go up there alone." Elrohir spoke sternly, but Amira ignored him and jerked her arm from his grasp.

"My child, Elrohir is right. You mustn't go alone." Gandalf agreed as he turned to look at his granddaughter. Her jaw was clenched, causing the cut on her face to be brought into focus. She was a skilled warrior, but even she could not go and take on an army.

"It's Thorin, and Kili and Fili! They will be slaughtered! I will now allow that to happen, not while I'm still able." She was aware of everyone staring at her. She glanced at Legolas to see him watching her closely. No doubt taking in her battle ridden appearance. As much as she wanted to speak with him, she needed to get to Ravenhill.

"If you'd let me finish, you can't go alone." Elrohir uttered exasperated.

"That's why we will go with you." Elladan finished as he stepped up next to his brother.

Gandalf sighed as Amira's eyes softened at her cousins. Her gaze flickered to Legolas and Tauriel and she gave them a quick smile before she turned and took off running in the direction of Ravenhill. Elladan and Elrohir gave each other a look before following after her. She ignored the Orcs, the men, the elves. She needed to get to Ravenhill. Cutting across the valley took a moment, goblins and trolls were everywhere in this area.

Mercenaries.

The repulsive beings rushed them like rabid animals. She stopped briefly to pick up the quiver full of arrows from a fallen elf. She knew she would need them. Elladan and Elrohir did the same. They would mourn for their fallen kin later.

The three had just started up the steep, icy hillside when she heard the drums starting to beat. Dread filled her as she hopped over the remaining stone and came to a sudden halt. Azog had Fili, on top of the crumbling tower.

"No." As her feet took off under her, she drew an arrow and let it sail. It was too late though. Her arrow impaled itself in Azog's shoulder, the one holding Fili, but his blade had already sliced through Fili's back. "Nooo!" As Azog dropped Fili, she slid across the ground and caught his body before it made impact with the ground.

"No, no." Tears brimmed the rims of her eyes and fell down her pale cheeks as she cradled Fili's body. Her hand shook as she touched his face, he was gone. Lifting her eyes, she looked up at Kili as she stared down at his brother's body in shock.

"Kili, don't!" She tried to yell after him as he took off in a murderous rage.

"I've got him!" Elladan shouted, following after the enraged dwarf.

Amira looked back down at Fili and bent down to place a kiss on his brow. "May you find peace, little brother." She placed his body down and glanced towards Elrohir. "Let us finish this." Her cousin nodded and together they started to make their ways up the stone staircases.

The sudden screeching above her had them looking up to see giant bats flying overhead. They were headed towards the valley. If the Bats of Dol Guldur were here, then that meant Bolg had arrived. Her attention was drawn to the sudden cries coming their way. A horde of Orcs were rushing towards the two. Amira pulled her twin blades out and let out the anger that was bubbling inside her out.

At one point, she and Elladan split ways. It wasn't something that they meant to do. However, the vicious kick to her chest sent her flying off the side of the platform she was standing on. Her body sailed through the air and landed on the frozen lake below. Groaning in pain, she rolled over as she tried to suck air back into her lungs.

Cracking an eye open, they widened at seeing Orcs running towards her from the distance. Clambering to her feet, she quickly starting shooting arrow after arrow at them. She shuffled backwards on the ice as she went.

A sudden noise behind her, had her looking over her shoulder to see Thorin come crashing on the ice with her. Azog was above him, shouting for the Orcs to finish him off. She ducked as she looked back at the orcs coming after herself, barely missing her head being chopped off.

To her left an Orc suddenly went down and she glanced over to see an arrow sticking out of it. Taking the chance, she looked up to see Legolas strange on a higher ledge firing his arrows at the approaching orcs. She dodges the next sword swing but didn't avoid the punch to her side.

She cried out as her previous wound roared back to life in pain. Her back connected with the ice and she went sliding across the icy terrain as she was sent hurtling backwards. An arrow lodge itself in the head of the approaching orc, giving her time to get back to feet.

As she fought, she eventually made her way towards Thorin. The King sent her a grateful look as she cut down an Orc that was coming up behind him. She felt his hand latch onto her wrist and she was jerked to the side as an Orc landed in the spot she just was. One swing of her blade had its head rolling off and away.

The sound of Tauriel shouting Kili's name had her freezing. Her blue eyes connected with Thorin's and he shouted for her to go. Turning, she leapt off the ice and ran up the stone staircase nearby.

Orcs were everywhere. Every direction she turned, they swarmed near her. She shot her last arrow into the eye socket of the last Orc in front of her and took the last turn in front of her. She almost ran smack into Elladan but caught herself at the last minute. Her cousin blinked in the sight of her but raised his sword to behead the approaching Orc behind her.

Weaving around him, she ran towards Tauriel's cry of anguish. Her feet skidded to a stop as she slid into the small clearing in time to see Bolg plunged his mace into Kili's chest.

"No!"

She tackled Bolg off and away from Kili, sending them tumbling over Tauriel and down the side of the mountain. Her body hit the rocks painfully as she landed on a stone piece of slab of stairs. She hurt. The wound on her side had reopened and she could feel the blood running down her side. The world was spinning as her vision blurred and doubled. There was pain in her right arm from landing on it.

She coughed, watching as some blood come out to dot her lips. The sound of heavy boots had her blurry eyes turning to see Bolg coming down the steps towards her. Bracing herself on her right arm, she slowly tried to scoot back and away.

Her gaze was drawn to something across the chasm. The tower Legolas had been perched on, was toppling over.

She jumped when the stone tower crashed down a few feet away from her. She propped her back against mountain side as she watched Legolas cross the make shift bridge. Bolg jumped down to meet him and the two fought each other. A gasp left her when Bolg hit the stone harshly, causing Legolas to fall inside.

Bracing a hand against the mountain she forced herself to stand as an Orc was thrown from up top and onto the crumbling tower. Jerking her head up, her eyes widened at seeing Thorin on the edge of the frozen waterfall with an Orc standing over him.

"Thorin!" Her shout distracted the Orc long enough for Legolas to throw Orcrist and impale the Orc in the chest. "Legolas." She breathed, causing the Elf to turn his eyes to her. Her lips pulled back to give him a smile.

The smile on her face was wiped away as Bolg charged out of the rubble to attack Legolas once more. She took a moment to watch him. The way he dodges attacks and quickly countered with his own. When his blade plunged into Bolg's hand, only for the Orc to turn it against Legolas, making him have to fall backwards into the crumbling tower. Amira stumbled forward, only to fall once more to her knees as her vision cuts out once more.

"Legolas!" She cried as Bolg threw a boulder, causing the tower bottom to collapse. A breath of relief rushed out when he used the crumbling stone to jump back up to the top. As he stabbed at Bolg, the orc blocked the attack between his arm and armor. Amira watched as a sinister smile pulled at Legolas's lips.

With a move that had her own lips curling into a smile, he leapt on top of the Orc's head and plunged his blade through Bolg's skull, killing the orc at last, before jumping off of him. "Show off." She muttered impressed.

She blinked once more before gravity took over and she started to fall forward. Arms wrapped around her shoulders to halt her face hitting the stone and she was maneuvered around until she was leaning against someone's chest.

"Amira. Hold on." Legolas spoke gently as his hands assessed the damage done to her. "You look terrible." She managed a weak laugh, that turned into a grown as his hand pressed into her side. Something cold washed over her face and she opened her eyes to see Legolas using some melted snow to clean the blood off her.

"Eagles."

They turned their heads up to watch was the eagles soared overhead, and more towards the valley. She could make out Radagast riding one and Beorn on another. She moved to stand up and Legolas helped her to her feet. He kept one hand on her lower back to steady her, the other was holding her arm gently.

"Thank you, Legolas." She whispered softly as he moved to look at the wound on her side. His eyes glanced up at her and Amira held his gaze for few seconds before looking away. She winced when he fixed her bandage, then his hands left her body altogether, except for the one on her back.

"You're welcome, Amira. I couldn't let you die, now could I?" Her lips pulled back into a smile at him as she looked up towards the top of Ravenhill once more.

"The sounds of battle have died down." She mused out loud as he assisted her in climbing the stairs. She stopped once they reached the top and let her gaze linger on Tauriel as she cradled Kili's body.

Pulling away from Legolas, she staggered forward until she was kneeling next to Kili. Her hand shook as she reached out to cup his cheek. She had failed him. She had failed both of them. Her lower lip quivered as a few silent tears rolled down her stained cheeks.

"I couldn't save him." Tauriel sobbed as she hugged Kili to herself once more. Amira sat back as Tauriel mourned the one who she had come to love as a brother. She could feel Legolas standing just behind her and as she went to climb t her feet, his hand found her arm to help her once more.

She took in shaky breath and looked in the direction of where she had left Thorin. Silently, she pulled away from Legolas and made her way back towards the frozen waterfall. As she came down the stairs, her gaze came up to see the twins.

They were leaning against the side of some rubble, both of them looked over at her as she moved past them. They both gave her looks of sympathy as the hushed voiced of Bilbo and Thorin could be heard nearby.

Slowly, she moved towards them. She already knew what she was going to see. Thorin was laying against some rocks with Bilbo sitting next to him. The hobbit looked up at her as she came closer and slowly, she lowered herself down next to the fallen King.

"Amira."

She bit her lip as she looked down at Thorin. He was fading, Amira could see it. A tear slid down her cheek as she reached out to grasp his hand with her own. Fili, Kili and Thorin.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For how I treated you, the words I spoke to you. You have been such a gr-" She cut him off by shushing him gently. She shook her head as she lifted her hand to move a strand of hair from his face.

"I forgive you. You have nothing to apologize for, my King." Her voice cracked as Thorin gave her a weak smile and turned to look back at Bilbo.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books, and your armchair." A sob escaped her as she bowed her head, squeezing her eyes closed. The pain was too much. "Plant your trees, watch them grow."

The loss of Fili and Kili was enough to rip her soul apart and now she was losing Thorin as well. She couldn't bear it.

Thorin let out a groan as his breathing picked up some. "If more people, valued home above gold. This world would be a merrier place."

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Bilbo's voice caught in his throat as he moved closer to Thorin. Amira lifted a hand to cover mouth as she watched Thorin take his last breath. Bilbo moved to cradle his head, whispering his name softly. As Bilbo turned away and curled into himself, crying to himself, she took in a deep, calming breath.

She couldn't anymore. Climbing to her feet, she looked over her friend's lifeless body once more before turning away. Her cousins were standing a few feet away. She wiped her eyes and gave them a small smile.

"We are going to go and check on the ones in the city. Will you alright, muinthel?" Elladan asked, to which she nodded too. Elrohir gave her shoulder a squeeze and then they were gone.

She stood there for a moment, looking out over the battle. The fighting had stopped, any remaining Orcs had fled or were fleeing.

As she walked through the tower, she passed Tauriel and Kili once more. She let her know the other dwarfs were coming to take him soon. To bury him. As she made her way back inside, she stopped as Legolas and King Thranduil spoke to each other.

As Legolas passed her, she turned her attention back to the King. She promised him she'd always be there to watch over Legolas.

"My king?"

Thranduil stopped walking away and turned back to her. Amira reached inside her armor and pulled out the Gems of Lasgalen. She watched Thranduil's eyes widen before he reached out to take the gems from her.

"I figured you'd want them back." She couldn't read the look in the King's eyes. Clearing her throat, she placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head in farewell.

"Amira." She didn't turn to look at him. "Don't deny your heart what it wants. It only leads to more pain. You will always be welcomed within my halls." She waited until he was gone before she took off walking once more.

All was quiet. She paused on the edge of the cliffside and looked out over the valley below.

It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

Well, that is a wrap. A few small changes to a few events, but nothing significant.

6,489 words. I really hoped I did a decent job. Taking a 2 hour fight scene and cramming it into 6,489 words. Thank you again, for reading this. You've all been so amazing. The epilogue should be up later this week.

However, that is it. That is all there is for Amira's part in this journey. Her story shall continue of course. In the sequel.

Thank you all once more!


	12. Epilogue- sort of

**So, I was going to make a cheesy, cutesy epilogue. Instead, I just put in a summarize of what happens after the Battle of the Five Armies and before the LOTR timeline is going to start. I am sorry it is so short and has gaps, well not very detailed. If I went into full descriptive mode of each event. I'd be writing another 20 chapters. As of right now, I do not know when the sequel will be posted, but it will soon. I'll probably add another short message here.**

 **Any who, thank you all for taking the time and taking this journey with me! Everyone that has reviewed, followed and Favorited! You guys are so awesome! This wouldn't have been possible without your support!**

I own nothing, but my OC

* * *

After Thorin, Fili and Kili's burial, and Dain was crowned the new King under the mountain. Amira stayed around long enough to find her grandfather and say goodbye to the dwarves. They asked if she would visit, and she promised them she would. Elladan and Elrohir left long ago to go back to Rivendell, to let their father and Lady Galadriel know it was over.

She stood just away from the city of Dale, on the overlook. People were beginning to rebuild the city, with the dwarfs help. King Thranduil had departed with the remainder of his kin the moment the battle ended. Tauriel. Amira looked down at the thought of her friend.

She was broken hearted. Amira was afraid her friend was going to fade from the pain of losing the one she loved. Thranduil, after much persistence, lifted her banishment and allowed her back into the woodland realm.

Amira watched the mortals for a few more minutes. Turning away, she stopped as she looked at who was standing behind her.

"Can't even tell you were in a battle."

Legolas's lips pulled into a smirk. He was wearing his signature green tunic and leggings. Two horses stood behind him, both packed with necessary supplies for them both.

After she had walked away from Ravenhill, she found him waiting for her at the bottom. He wasn't going back to Mirkwood, he couldn't yet. He needed time. Amira was more than willing to accompany him. After all, she promised King Thranduil she'd watch over him.

"Can't say the same about you." He teased.

Amira glanced down at herself. She was out of her battle armor and into her usual tunics and leggings as well. She had a bandage over her cheek and around her waist was a fresh roll of bandages. Her arm was just slightly bruised from her fall on it. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid at the top of her head, letting the rest hang down her back in waves.

"Shall we go?"

Amira nodded at him and moved to where he was standing. She took the reigns from him and nuzzled her horse's snout. Speaking softly to him, she received a small bump from his head in return. Effortlessly, she swung up onto his back, into the saddle.

"It's going to be a long journey to Rivendell." Amira spoke as they both rode away from the cliffside and away from the lonely mountain. "With Dol Guldur emptied, the Old forest Road should be clear to pass through." She knew he wanted to stay away from his father's realm.

"Rivendell. Is it as beautiful as the say?" Amira's smile widened as she nodded at Legolas.

"Even more so. I have someone special I want you too meet." Her smile turned secretive when he returned her gaze. Amira knew Estel would be ecstatic to have a new story to hear. Her eyes lowered to her right hand once more, at the silver ring there.

A quick glance to Legolas's own, he was wearing the matching one. They were given to each other many, many moons ago. Lady Galadriel had seen it. The two of them finding each other, so she had the rings made. She and Legolas were great friends before this occurred. They became friends when she was barely 500 years old. She went to Mirkwood with some other elves, for diplomatic purposes.

Met the Prince and the two instantly connected. Over the years, she ended up spinning a lot of her time with the woodland elves. More importantly, with Legolas. When her uncle had given them the rings, at first, the idea wasn't appalling.

She DID have feelings for the Prince, but they turned bitter. She felt trapped. Like now, she was being forced to be with someone. Not out of love, but because someone else said had said they were meant for the other. It strained her and Legolas's friendship. For almost 200 years, they did not see the other. Until now.

However, all this time, she never took the ring off. Well, she couldn't. It was enchanted. Only the one who placed it on her, could take it off. She watched him for a while. She valued her friendship with Legolas. Even if he was full of himself at times.

It took them a few weeks to make it to Rivendell. When they arrived, Lord Elrond met them at the gates. Legolas was welcomed into Imladris, to stay if he desired.

Legolas meeting with Estel was truly something, as well. Estel took an instant liking to the woodland prince. A strong friendship was sure to come from that. Amira was sure of it.

Slowly, the years passed. Legolas spent almost a decade with them in Imladris, until Estel become 20. Once he hit adulthood, Elrond told him the truth of who he really was. Aragorn, Isildur's heir. Estel was angry at Amira for a while, for lying to him. It was around this time, Arwen came from Lothlórien, and the two met. Amira, yet again, was able to witness love at first sight.

Soon though, he forgave her for keeping secrets and even asked if she wanted to come with him to the north.

Aragorn had heard about the rangers located there, the last of the Dúnedain. She could not, she was needed back east. Therefore, Legolas had agreed to go with the young mortal. Amira had seen the two off and promised to see them again one day.

That day was in the year 2956, whilst she was traveling with Gandalf. They happened upon the rangers and, therefore Aragorn as well. Amira was visiting Bilbo; the Hobbit was excited to see her and offered to let her stay for however long she wanted as they caught up on events.

She ran into Aragorn and learned Gandalf has asked him and the other Rangers to watch over the Shire. Aragorn informed her that Legolas had departed to return to Mirkwood. To which she was both happy and sad about. She was proud that he was able to go and return home. Then she was upset because that blonde-haired princeling didn't tell her. That led her to racing to meet up with the prince and give him a tongue lashing for not being courteous.

During the years 2960-2976, Amira spent it between the Erebor and Mirkwood. She had missed the dwarf's. After being gone so long, she let Bofur, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin talk her into staying for longer than she planned. She was happy to see Gimli turning into a fine young dwarf, he was still upset for not being able to go with the company to reclaim Erebor. Legolas couldn't fathom why she even surrounded herself with the 'vile, dirty, hairy beasts'.

She returned to Rivendell where she stayed until the year 3001. That was the year that she went to the Shire with Gandalf to Bilbo's 111th birthday. She left the Shire with Bilbo in tow, traveling with the hobbit once more until they reached Rivendell. Without the ring, Bilbo's age caught up to him quickly and he stayed at Imladris.

Amira spent the next 17 years, splitting her time between Imladris, Lórien and Mirkwood. As a messenger of sorts. Every so often, she'd go to the Shire to make sure all was still safe. She was due to meet Aragorn in Bree. He had something he wanted to discuss with her. This was the Year 3018, in the ending of the Month of September.

There was darkness coming for the Shire.

 **To be continued in the sequel.**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode.**


End file.
